


Contract Under Love

by CelticKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forced Marriage, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg, Slow Build, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 61,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKitsune/pseuds/CelticKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has always felt his life has been nothing more then a downwards spiral. Tired of being controlled by Dumbledore, Harry vows that his seventh year at Hogwarts will be unlike any other so far. However Dumbledore has one more final move to play before Harry breaks free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Contract Under Love

Chapter 1

Footsteps echoed through the silent halls in the lower floors of the Ministry as Lucius Malfoy made his way past the court rooms. He was heading down a long corridor leading to the hearing room that had been set aside for today's meeting. 

Glancing behind him Lucius glared at his son who was walking at a slower pace. “Come along, Draco,” Lucius ordered impatiently, stepping up to the door and opening it. He stepped to one side slightly and allowed Draco to walk in first before following; only giving a glance to the other people in the room Lucius put a hand on his son's shoulder and moved Draco forward towards the table where there were two empty seats waiting for them. 

Draco reluctantly took his seat, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there right now. The reason for that was sitting across the table from him; Harry Potter. The other boy was leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest also looking equally pleased to be there. Dumbledore sat next to Harry, and looked to be the only happy person in the entire room. 

Lucius took his own seat next to Draco; his eyes shifted to the end of the table where the Malfoy family lawyer sat, next to another man. Draco had never seen him before, but could only guess that he was there to represent Harry. 

“Now that everyone is here, I think it is time we begin,” Ministry official said, taking out a piece of parchment and casting a quick spell before passing Harry and Draco a copy of it each. Harry made no move to take the parchment, let alone even look at it. 

“Harry.” Dumbledore looked at the boy next to him. “The sooner we finish this, the sooner you will be able to return home,” the headmaster told him, sliding the parchment closer to the edge of the table trying to prompt Harry to look at it. 

“Mr. Potter, this contract contains the details that we discussed when you arrived.” The official spoke to Harry gently, trying to avoid any problems. 

“I know what details it 'contains'," Harry said grumpily. "And I already told you, Cathan, I don't want to do this.” Harry shoved the parchment away from him slouching back in his chair. Draco snorted in amusement at the image of the seventeen year old Harry Potter pouting because he could not get his own way. He could only imagine that Severus would have a few choice words if he were here to see this. “Something funny, Malfoy?” Harry asked catching the blond's attention. 

“I just find it amusing that you think just because you don't want to do something, means that you can just decide not to,” Draco said, smirking at the look of anger that crossed Harry's face. Before a full blown argument could break out, however, Cathan put up a barrier between the two boys. 

“Fighting about this will not change anything.” Cathan said reaching over and putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, only to have it shrugged off. “I know this isn't what you wanted, but there is nothing we can do about it. Unless the people who formed the contract wish to dissolve it.” Cathan gave a look to Dumbledore, and then glanced over to Malfoy Senior. He already knew that neither of them wished to dissolve the contract, they had made that quite clear when it had first been mentioned nearly a month ago when all this started. 

“If we could please continue, I do not have all day,” Lucius said, the warning was clear to Draco who picked up his copy of the contract again and looked it over. Harry took a moment longer to finally sit up and pick up his own copy. Once both boy's had their copy, and were reading it, Cathan dissolved the barrier between the two of them and lifted up his own copy. 

“The contract is self explanatory, simply stating that the Potter heir, bond to the heir to the Malfoy family. Refusal to do so by the end of summer following your final year at Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry, the following penalties will apply,” Cathan said, reading off what would happen to Harry should he refuse to go through with the contract. Losing his money was not that worrisome for Harry, he had been poor before, and he could easily get himself a job to earn himself more money. No, the blow came from the fact that if he did not comply with this contract, all his money and properties under the Potter name would be split between the Malfoy family, and the man who had been Harry's legal magical guardian.

“Now, do either of you wish to deny the contract?” Cathan asked looking between Harry and Draco, knowing full well that both boys did not want to do this. But also knowing that Draco would do this because of his father and Cathan had spoken to Harry before the meeting even started. The boy had not had a clue about the contract, or what was expected of him. It had taken a good hour to calm the boy from his hysterical state. 

“No, let's just get this over with.” Harry said, resisting the urge to slouch in his chair again. He felt powerless, it was a feeling he was quite accustomed to. He never had any say in what happened with his life, and now that he was of legal age, this was the only way for Dumbledore to keep any kind of control over the savior. And Harry knew it. Dumbledore had always been the one behind the scenes controlling as much of Harry's life as he possibly could. 

“I shall honor the contract,” Draco replied. 

“Very well, then if you both would stand.” Cathan stood up and pulled out his wand. Draco stood first setting the contract down on the table, he gave Harry a look. Letting out a loud sigh, Harry pulled himself up from his chair. “If you could step over here, Cathan instructed, "and take each other's right hands,”

Harry glared at Draco when the blond boy held out his hand, much like he had on their first day at Hogwarts; only this time Harry was being forced to actually take it. Once they were holding hands, Cathan tapped the joined hands with his wand. “This is a minor bonding spell, it is a sign that both of you have agreed to the terms of the contract. With this spell the first part of the contract has been fulfilled and should you wish to hold an actual wedding ceremony you will have twelve months to plan for it,” Cathan explained; they had both already knew this, of course, but it was procedure to inform them of it at this point as well.. 

Harry pulled his hand away quickly once the spell had finished. “Are we done here?” Harry asked angrily, with a demanding look at Cathan. 

“Unless there is more that Mr. Malfoy wishes to discuss?” Cathan looked over at Lucius. 

“No, we are finished here," Lucius agreed. "Mr. Potter, I shall have a house elf come and collect your belongings by the end of the week. Be ready to move into Malfoy Manor by then.” Lucius stood up looking down his nose at the boy who was soon to be his son-in-law. 

“Wait, what? Why do I have to be the one to move?” Harry asked. “That wasn't in the contract was it?” Harry looked pleadingly at Cathan. 

“No, it was not in the contract,” Lucius answered for the lawyer. “However, your current residence with the Weasley's is unacceptable.” Lucius held up his hand when he saw that Harry was going to interrupt him. “And it could be quite dangerous if Draco were to call on you. The Weasley's are as tolerant of the Malfoy's, as we are of them. Be grateful I am giving you a week and not demanding you move into the manor today.” 

“Fine! Anything else you wish to 'demand' of me?” Harry snapped.

“No, Potter, that is all. For now,” Lucius added and turned then to his son. “When you return to the manor, inform your mother, and instruct the elves to prepare the rooms for Potter.” Lucius waited for Draco to nod once before he turned and left the room. 

“That went better than I expected it, I must say,” Dumbledore said up as he stood. “Come, Harry, my boy, let us go inform your friends.” Dumbledore stepped towards Harry who took a step away from him. 

“No. YOU get to go and tell them how you just sold me off to Malfoy! And after you're finished with that, if I ever see you again...” Harry let the threat trail off because he didn't know what he would do to Dumbledore if he saw him again after today. Not even looking at Draco, Harry grabbed his cloak that had been draped over the back of his chair and left. Draco glanced at Dumbledore before he followed Harry out.

“Wait up, Potter.” Draco called out, not that he expected Harry to wait. 

Harry spun around, his wand out and pointed at Draco. His patience for today was running very thin. “What the hell do you want now, Malfoy? Haven't you gotten enough from me today?”

Draco looked at the wand pointed at him before raising an eyebrow. “You plan on hexing me in the middle of the Ministry?”

“I'm Harry Potter, I could probably get away with it,” Harry said and there was no arrogance in his voice when he said this, he just sounded like he was stating facts; it sounded like he was just done with this whole situation. 

“You're not the only one who doesn't want to do this, Potter,” Draco pointed out as he crossed his arms over his chest, continuing to look disdainfully at Harry. 

Harry lowered his wand before putting it away. “I know it's probably not your fault Malfoy, but I really don't want to talk about this anymore today.” Harry ran a hand through his hair seeming not to care that that just messed it up even further. 

“So we won't talk about this right now,” Draco agreed. 

Harry stared at him before nodding. “Want to walk out with me?” Harry asked nodding in the direction of the elevator. 

“The great Harry Potter is willing to be seen in public with the son of a Death Eater?” Draco asked with a smirk, earning another glare from Harry. 

“I was just thinking that by the end of this week we'll probably be spending quite a lot of time together, so we might as well try and be civil about it.” Harry's anger was back. “You know what, forget it.” Harry turned again and went to the elevator by himself slamming it closed before Draco could have the chance to follow him. 

**B**

Once Harry left the Ministry, he went straight back to the Burrow. Even though he told Dumbledore that he had to be the one to explain the current situation to everyone, Harry still wanted to be the one to tell the people he had grown to think of as his family. He still had no idea what to tell them though; as much as they cared for him, the Weasley's were still very loyal to Dumbledore. And there was still the fact that Harry couldn't figure out what Dumbledore had been thinking when he made that contract with Lucius. 

Harry stood in the small room that he had been lead to after arriving at the Ministry, he was staring at Dumbledore who was sitting at the small table. 

“Sir? What are you doing here?” Harry asked. 

“I am here for the same reason you are, Harry,” Dumbledore explained, motioning for Harry to take a seat. Past experience with talking to Dumbledore lead Harry to believe that this was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

“Okay, so why am I here?” Harry rephrased his question and Dumbledore smiled at him. 

“I think it would be best if I explained a few things before I answered that question for you, my boy.” Dumbledore looked thoughtful, trying to choose his words carefully. He had experienced Harry's temper before, and he would very much like to avoid it as much as possible. 

“What do you need to explain, sir?” Harry asked with a frown.

“I have told you before, that I had asked Severus to return to his duties as a spy for the Order,” Dumbledore began, watching Harry who sat in silence ready to listen. “Even though I asked this of him, I knew it wouldn't be enough to get all the information we needed. I needed a second spy, but those loyal enough to be as close to Voldemort as I needed them to be, would not willingly turn against their master. So I had resigned myself that Severus would be my only spy. Until I was approached during the summer, right before you started your fifth year.”

“After Voldemort returned?” Harry asked.

“Yes, Harry, you see not everyone in Voldemort's inner circle was all that happy to see him return. It had been thirteen years since he had been in power, Death Eaters who had managed to avoid going to Azkaban had built up lives for themselves; lives and family that were threatened with the return of Voldemort. One of these followers, in the same position as Severus, right in Voldemort's inner circle, yet in better standing with him than even Severus was. This man approached me and offered his services.”

“So you had two spies for the Order? Why didn't you tell anyone else about the other spy?” Harry frowned. 

“Because he did not wish for anyone to know his involvement with the Order, it was difficult for Severus who had to be careful what he told Voldemort, since it was believed that Severus was in fact spying on the Order, instead of the other way around." Dumbledore explained. "This new spy, did not have those restrictions, .. but this put his life in greater danger; if he was even suspected of leaking information, then this new spy would have been killed on the spot; him and his family without question.”

“I'm not sure I'm following you, sir. What does this have to do with us being here?” Harry asked, in truth he was following everything so far, though it had not escaped Harry's attention that Dumbledore had yet to say who this new spy had been. 

“This new spy agreed to pass information about Voldemort, at great risk to himself and his family. He agreed to become a spy for me, but in return for something.” Dumbledore paused here and looked at Harry. 

“What did he want?” Harry had the sinking feeling that he would not like the answer to that question.

“He wanted you, Harry. he wanted a marriage contract to be drawn up so that when the war was over, if our side won, you were to marry his heir. Being announced as a spy only clears someone's name so far, as you have seen with what Severus has had to deal with. But if you were to join his family the back lash that Severus has suffered would not affect his family, or at least be lessened a great deal,” Dumbledore said. 

Harry was shocked, of anything Dumbledore could have said, he had not been expecting that. “Oh.” was the only thing Harry could say as he leaned back in his chair as his mind struggled processed this information. 

“So...what happened?” 

“That is why we are here today, Harry,” Dumbledore almost sounded sorry for the situation he was now putting Harry in, but the only thing Harry could register in his mind now was that Dumbledore had sold him off to some unknown person, just to gain an extra spy. 

Harry shook his head free of the memory, not even wanting to think about how angry and upset he had gotten at that point; and that was even before Dumbledore had gotten to who. He had reached The Burrow and so he tried to focus instead on how he was going to explain this to his adoptive family. Entering in through the kitchen, Harry smiled when he saw that Molly was already starting dinner. She looked over her shoulder at the sound of the door opening. 

“Welcome back, Harry, what did Dumbledore want?” she asked flicking her wand and Harry watched as pots and pans flew out onto the stove.

Harry didn't even know how he was supposed to answer that question. “I think I would rather just tell everyone at once, if that's okay?” he asked; he looked at Molly who now seemed even more worried then she had after Harry had received the summons from Dumbledore. “It's nothing really bad. I promise,” Harry tried to reassure her. “I don't have to go off and fight another Dark Lord,” he added trying to make light of his situation. 

“That's not funny, Harry.” Molly scolded him gently, but she did look less worried now. 

“Sorry.” Harry smiled. “I'm going to go find Ron.”

“I think he and Ginny went over to the field for some flying,” Molly told him. Harry nodded and went to go get his own broom while Molly returned to preparing dinner. 

Going out flying was most definitely not telling everyone about the Malfoy's. But it would help Harry focus, and maybe by the time they were heading back inside he would know how to tell them that this was the last week that he would be living here. And by next year he would be an official part of the Malfoy family. 

Once he had his broom, Harry hurried outside and over to the field. He smiled when he saw Ron and Ginny flying around, and Ginny, being smaller and faster on a broom then Ron was, was easily flying circles around her older brother. Grinning, Harry took off, flying up to join them. 

“Hey mate, I didn't think you'd be back so early,” Ron said flying over to meet him. 

“Yeah, it went faster then I was expecting it to.” Harry said, looking over as Ginny flew around the field. “She's gotten really good on her broom,” Harry said. 

“I think she picked it up from watching you all the time, mate.” Ron teased and Harry flushed. 

“You can't learn to fly that good just by watching someone,” Harry said rolling his eyes. 

“So what did Dumbledore want?” Ron asked while Ginny flew past them to make another lap around the field. 

“Tell you later,” Harry said and took off racing after Ginny. He was aware it was not a very tactful way of ending a conversation, but he was trying to avoid talking about this, at least for right now. Harry thought that maybe after dinner he would be able to figure out how to tell everyone. 

***

The sun was nearly set, when the three of them were called in for dinner. Ron took all three of their brooms and rushed off to put them away, while Ginny and Harry went inside. Ginny smiled up at him and tried to take his hand while they walked, but Harry slipped his hand away before she got a good grip on it. 

“Sorry, Ginny,” Harry said looking at the hurt look that crossed her face. They were not officially dating, and Harry honestly didn't think they ever were. But he knew Ginny thought differently. 

“Harry, you've been in a strange mood since you got back from your meeting with Dumbledore. He asked you to do something dangerous again, didn't he?” Ginny glared, and Harry could tell her temper was rapidly rising. 

“No, it's nothing dangerous, I swear. It's just...” Harry ran a hand through his hair letting out a loud sigh. “I don't know how to tell anyone, it's nothing...okay, well maybe it is bad, but it's definitely not dangerous. Look, I'm going to wait until after dinner and then tell everyone at once okay?” Harry asked hoping that that would be enough.

“But I'm your girlfriend, why do I have to wait and hear it along with everyone else?” Ginny asked, she did try not to sound like a selfish, spoiled child, but there were times she couldn't help it. Growing up in a family with six brothers, and being the only girl she was a little more spoiled then any of her siblings.

“Ginny, you're not my girlfriend...I'm sorry if you thought that.” Harry knew this was the wrong thing to say when Ginny's eyes flashed with anger, before it looked like she was going to start crying. But she wiped those tears away before they even had a chance to fully form. 

“Then we could still try...” Ginny suggested hopefully. 

“Ginny,” Harry sighed, “maybe we could have, but what Dumbledore wants me to do...I don't think we can be anything more than friends.” Harry was surprised to find that he was okay with that, Ginny being his best friends little sister, he supposed he couldn't see her as anything other than a little sister either. 

“So, I have to wait to find out what this oh so important job is that Dumbledore asked you to do?” Ginny huffed in annoyance. “Fine, I'll wait,"' she said, realising Harry was not going to be dissuaded. Unable to look at him anymore, she stormed into the house before him. Harry waited outside for Ron to finish putting the brooms away, before they both went in as well. 

Today seemed to be a full house for Dinner; Fred and George had come over for dinner, and for the first time in a couple weeks Arthur didn't seem to be working late. Ron quickly abandoned Harry's side as well, when he saw that Hermione had stopped by, and was in the kitchen learning a few cooking spells from Molly. 

“Hey, when did you get here, Hermione?” Harry asked taking his usual seat at the table, while Hermione helped Molly put the food out. 

“About half an hour ago, I heard about your meeting with Dumbledore at the Ministry,” Hermione told him with a calculating look, and Harry got the feeling that she knew more about the meeting than anyone else in the room. 

“Dinner looks amazing, Mrs. Weasley,” Harry said, but he couldn't evaded Hermione's knowing look.

“Harry,” she started but he shook his head. 

“After dinner, okay 'mione?” he pleaded with her; if he thought too much about it right now, or talked about it, he would just end up skipping dinner. Which would lead to Molly trying to force feed him every moment she got for the rest of the week. According to her, he had always been far too skinny. Which Harry knew to be true, it was hard to gain a healthy weight when living with the Dursley's. He was sure that after the years he had spent living with them, he would never have a normal appetite. So it was best to avoid things until he had at least eaten. And Hermione thankfully let it slide. But Harry knew she, and the rest of the family, would demand answers as soon as dinner was finished. 

 

**D**

Draco did not return to the manor with his father after the meeting. Insisting that he had a few things of his own that he had to take care of first; though, in truth, Draco just needed time away from home, time to clear his head before he went back and faced his Father. There was a good chance that Lucius would start throwing out demands, of how Draco was to proceed with this upcoming marriage. Even now Draco couldn't help but think over the basics of what would most likely be expected from them. 

He and Harry would have to be seen in public together a few times, and then an official announcement would be made in the Daily Prophet. They would have to attend a few parties together in the coming months, and then the plans for the wedding would start. The tricky part in all this, was to try and make it seem as if neither Draco or Harry were being forced into any of this. Draco, being a Malfoy, was very good at acting, and pretending he enjoyed being with someone, when in reality he would rather be anywhere else; Harry, on the other hand, he suspected would hopeless. 

His mind occupied with these thoughts, Draco couldn't help but wonder how much of the situation would his Father try to control. But Draco already knew the answer to that; if he didn't take control and make his own decisions then Lucius would be deciding everything. 

So with that in mind Draco went down a wide alley and, turning on the spot, he vanished. Hoping that Blaise wouldn't mind a surprised visit. Draco knew he was going to need some help with this one, if he couldn't get out of the engagement with Harry, then he was going to be the one deciding what happened. 

***

Blaise Zabini had never been one for surprises, so when Draco showed up on his doorstep asking for help because he had quite recently found himself engaged, Blaise was more than ready to just slam the door in the blond's face. It was only because they had been friends for their whole lives, that Blaise allowed Draco to enter. 

“Theo and Pansy are here as well. Thought I should give you a warning about that,” Blaise said leading Draco into the sitting room, where his other two good friends from school sat. 

“Why didn't you tell me you invited Draco today, Blaise?” Pansy asked looking hurt that this information had been kept from her. 

“Because he said he was too busy today to even bother with us,” Theodore put in, before either Blaise or Draco could answer.   
“You know perfectly well that my Father had a meeting that I had to attend today.” Draco snapped. 

“Easy there, blondie,” Theodore held his hands up. “So was this meeting that bad?” He asked as Draco sat down in an empty chair. 

“You could say that.” Draco closed his eyes and pinched the brim of his nose trying to ward off the headache that was now trying to settle in. 

“Apparently Draco is now engaged,” Blaise helpfully told the other two, earning a glare from Draco. “Sorry, you said you wanted help so, helping.” Blaise grinned at him. 

Pansy was the first one who responded to this her voice raising slightly. “Who would you be engaged too? There's hardly any pureblood families left that would want to take your name, not after your Father betrayed the Dark Lord! And no one on the other side would willingly become a Malfoy...”

“I never said he was willing,” Draco said, cutting her off.

“He?” Theodore and Blaise asked at the same time. 

“Draco, exactly who are you engaged too?” Theodore asked. 

Draco had to think about answering that, he didn't know if he wanted it revealed just yet that he was going to marry the Savior of the wizarding world, then again he trusted these three, well more at least a good deal more than he trusted anyone else. And even if this information somehow landed in the morning Prophet, it was a good way to get control over the situation before his Father had much time to think about it. 

“Harry Potter,” he told them, smirking slightly he looked over at Blaise and Theodore. Revealing this when he already had a headache starting might not have been the best idea ever, as Pansy's voice was loud and shrill when she jumped out of her seat and screamed. 

“Harry Potter? Why in Merlin's name would you ever want to marry him?" She demanded. "Is that why your Father betrayed the Dark Lord? So that his son could bend over for the boy-who-lived?” Pansy could be a nice enough girl, provided she wasn't yelling about something. But when she was, she had a voice that just went right through you. Draco, Theodore and Blaise used to joke that she must be part Banshee. 

“Pansy, sit down and shut up before you make Draco's head explode,” Theodore said and Pansy glared at him, clearly ready to continue her shouting, until Blaise easily shoved her back down into her seat. 

“Now if you wait, I'm sure Draco will explain,” Blaise told her sternly as he took his own seat and waited for Draco to start talking. 

Draco took a few moments to get his thoughts in order before he began explaining; though not in full detail. It was common knowledge, at least among the children of a few Death Eaters, that the Malfoy's had betrayed Voldemort, and were a leading cause in his downfall; but it was only a select few, such as the three sitting in front of him, who had supported the decision. Pansy's only major complaint about it was that her own Father had landed himself in Azkaban, while Lucius was able to remain free. But, even with his friends' prior knowledge, Draco didn't want to flat out admit that his Father had been a spy in the war since the Voldemort had returned. 

It took a little while, but once he was finished with his story, his friends could only sit there and stare at him. There really wasn't much they could say, and he wasn't exactly looking for help to get out of this contract. 

“So what did you need our help for?” Theodore asked. “It sounds like everything is pretty much set in stone anyway.” 

“It really isn't, and that's the problem. My Father was the one who set this up to begin with,” Draco said, hoping that one of them would pick up on what his dilemma was, without him having to say it. 

“And you don't want him to be involved any more then he already is.” Leave it to Blaise to figure it out first, though that was probably because Draco had spent a lot more time complaining about his Father to Blaise then either of the other two. 

“If he has his way, he will be telling me what to do for this whole engagement, and the whole marriage as well probably,” Draco said sounding bitter as he leaned forward in his seat, trying to think. “I'm not very fond of getting married to Potter, but seeing as how that can't be changed, I at least want the control to decide what happens,” he explained, looking at his three friends. 

“That's simple then,” Pansy said grinning, and suddenly looking far too happy about this. “You just beat your Father at his own game.”

“And how would you propose I do that?” Draco asking with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, this engagement will most likely be announced in the Prophet the moment you and Potter have been seen in public with each other, right? If not, then it would be once you have gone to at least one party together. At least, it would be enough to get people talking, given that everyone knows you two hated each other in school," Pansy told them and Draco nodded, following so far. "And I am thinking that just springing out with a sudden engagement isn't the way your Father would want to go about things,” she said, with a smug grin.

“I wonder if that would actually work,” Draco said thoughtfully.

"It isn't as though your father can make it a secret again, once the world knows," Theodore pointed out with a shrug.

"And it would mean that I have a head start on how our engagement would be viewed by the public," Draco added, speaking mostly to himself. He looked to Theodore and Blaise to see if they had any other thoughts on the matter, but he was sure that their ideas, if they had any, wouldn't be as good as Pansy's, as it happened neither of them seemed to have any suggestions. “Alright then, so we make sure this information get's leaked to the vultures. It's a good a start as any I suppose.” 

“Maybe you should consider talking to Potter about this as well,” Blaise suggested, which earned him a couple curious looks. “I'm just saying that it's going to involve him as well; you two are going to be spending quite a lot of time together, so you may at least work this one out together before you spend the rest of your lives ignoring, or worse, hating, each other.” 

“You just have a soft spot for Potter,” Theodore teased. 

“And what if I do?” Blaise snapped. “My point is still valid.”

“I'll worry about that later, right now I think I will concentrate on getting this into the paper by the end of the week,” Draco said.

“Good, now that that is settled let's all go have a drink or something,” Theodore said as he stood up. Everyone just shook their heads at him, but they got up as well. Tonight did seem like a good time to have a drink; Draco sure thought he could use one.

**H**

Dinner, as always, was very loud with the Weasley's. Even more so whenever the twins decided to stop by, claiming they just missed their mother's cooking. But Harry had been over to their place a time or two since school let out and, as good as they were making things for their joke shop, and even edible things sometimes as well, they were horrible cooks. And Harry, having been subjected to their cooking already, joined in teasing them about it. 

Of course since Harry was also a private backer for their Joke shop, and the whole reason they had been able to start their business when they did, and so he was never really very worried about retaliation from the two of them. 

When dinner was finished, and Molly was setting out the pie she had made for desert, Harry noticed that things at the table were getting quiet, and most everyone's attention was now on him. Apparently, 'after dinner' did not include desert and they were all impatient to hear what he had to say. 

Ron was the one to break the silence. “So...?”

“So...what?” Harry asked. 

“You were going to tell us about your meeting with Dumbledore,” Ginny said frowning when Harry pushed his piece of pie away knowing that once he told them, he wouldn't want to eat it. 

“I still don't know where to even begin. Everything, it doesn't quite seem real.” Harry sighed trying to decide the best place to start, before he settled on, “this is the last week I can live here.” 

As he said those words he was surprised at the tight feeling that formed painfully in his chest. Hogwarts had been his first home, but the Burrow had come in a very close second. He had been more than happy to never return to the Dursley's and instead move in here, until he and Ron could find a place of their own, and Ron didn't want to do that until he got himself a job. But Molly didn't mind Harry staying for as long as he wanted. 

“What? Why not?" Ron asked trying to figure out why Dumbledore would tell Harry something like that. "I thought now that you were seventeen, you didn't have to go back to the Dursley's?” 

“I don't have to go back, but, I can't stay here either it's..." Harry hesitated, unsure quite how to explain the situation. "I don't think it would be a good idea.” Harry had known this was going to be hard, but he hadn't imagined it would be this hard. 

“Harry,” Hermione put a hand on his arm. “Why don't you tell us what the meeting was about,” She prompted, her tone was soft, and Harry knew then, in that moment that she already knew what had happened at the Ministry and why Dumbledore had summoned him.. And he wondered if Dumbledore had, in fact, told her. 

“I can't 'mione.” Harry closed his eyes hoping that all of this would just disappear. 

“You know, now might not have been the best time to test out our tongue tying toffee.” Fred said teasingly.

“You don't have to go off and kill another you-know-who, do you? If you do, let's hope this one is more creative with his name then the last,” George added. It was true Weasley twin fashion; they just did not deal well with tense situations and so they tried to cover up the uneasy feeling in the air. 

“Harry didn't only have a meeting with Dumbledore today,” Hermione said coming to her friends aid. “Mr. Malfoy was there as well.” 

“Malfoy?! What does that slimy bastard what this time?” Ron yelled. 

“He's the reason I have to move out at the end of the week,” Harry said not looking at anyone. He really hoped that someone else would speak, but they all waited for him to go on. “Malfoy, Lucius anyway, was a spy for Dumbledore, they set up a magical contract or something. But, the point is I have to move into Malfoy Manor at the end of the week, because I'm..." The words caught in his throat as he tried to say them. 

"You're...?" Ginny prompted. 

"I'm supposed to marry Malfoy... erm, Draco, by next year,” Harry explained, as a strange numb feeling spread through him the more he talked. 

It felt as if it were slowly sinking in; as through the more he continued talking, when he said it out loud, then it became more real to him. He had had only a month's freedom, one month where his life was his own and everything and anything was possible for him. Only to have it taken away from him once again, by Dumbledore. And it was then that Harry realised that the man he had spent so many years admiring, the man he had done everything for when asked, had only ever seen Harry as a tool to be used. And now his usefulness was gone, so he was being shipped off. 

“That, that really is insane, mate," Ron said, looking a little nauseous. "How can Dumbledore do that to you?” he asked. Harry was just thankful that he wasn't shouting. Out of everyone, he would have expected Ron to react the worst; he definitely expected him to be more mad then this, then again, Ron had grown up a lot. 

“I'm sure if we talked to him, Dumbledore could find a way to cancel the contract,” Molly said. He knew that she was just trying to sound reassuring, but it had already been explained to Harry that there was no way out of this unless Dumbledore and Lucius decided to cancel the contract. And Molly was sure to know that as well. 

“I think, I'm just going to go to bed now,” Harry said weakly, unable to meet any of their eyes as he pushed away from the table. 

He didn't know what he had been expecting from them really, but considering the Weasley's were normally a loud and vocal family, the silence from them felt deafening to Harry. And all it seemed to do was confirm for him what he already knew; he really was stuck following through with this contract whether he wanted to or not. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter took far longer then expected. Many re-writes, and reworking how the chapter was going to go. But I am back from vacation and this chapter is now finished! Enjoy!

 

Contract under love   
chapter 2

Harry spent his last few days of freedom with the Weasleys. He also had to make sure that he was packed for the upcoming weekend, when he would be taken from the second home he had ever known. He didn't know when, or even if, the Malfoys would allow him to come back here; so he was determined to make the most of the time he did have, and the last thing Harry wanted was to forget something important.

No one said much to him about the new predicament, about having to go live with the Malfoys. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about that. On the one hand he was painfully aware that there was nothing the Weasley's could do about it; but, on the other hand, Harry would have liked, or at least had expected, them to protest it a little bit more.

Even if Harry told himself that he was, of course, welcome at The Burrow and always had been, it didn't stop him from thinking that perhaps he was just a burden on the already struggling family. Maybe they would be relieved to be free of him, without the awkwardness of actually having to ask him to leave. He certainly hoped that wasn't the case, but he couldn't help but wonder.

What made things worse, was that Ginny hadn't even said a single word to him. It was almost like second year all over again; though this time, instead of turning red from embarrassment, Harry was sure that she was turning red from anger. Harry had known that the possibility of them ever getting back together had been slim, but he still had hoped that they could still be friends. Maybe if she had some time to cool off then things would improve. 

Ron had probably said it best. 'She's been obsessed with you since she was eleven. She's just upset that her fantasy dream isn't coming true after all.'

Harry had agreed with Ron about that, but it didn't make him feel any better about the situation. However, there was nothing he could do; Ginny was clearly hurt, even if that had not been anyone's intention or fault, and so all he could do was wait and hope that she could find a way to let it go.

When the weekend finally came, far too quickly for Harry's liking, no one cried as they hugged him. Mrs Weasley made him promise that he would still come by for dinner now and again; while the twins made it clear that, even if Harry was going to be a Malfoy, they would still be insisting that Harry was the only one who would ever be allowed to test new products.

Ginny hadn't come down from her room to say goodbye, even when Molly had told her to. Harry was really trying to respect her feelings about everything that was happening, but he couldn't help but be hurt by her refusal to see him off; it wasn't like she was the one being forced to marry Malfoy.

"It's not like we're never going to see you again mate. Hermione and I want an invite to the wedding. and I insist on planning you bachelor party." Ron said grinning at Harry, who smiled back. He really did appreciate the brave face that Ron was putting on, even if it didn't fool him; Harry had no illusions about how his friend felt about Malfoy, but that Ron was making a conscious effort not to make things harder for him meant a great deal. Hermione had offered to come over and see him off too, but Harry had written back, telling her not to; he didn't think he could have bared to see her worried face or listen to her rationalisations about how it would all be okay.

"I'll send you an owl when I'm settled," Harry said to Ron, as his best friend pulled him into a hug, patting him on the back. However, as he heard someone clearing their throat, he pulled away and turned, finding himself now facing Malfoy senior, who was standing just outside the garden gate. 

Harry's first thought, upon seeing Lucius Malfoy, was how out of place the blond man looked standing at the Weasley's front gate. The older wizard was dressed as properly as he had been every single time Harry had seen him and his hand rested upon his snake-headed cane; Harry supposed some people might have been able to respect Malfoy's propriety but he just found it uncomfortable to be around.

"If you are finished," Lucius said pompously, casually checking the time. "I have other things I need to be getting to." It was clear that Harry had already bid farewell to his so called adoptive family, and so Lucius was not willing to spend any more time waiting then he truly had to. 

"Wouldn't want to keep the great Mr. Malfoy from his important appointments," Harry said, ignoring the icy look that Lucius was giving him. Harry wasn't fooled, he knew the only reason Lucius was here, instead of a house elf, was because the man wanted to throw it in the Weasley's face that there was nothing they could do about him taking Harry away. 

Mrs Weasley stole another quick hug, one that hung on a little longer than was strictly comfortable; Harry found he was rather grateful for the small sign that she really didn't want to let him go. He didn't want to make her worry though and so, as she released him, he turned from the Weasleys. Taking a deep breath Harry put his hand inside his pocket, where his shrunken trunk sat, and he made himself walk to the front gate. 

"So, how are we getting there?" Harry asked once he was standing in front of Lucius, keeping his face blank so the older man wouldn't see how much he wanted to turn around and run back inside The Burrow, to refuse to leave. 

"Side along apparition," was the cool reply, as Lucius offered his arm to Harry.

"Yeah. I was afraid of that," Harry grumbled under his breath, wondering if putting people in uncomfortable situations was just a Malfoy family hobby. 

Taking a deep breath Harry grabbed hold of Lucius' arm. Harry turned his head to look behind him and get another look at the people he considered his family, but he only got a brief glimpse of them before he felt himself being squeezed through a tight tube. Closing his eyes tightly against the sensation and holding his breath, as his hand clutched tightly to Lucius' arm.

A moment later, as the sensation passed and the only thing that kept Harry from falling flat on his face, was the fact that he still had a tight hold of Lucius's arm, as he took a deep gasping breath of air. Harry forced his eyes open, and found that he was standing in the Entrance Hall of Malfoy Manor..

Lucius only gave Harry a short moment to straighten himself before shrugging the boy's arm off; though Harry was grateful that at least the Malfoy patriarch had not just let him fall flat on his face. However, Harry quickly lost the small shred of appreciation for the man when Lucius dusted off his arm where Harry had been holding him. 

"A house elf will show you to your rooms. Do not go wandering about until Draco has the time to give you a proper tour of Malfoy manor," Lucius said looking at Harry. 

Harry however was busy looking around the Entrance Hall, not that there was much to see in here; there were three sets of doors in the relatively small room, and a fire place. There were two sets of doors, right across from each other on either side of him, which Harry thought must lead into the actual house; in front of Harry stood a fireplace, large enough that a person could easily step in and out of; the last set of doors looked very ornate and decorative, and, from the windows either side of them, Harry could see they lead out of the house, into what he could only assume was the Manor ground and gardens. 

"Are you listening to me?" Lucius snapped, when he received no reaction from the young man glancing around the room.

Upon hearing the elder Malfoy snap at him, Harry turned his attention quickly to the taller man. Harry hadn't really been deliberately ignoring him, simply caught up in taking in the rather grand space around him, but it would seem that Lucius thought that that had been exactly what he had been doing.

"Yes. I heard you," Harry said bitterly, stubbornly meeting Lucius' cold gaze. "I'm supposed to stay in my prison...sorry I mean room," he corrected with obvious sarcasm, "until someone decides I'm worth their time." Harry crossed his arms over his chest. “Just because I wasn't looking at you, doesn't mean I wasn't listening.”

Lucius raised an eyebrow at the boy. “That is something that will have to be addressed,” he stated, but before Harry could reply to this, the blond man had summoned a house elf and was giving the small creature instructions. “Take Mr. Potter straight to his rooms, and then fetch Draco. Inform my son that he is to join me in my study,” Lucius ordered, the elf bowed low to him then turned its attention towards Harry. 

"This way, young master," the tiny creature said, motioning towards one of the doors leading from the Entrance Hall. Harry was a little reluctant to turn his back to the older Malfoy, but Lucius was paying him no mind. The blond was already making his way out of the double doors leading off in the opposite direction to where the house elf was trying to get Harry to go, presumably off towards his office to meet with Draco. 

Feeling somewhat resigned to his fate, Harry let the house elf lead him from the room; beyond the door was a corridor, not that different from the Entrance Hall they had just left, though this one had a large staircase spiraling upwards, splitting off to either side at the first landing. Over to one side of the staircase, Harry saw an open door that looked as if it lead into some sort of sitting room; and on the other side of the staircase, a similar door sat, only through this one Harry could see a large table and lots of chairs. 

“Dining room,” he said to himself as he continued looking around. He could see more doors down a hallway, though he couldn't see what rooms they were; he found that he was actually rather curious as to what could be in them. How could anyone need a house with so many rooms? There were currently on three Malfoys; four if he included himself he realised with a sickening lurch in his gut; was it even possible for them to use every room in the house?

"Please be following me, young master. Mister Malfoy will not like you poking about where you don't belong," the elf reminded Harry, clearly have caught his curious glances and suspecting that he might be doing just that. 

“I wasn't poking, I was just looking,” Harry said defensively, but started his way up the stairs after the elf none-the-less. The elf didn't make any comment to that and waited for Harry to catch up, before continuing to lead him through the halls, and up another flight of stairs. Harry tried to keep track of how many doors they had passed but the place felt like a maze and most of the corridors looked the safe as the last; it was all he could do to simply hope that he would be able to find his way out if he ever needed to. 

If felt like they walked for a long time, far longer than it surely was, in that way that travelling to an unknown location always does, but they finally stopped at a door at the end of a hallway. “What are all these rooms?” Harry asked, looking around at the numerous doors that lined the corridor they were currently standing in.

“These rooms are belonging to, young Master Malfoy,” the elf said distractedly, opening the door they had stopped in front of. “Your rooms is being next to them.” 

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes; he felt he should have known that Draco Malfoy had a whole corridor of rooms to himself. Spoilt brat, he thought a little bitterly. The house elf was watching him a little impatiently though, and so, curious, Harry looked inside. 

His eyes widened as he looked around what seemed to be a surprisingly vast room. The first thing that he could see, a little way directly in front the doorway, was what looked like a small sitting area, with a sofa big enough to sit two comfortably and a high-backed chair, both arranged around another large fireplace. Though this one wasn't nearly as big, or as ornate, as the one in the Entrance Hall, it was still big enough that if Harry chose to he could stand up straight in it. Against the wall behind the armchair was a bookshelf, though it didn't have many books on it at the moment Harry was sure that he would be able to fill it up with a bit of Hermione's help. At least if he did, it would give him something to do while stuck in this room. 

Harry then noticed the archway next to the bookshelf. He glanced at the house-elf questioningly but got only a nod of encouragement and so went to see what else was in the room. Stepping forward and peering through the archway, Harry found himself looking into the bedroom; there was a large four poster bed, which Harry was sure would have been able to fit four people on it comfortably, and yet it still didn't come even close to filling the space it stood in.   
“Um....this is just my room, isn't it?” he asked; he had never seen a bed that big before, let alone slept in one. He was quite certain that the Malfoys were enjoying being able to rub his face in their wealth; normally that would have bothered him, but if it meant that his prison was like this then he wasn't going to throw that in their faces for the moment.

“Yes sir. This is your room," the elf confirmed, nodding its head but remaining by the door. "Young Master Malfoy insisted on it, sir. He is wanting a good room for his bride,” the elf explained, looking almost unsure of itself, as though it thought it might be revealing more information than was permitted. 

Harry didn't know what to make of that, as he looked around the rather lovely rooms. He knew that Draco wasn't happy about their forced bonding, anymore than he was, so it seemed a little strange that the blond, who had hated him so much, for so long, would take the trouble to ensure that he had such nice rooms to live in. Perhaps his first thought was right, and Draco was simply taking a chance to flaunt his affluence.

“Is there anything else young master will be needing?” the elf asked, and Harry turned back to the creature, almost having forgotten it was there. 

“Um....no, I don't think so. Thank you...um...” He looked at the elf carefully, realising he was not sure what he should call the creature; Lucius certainly hadn't bothered with anything resembling a name from what he could remember. 

“Pippsy, sir," the elf said, correctly interpreting Harry's pause. "If you is needing anything, sir, just call.” The elf bowed low and then vanished. 

Finding himself suddenly alone, Harry turned his attention back to the room. It really was far too large for him; he had never had this much space to himself in his whole life. He was fairly sure that he could fit the whole downstairs of the Dursley's house in this one room. 

Harry wandered across his room to the floor-to-ceiling windows, and discovered that the windows actually lead out onto a balcony, which had a wonderful view of the grounds and back garden. Harry smiled, wondering if he would be able to explore that on his own, or if someone would have to escort him through there as well. He turned back into his room and easily found the bathroom, with a bath built into the floor similar to that in the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts; though Harry knew first hand that that bath was a lot larger than this one. 

Shaking his head at the fact that everything in this place really was much too large for just one person, Harry returned to his room. He headed back into the bedroom area; one look at the wardrobe was all it took for him to know that that as well would be far too large for just him to use, given that all of his clothes fit easily into his Hogwarts trunk. 

Pulling the shrunken trunk out of his pocket, Harry gave it a sad look, realising that he wouldn't be needing it any more. Sighing, he waved his wand and returned the trunk to actual size; he supposed he should start unpacking while he waited for Draco to show up. 

**D**

Draco tried not to sigh while he sat in his father's study, waiting for the man to finish whatever paperwork he had started. Pippsy had shown up and informed him that Harry had been shown to his rooms; however, before he had a chance to even consider going and talking to him, the elf had gone on to inform him that he was expected to join his father in his study.

“Father.” Draco said, trying to get the older man's attention, but Lucius ignored his son, continuing on with the business he was currently attending to. It was something that Draco was used to, but it didn't make it any less annoying. It wasn't the first time that Draco found himself wondering if there would ever be a day when he would get a chance to do the same to Lucius. 

After a long silence, which stretched on for several minutes, Draco stood up. “When you are actually free to talk father, I suggest you request my presence then. As of right now, I have my fiancé to attend to,” Draco said with a straight impassive face, but it did get the older man's attention. 

“You will sit down and wait, Draco," Lucius said, though his eyes remained firmly fixed upon the documents in front of him. "There are things that I wish to discuss with you the upcoming marriage.” Lucius slowly raised his gaze and glared at his son, who glared right back at him. 

“With all due respect, father, I believe that this is my marriage and, while you are in fact the one who set it up, I do believe that it is my job to arrange everything that is needed,” Draco pointed out. He knew that his father wanted to control what was happening, but that was why Draco had talked to Blaise, Pansy and Theodore at the beginning of the week. If all went according to plan, then the engagement would be in the morning paper. 

“That is not acceptable, this is a delicate situation," Lucius said sternly, actually putting his pen down and giving his son his full attention for the first time since Draco had entered the room. He waited patiently, and, a moment later, Draco sat back down with a scowl on his face. "No one is going to simply accept the fact that you two are engaged. That is why I have taken the liberty to get us invited to the ministry party tomorrow night. We will start this out slow, with you and Mr. Potter being seen in public as friends; in a few months, when your closeness has become accepted, you two will be seen as more then friends. If we do this right then by New Year's the engagement will be announced,” Lucius explained. 

Draco couldn't help but smile. “Of course, father.” He knew that those plans would be changing come the morning. “If that is all, I do believe that Harry will be getting far to restless locked in his room, and I doubt you want him wandering about on his own just yet.” Not waiting for any response from the older man, Draco got to his feet and headed out the door. 

Lucius frowned as the door closed; Draco had rarely ever agreed to anything so easily before. He would have to keep an eye out to make sure that the future plans were not ruined.

*D*

Draco made his way through the manor, heading straight for his personal corridor of rooms, where the room he had picked out for Harry was situated. He was really going to have to talk to him about what they were going to do; aside from the information being leaked to the Daily Prophet, curtsey of Pansy, who happened to get a job there recently, Draco knew that he and Harry would have to be seen in public soon. And that was something that would only really work with Harry on board with the plan; he just hoped that his fiancé would managed to be agreeable, though given said fiancé was Harry Potter, Draco had no delusions of it being simple or easy.

Upon entering Harry's room, he looked around the small sitting room, noticing that there were a couple extra books on the shelves. Draco smiled; pleased that at least Harry was being productive, and not sulking like he thought he might be. Stepping through the archway, Draco stopped, leaning casually against the doorframe and not making a sound; he watched Harry curiously. The other boy had the wardrobe open, and all the new clothes had been pulled out and thrown haphazardly onto the bed, while the floor surrounding the black haired boy was littered with old Hogwarts books, school robes and a small pile of rags. 

“And here I thought you might be bored locked in here,” Draco said and was surprised at how quickly Harry stood and spun around with his wand drawn. Draco Malfoy, however, remained standing where he was, leaning against the door frame, continuing to watch Harry.

“Is this how you greet your fiancé?” Draco asked with a small smirk. “Then again, I suppose it's almost second nature to you now. Perhaps I should be thankful that you never got into the habit of throwing hexes before finding out who was standing behind you.” Draco pushed himself off the wall and walked over to stand next to Harry, who was slowly lowering his wand.

Draco looked at the clothes that were spread out across the bed. “The clothes are charmed so that they will re-size to fit you perfectly the first time you put them on,” Draco said and he picked up one of the silk dark green shirts that had reminded him of Harry's eyes. “I picked them out myself, if you don't like any of them I can have them returned and we can go pick you up something different.”

Harry huffed, and put his wand back in his holster. “What do you want?”

“I thought you might be interested in exploring the house,” Draco said shrugging. “But if you would rather spend your first night stuck in your room, that is also an option. I don't have to give you a tour.”

“Let me guess, you have better things to do,” Harry said crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at the blond. 

Draco took in Harry's defensive stance and sighed. “Actually no, I don't have anything better to do,” he admitted, running a hand through his blond hair, which Harry noticed wasn't slicked back for once.

“Look, Harry,” Draco said, before pausing, thinking how odd it was to say the other boy's first name, but also knowing it was something that the two of them would have to get used to. It wasn't as though Harry could keep calling him Malfoy. “I think you and I have a few things we should probably talk about,” Draco said, ploughing on. “Either while I show you the house, or else we can stay in here and talk. Either way, we should try and make sure that we are not over heard by my father.”

“Why? Does your father make a habit of listening in on your conversations?” Harry asked raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Not usually, but concerning this, he is going to want to keep a close eye on this arrangement he has set up between us,” Draco sighed and Harry almost laughed. 

“Arrangement? Is that what we're calling it now?” Harry asked with a grin.

“I know neither of us wanted this, but my father obviously had other ideas. There is nothing we can do about the situation, but that doesn't mean I want my father running things,” Draco explained. 

Harry frowned; he could understand Draco's point, but all Harry could do was shake his head. If he had wanted to fight then he would have fought harder to stop any of this from happening at all; then again, Dumbledore had made sure that any opportunity Harry had to fight this was blocked. 

“Look, does it really matter what happens and who's pulling the strings?" Harry asked, sounding resigned. "I'm here, I'm the Malfoy's get out of jail free card, but beyond that I don't care what you or your father do.” Harry walked straight passed Draco into the sitting area, sitting down in the chair closest to the fire place; though there was no fire in it at the moment, Harry still stared into it and waited to see if Draco would leave now. Not that Harry really wanted to be shut in his room all night, but he wasn't in the mood to talk about the situation they were in either.

Draco frowned as he watched Harry; that was definitely not the response that Draco had been looking for. It didn't really seem to fit the whole 'Harry Potter' image, but as Draco looked closer, he couldn't help but notice that there was something very different about the other boy now. There wasn't the normal flare that he used to have in school. 

Draco knew that war could change people, had changed people, so it made sense that even Harry would have changed, but to just accept things like this? It wasn't how things were supposed to be. Though Draco had to remind himself, that the way things were supposed to be most certainly did not include the two of them getting married either. 

Draco walked into the sitting area, though he didn't sit down, he just continued to watch Harry for a moment before speaking. “You do know that this marriage wasn't my idea right?” Draco asked, wanting to make sure that that was clear. 

Harry looked up at him. “I know, but, like I said before, it doesn't matter who is the one pulling the strings. The fact is I'm here and there's not much I can do about it. Does it matter whether it is you or your father who has control over my life now?”

“I think it does matter,” Draco said seriously, taking a seat on the sofa. “My father has always been running my life, telling me what was acceptable and what wasn't. What I should think, or say, though I was always reprimanded for saying too little or too much. I had thought that once the war was over, I would finally have a say in what I got to do with my life, but my father seems more determined than before to have control over something,” Draco explained.

Harry snorted; he didn't mean to, but Draco being upset about this was almost to funny. “You've always happily followed your father's orders., boasting about it in school; if something didn't go your way you ran straight to Daddy to fix it for you. I suppose having Voldemort living in your house opened your eyes to the fact that your father isn't as perfect as you once thought him to be. And of course Lucius wants something control, he spent the last three years kissing the feet of a madman,” Harry pointed out, staring at Draco, ignoring the glare that the blond was giving him. 

“You're not making this any easier, you know,” Draco snapped and Harry just shrugged. 

“What part of, I don't care, are you not understanding?” Harry asked, unable to keep himself from grinning, when he saw that Draco's temper was slowly rising. This was reminding him a little bit of their fights at school, for a moment Harry could forget about being betrayed by Dumbledore, could forget that he was sitting in the Malfoy manor, but that's all it was, just a moment. Harry had to remind himself that they weren't at school anymore; they were both now adult wizards and their lives were about to get more complicated; fighting with Draco most likely wasn't the smartest thing to do. 

Harry sighed closing his eyes, deciding that it would be best if he explained to Draco why he didn't care; from the sound of it, Harry thought that the other boy might just understand his reasons. “Look Draco, I'm tired. I'm done fighting with everyone about every detail of my life. I've never had my own life," Harry told him, his eyes still shut as he tried to find the words. 

"So your father has been your puppeteer," Harry went on, "well I've been pushed and pulled in so many different directions I don't even know who I am any more. I don't have the strength to fight with everyone over every tiny detail, I just want to settle down and have the chance to live my life. And if the only way to get close to that is to marry your skinny arse, then I will.” Harry leaned back in his chair letting out a long sigh, opening his eyes to look at Draco again. “It might not be what I would have chosen for myself, but I stopped having delusions about my own life long ago.”

“How is wanting to make decisions for yourself having delusions?” Draco asked, surprised by Harry's attitude.

“I've just never been able to make my own choices, why should I think people would let me start now?” Harry asked with a shrug of his shoulders. “Though, I suppose since you're the one I'm going to be stuck marrying, I'll be going along with whatever you want,” Harry said.

Draco frowned even more. He really didn't like this; Harry was just handing over control of his whole life to someone who had been a rival since they were eleven. But that was something to worry about on a later date. “So if I suggest we hold a interview with a few reporters at the daily prophet, and other publishers, and we announce our engagement before my father has the chance to...”

“Then let's do it,” Harry shrugged again It made very little difference to him whether the world found out that they were engaged in a few days or a year from now. “If that's what you decide. You want control of the situation, I get that. I'm not going to fight you on this,” Harry admitted. “You seem to have already thought of a plan, and anything I could think of wouldn't be nearly as effective I'm sure.”

“Are you trying to flatter me now?” Draco raised an eyebrow, giving Harry an amused smirk. 

“No, not really. I just know that thinking isn't my strong suit," Harry told him. "Or rather...I'll say planning isn't. I think perfectly well in tough situations, when I have less than a second to decide what I'm going to do, but this whole 'planning things out before making a move', not my thing.” Harry smiled then. “I suppose that's why I suck at chess.”

“So, you'll let me plan out the strategies, and you will follow along with no arguments?” Draco asked, finding it difficult to believe this. He might have issues with Harry's attitude, but it at least made it easier to get him on board with the plan.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. “For right now, yes, I will go along with whatever you decide," he said with a nod of his head. "Though I can't promise that there won't be any arguments, I do still have a temper.” Harry leaned forward in his seat a little to look at Draco, “As long as you let me know what you're planning beforehand, I'll most likely go along with it.”

Draco nodded his agreement, and Harry sat back again studying the blond for a moment. “So, an interview with the prophet?” Harry asked.

Draco shook his head. “Not right now, but they're going to want one by tomorrow.” 

“And why is that?” Harry frowned. 

“Because that's when the news of us being engaged is going to be all over the front page of the Prophet,” Draco told him with a grin, watching Harry's eyes go wide.

“That soon?” Harry asked. He had thought that it wouldn't have hit the papers that fast; mostly because he didn't think the Malfoys would have talked to anyone until they were sure he was actually living in the manor.

“Yes, that soon," Draco confirmed. "I talked to my friends, and one of them has a job at the prophet. Granted, she is probably using this bit of news to kick start her own career,” Draco pointed out, “but it was the fastest way to get control over the situation before my father could follow through with his plan. He wants us to be seen in public as friends first and move forwards from there. Then we would have the wedding by next year.” 

“What was wrong with that plan?” Harry asked; people would have been talking enough over the fact that Harry was even on speaking terms with Draco, the son of a known death eater. But to just have it pop up out of nowhere that the two of them were going to get married? Harry could already picture the headlines on that one. There wasn't a single person alive in the wizarding world that would believe that Harry's mind hadn't been tampered with and he couldn't understand why Draco would want that.

Draco ran a hand through his blond hair. “It's what my father was going to do, making it seem like neither of us are being forced into this against our will. And it will put the Malfoy name right back on top where it has been since before the first fall of the Dark Lord.” Draco shook his head. “It's not that I don't want the Malfoy name to mean something again, of course I do. It's that I just don't want our name to be built up on lies again,” Draco explained; it was a safe explanation because he would not have to go into detail. 

“Nothing wrong with that,” Harry said, smiling at him; this was something he would encourage with Draco. It would be interesting to see his school rival become his own person. “So, the engagement is going to be in the papers first thing tomorrow,” Harry said, and then bit his lower lip thinking. “They're going to ask a lot of questions, especially concerning me. After all, 'the savior'," he said with a look on his face that made it clear how he felt about that name, "is marrying the son of a known death eater; and it isn't as though our rivalry is a secret either. How are we going to explain that to them?”

“That is why we need the interview, after this has hit the papers,” Draco admitted. “It all depends on how much information we want to give them,” Draco said. “But I think those details can be worked out later, once I know how my father is going to react to having his own plans ruined.” Draco stood up “How about a tour of the manor now?” 

Harry nodded, actually thinking that this was a Draco he might be able to work with. Standing up as well, he decided he would put the rest of his things away later, and followed Draco out of the room.

~*H*~

Harry looked at each room that Draco pointed out to him, rooms that included Draco's private potions lab, a library and a training room. Apparently all these rooms belonged to the Malfoy heir; and, as Harry was going to be marrying him, the rooms now belonged to him as well. 

Once Harry had had the full tour of Draco's rooms, Draco showed him the rest of the house. Harry's jaw almost dropped at the site of the main Malfoy library; he couldn't help but think that Hermione would be extremely jealous if she found out that Harry had access to so many books. Though Harry also got the feeling that he wouldn't be allowed to just walk into the library and take any book he wanted off the shelf. 

There seemed to be three different sitting rooms. “Each room is set up to entertain a certain kind of guest, from reporters, to people my father works with," Draco explained when Harry expressed his confusion about this. "There is even one we have for just the family, though it is hardly used except during the holidays.” Draco closed the door to the sitting room they had just been in. “Mother also has her own," he told Harry, "to entertain guests for tea during the winter.”

“Why just the winter?” Harry asked hurrying to keep up with Draco. The last thing he needed was to get lost in this place; he thought it could happen very easily and wondered how Draco never got lost. 

“Because in the summer time she has tea in the back garden.” Draco smiled at him and Harry nodded. 

“I saw a garden from my window. It looked really nice out there. Do you have a gardener that tends to it?” Harry asked curiously and Draco raised an eyebrow at him again. 

“Of course not, we have house elves for that.” Draco shook his head at the ridiculous question and lead Harry into the dining room. “This is where we eat dinner. It's not necessary to come here for every meal, but it is insisted upon that everyone eats dinner here.”

“Do well to remember that, Mr. Potter,” Narcissa said from behind the two boys. Harry spun around quickly. He didn't like having people walk up behind him, especially in this house, even though Harry knew that it was just Narcissa, Lucius and Draco here now; all the other Death Eaters were either locked up or dead. Despite this, Harry knew he would still be a bit jumpy until he got used to being around these people. 

Draco turned a little slower then Harry did, and smiled at the elegant woman. “Hello, mother," he greeted. "I was just giving Harry a tour of the house, and explaining some of the rules to him as well.” 

“Yes, your father informed me that Mr. Potter was here,” Narcissa said giving Draco a small smile. 

“I was going to bring Harry around to greet you mother," Draco replied. "I did not know you had returned from shopping yet.” 

Harry frowned at the almost formal way that Draco spoke to her. Harry looked at Narcissa; she, like Draco and Lucius, looked a lot better then she had the last time Harry had seen her, during the trials for the Death Eaters. Harry had testified on behalf of her and Draco to keep them both out of Azkaban and he remembered clearly how thin and tired the blond woman had looked. 

“It is good to see you again, Mrs. Malfoy,” Harry said as he smiled at her. 

Narcissa turned her attention towards him and returned the smile. “Thank you, Mr. Potter. I am sorry that the circumstances of us meeting again are not much more agreeable than they were last time.” 

Harry shrugged. “I don't think there's any reason for you to apologise. I know where the blame truly belongs, Mrs. Malfoy. But nothing is going to change from pointing fingers either.”

Narcissa looked a little surprised at Harry's response, but nodded. “Very true, Mr. Potter. Since you are going to be here for quite some time then, I think it might be nice if you joined me for tea some time. I have spent far too much time living among strangers, and would like the chance to get to know you on better terms.” 

Harry smiled and nodded. “I think that might be nice. It would be better than having to be stuck in my room all the time.”

“Very well then, we shall have tea tomorrow afternoon then. Unless you and Draco have other plans?” Narcissa asked now looking back to her son. 

“Father mentioned that there was a ministry party that he acquired invitations to," Draco informed her. "I am unsure about the time, but an afternoon tea should be acceptable. I can escort Harry to the garden before I have to leave.” Draco smiled at his mother when she nodded. 

“I think that would be a good idea. Well then, Mr. Potter, I will see you at dinner tonight then.” She nodded to him and Harry watched as she left the dining room and continued on her way, most likely going to talk to Lucius. 

“Somehow that seemed a little weird,” Harry said once Narcissa was gone.

“How so?” Draco asked looking at the smaller boy with confusion; it had seemed perfectly normal to him. 

“Well, for once she actually seemed nice to talk to,” Harry pointed out and chuckled when Draco glared at him. “Well, I've only met her a few times, and none of them have actually been all that pleasant, so it's just surprising that she's being nice now. Though, is that just because I'm going to be stuck living here and married to you?” Harry asked. 

“That is something you would have to ask her,” Draco said a little tersely. “Though I'm warning you, if you upset my mother...”

“Relax, Draco, I don't plan on upsetting anyone here. I have to live with them now too. Well, I don't suppose it wouldn't be too bad if I were to upset your father," he added thoughtfully. "I've seen him really angry a couple times before, it's almost kind of amusing.” Harry grinned and Draco stared at him open mouthed. 

“Being on the receiving end of my father's wrath is NOT amusing Potter!” Draco snapped watching as Harry started laughing. “I fail to see what is so funny about this.” 

“Nothing really. Just, you actually took me seriously,” Harry said. “I am not dumb enough to actually provoke your father.”

“See that you don't,” Draco said, mostly because he knew that Lucius was already going to be angry enough when he saw the paper the next morning.

~*D*~

Sunday morning came a lot faster than Draco truly wanted it to. Dinner the night before had been quiet, no one really had much to say, though Lucius had informed both Draco and Harry that they would both be attending the ministry party the following night. 

Now it was morning, and it was not the party that night that had Draco wanting nothing more than to hide in his room for the entire day. No, Draco was currently looking at his own copy of the Daily Prophet, and as promised, there were two pictures on the front page, one of himself and one of Harry. The title on the top read 'Forbidden Love!' And if the title was bad, then the rest of the article was even worse. 

Draco knew that it had been Pansy who wrote the article, but it sounded more like something Skeeter would have published. 

'Starting as arch rivals in school, to mortal enemies on the battlefield, no one would have guessed that a secret love affair was playing behind the scenes of these tragic lives. Though this reporter has taken it upon herself to look deeper into the lives of the newly engaged couple. 

A young boy hidden by the shadow of his father, and another blinded by the light of the fame thrust upon him. Each of them has had their lives planned out from the day they were born, so looking at it from this direction, maybe it is no surprise that they found love in the most unlikely of places. 

But is this true love? Or simply a way to break away from the image thrust upon them? Or perhaps it is something more? I have contacted the two in question and hope to receive an interview with the couple.'

The article continued on from there explaining the rivalry that Draco and Harry had through school, along with a few quotes from 'close friends' of each boy explaining that, at times, it seemed as if the boys were almost obsessed with each other. 

Draco looked up when there was a knock on his door. Setting the paper aside he stood up and opened it, staring at Harry. “I take it you read the paper?” he asked stepping aside to let Harry in. 

“I did. It's not exactly truthful though,” Harry pointed out. 

“No," Draco agreed. "When has the paper ever printed the truth though? All of this is just guess work at most. I did get a letter from Pansy this morning as well though; she does want to be the one to get the interview with us. We can use that to set the record straight if you want.” Draco walked back over to his bed where he had tossed his paper. “It's not really a bad piece of work, if she was writing a fantasy novel. Really, secret lovers,” Draco snorted, shaking his head in amusement. 

“I think everyone will find that a little farfetched,” Harry said. “Then again, they've believed worse.” Harry watched Draco. “How's your father going to take it?” he asked.

“I don't know," Draco told him. "I'm surprised I haven't been called to his study yet. Though he's probably thinking how he's going to clean up this mess before he calls me down.” Draco shrugged. “Have you had breakfast yet?”

“No, I didn't want to run the risk of bumping into your father this morning,” Harry pointed out. He got the feeling he wouldn't want to be seeing Lucius at all for a few days, not that he thought he was actually going to be lucky enough for that to happen. 

“You could have just called a house elf.” Draco walked over to his wardrobe as he said this and started picking out his own clothes for the day. 

“I didn't see the point to it, when I'm capable of getting my own food,” Harry told him with a shrug.

Draco chuckled. “You just forgot the way to the dining room didn't you?” The blond turned to see Harry's cheeks turning slightly pink. 

“It's a big house," Harry said in his own defense. "Maybe I should just draw myself a map of the place, then I could get around without needing to be lead like a child.” Harry huffed and Draco chuckled again. 

“You'll get used to it. Though I'm sure I can get one of the house elves to make you a map if you really think it would help,” Draco offered as he pulled out a nice set of dark blue wizard robes. 

“I think it will,” Harry said. He looked at Draco's clothes then back at the blond when he noticed Draco starting to take off his night shirt. “I'll just...wait in the library,” Harry said turning to leave the room quickly so Draco could get dressed. Harry felt his cheeks heating up having caught just a glimpse of the pale skin under the shirt. 

Draco raised an eyebrow at the hasty retreat Harry had made before shrugging and getting dressed for the day. It was most definitely going to be a long one. 

TBC

And so chapter 2 is finished! I have already started on chapter 3 of this story, and I am working on Chapter 15 of Unwanted bonds! But now that this is done, I can focus on Unwanted Bonds and get that one done and posted! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Contract under love   
Chapter 3

Lucius Malfoy was a calm and patient man. It was something he had always prided himself on, the ability to remain calm when things didn't go according to plan. This was a good thing too, seeing as how quite a few of his plans had been less then successful, particularly since Harry Potter had returned to the wizarding world. So it was with hidden joy that Lucius had bargained for the boy's future. Lucius had no doubt that having Harry Potter marry Draco would bring the Malfoy name higher than it had ever been before, but this was only if the situation was dealt with carefully. 

He had gone to great lengths to make sure that he had complete control of the situation, as such it was with great annoyance that the head of the Malfoy family picked up that morning's copy of the Daily Prophet glaring at the pictures, the reporters had managed to dig up of Potter, and Draco. As his eyes scanned the article again for the third time since it had been delivered, he knew that this was something that was going to have to be fixed, and quickly. He would have to start with discovering who had already tipped off the Prophet. 

Of course Lucius' first thought went straight to Dumbledore. The old man had been convinced, even after the deal had been made, that Potter wouldn't go along with it all that easily. And should the boy abandon the marriage at any point, for any reason, Dumbledore would find himself the owner of some very old magical properties. Lucius decided that it might be a good idea to keep an eye on the old man, but for now, he had to start with damage control. 

***D***

Harry and Draco made their way down to breakfast once Draco had retrieved Harry from the library. Harry followed closely and silently behind the blond, still trying to memorize the way to the dining room. He was really starting to debate that map idea, at least then he would be able to go around the house and explore on his own. 

When they reached the dining room Harry was surprised that Lucius wasn't in there waiting for them. After the article in the paper, Harry had been sure that Lucius would want to talk to Draco. 

"Good morning, Draco," Narcissa greeted her son.

"Good morning, mother, I trust you slept well?" Draco greeted in return. 

“Yes,” Narcissa said, nodding once, watching as her son took his seat at the table. “This is a pleasant surprise to see you at breakfast this morning," Narcissa admitted, glancing at Harry, who hesitated a moment before sitting down next to Draco.

"I saw the paper this morning, and I suspected that Father would be displeased with me if I were to leave before he had a chance to speak with me," Draco explained. 

"A smart decision, Draco. Your Father is not happy this morning," Narcissa informed him. Draco merely nodded; he already knew that Lucius would be upset about the article. He now just had to worry about what his father would try and do next to control the situation.

Narcissa turned her attention to Harry then, noticing how the young man looked nervous, though he tried hard not to show it. "And good morning to you, Mr. Potter. I hope that your first night here was comfortable enough." 

Harry looked up quickly. "It was very comfortable, thank you,” he said politely, though in truth, no matter how comfortable Harry had been, he had not gotten much sleep. The room and the bed had been far too big and he had had far too much on his mind. Harry thought he would honestly be surprised if he ever got comfortable enough to get a full night sleep in this house.

“Mother, if you are not busy this morning, may I ask that you show Harry your garden?” Draco requested. “He sounded interested in it last night, and I would hate to think that my fiancé was bored to death in his rooms with nothing to do for the day while I am gone.” 

Harry frowned at Draco; being called the blond's fiancé was still very strange, and Harry wasn't sure he liked the title all that much. Even if that is what he was. 

“Of course I don't mind," Narcissa said. "It will be nice to have someone in the house to share my garden with.” Narcissa smiled at Harry, who gave a small one in return before Pippsy brought breakfast in for the three of them. Narcissa ordered the elf to bring some to Lucius in his study; she then looked back at Harry. “Now then, Mr. Potter...”

“Please,” Harry interrupted, “can you just call me Harry? From what I understand I'm going to be stuck living here for a long while, and after Draco and I get married, I'm not really going to be 'Potter' any more, am I?” Harry said, trying to sound polite about it but from the look Draco was giving him, he had most likely failed. 

“If you insist, Harry,” Narcissa agreed. “Though, I fail to see why you would not be allowed to keep your name. After all, you are the last living heir to the Potter name; even my husband would not demand you give up your name. You are also the heir to the Black name, are you not?” Narcissa questioned. 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, Sirius apparently made me his heir," he confirmed. "I didn't even know about it until Dumbledore told me.” Harry clenched a hand into a fist under the table, as he felt the familiar emotions of sadness and anger well up inside him. 

“That was something that you should have been told about as soon as you started school,” Narcissa said with a frown. “Along with your classes, you should have had to study what is expected of you, being an heir to the family name.”

“Well, I can just add that to the list of things that Dumbledore has 'forgotten ' to tell me over the years.” Harry had a hint of bitterness in his voice as he said this. Draco frowned looking at the black-haired boy sitting next to him; he had always thought that Dumbledore was Harry's mentor, someone who was like a grandfather to the young wizard, but from the sound of it, Harry didn't even like the old man.

“So, I will really still be Potter?” Harry asked looking from Narcissa to Draco. 

“Unless you don't really want to be Potter anymore,” Draco said, smirking a little at Harry. “After all, the name Malfoy is much better,” Draco teased, chuckling when Harry rolled his eyes

“Whatever,” Harry mumbled before he started eating his breakfast. 

“Yes, you can still be a Potter," Draco confirmed. "There is no law saying that you have to give up your name, you and I will be bonded, but you can still be Potter and I will still be Malfoy,” he explained. “Unless we decide to combine the names and be either Potter-Malfoy, or Malfoy-Potter, which is also an option. However, we have a whole year to discuss this,” Draco informed him and started eating his own breakfast. 

Harry nodded, feeling relieved that he would be able to keep his name. That was one less thing to worry about. He poked at his food taking small bites now and then, glad that both Draco and Narcissa seemed content to eat in silence. He wasn't eating all that much and he knew, if Mrs. Weasley was there, she would have been fussing over his lack of apatite this morning. 

By the time Draco finished eating, Harry had not even managed a quarter of what was on his plate. "I am going to speak with father," the blond said, pushing his chair back and standing up. "Harry, try to stay out of trouble today?" Draco smirked at Harry, who huffed in slight annoyance at the comment.

"What could I possibly do around here that could get me into trouble?" Harry asked, as he looked up at Draco. A blond eyebrow rose slightly. 

“Do you want a list?" Draco asked teasingly. "I'm sure I could provide you one to go along with the map you also requested.” Draco smirked when Harry just glared at him. 

"Try not to worry too much, Draco," Narcissa said, stopping any possible fight before it could get started. "Go talk with your father, and I will keep Harry out of trouble today," she promised and Draco nodded, smiling at his mother before leaving the dining room. Harry watched him go, looking back at Narcissa only after Draco was out of sight. He didn't say anything to the woman; he honestly didn't know what to say to her. So instead of staring at her awkwardly until something came to mind, he looked down at his barely touched breakfast. 

"You are a quiet person aren't you?" Narcissa questioned. Harry looked up slowly and blinked at her before nodding. No one had ever commented on him being quiet before, then again, most people he knew had seen him angry more than once, and when Harry lost his temper he was anything but quiet.

"It's not a bad thing being quiet, it is just not what I expected of you," Narcissa continued, watching Harry as the boy moved some of the food around on his plate before pushing it away. Leaning back in his chair, Harry sighed, looking back at Narcissa. 

“Is the food not to your liking?” Narcissa asked, sounding genuinely concerned. 

“No, the food is really good," Harry assured her quickly, he didn't want to offend his future mother-in-law, not when she had so far been nothing but pleasant to him. "I just don't have much of an appetite in the mornings,” Harry admitted. 

“Or in the evenings,” Narcissa commented, thinking about how little Harry had eaten the night before as well. Harry was now looking at Narcissa in confusion; he never would have thought her to be the type to worry about how much people did or did not eat. He found himself wondering if it was a mother thing; his aunt had always worried about whether or not Dudley was getting enough to eat, despite the fact that the boy was probably four times the size of Harry, and Molly had always worried about her kids getting enough to eat. 

“I suppose I'm just a bit stressed,” Harry said as he shrugged a shoulder. Narcissa was still giving him a skeptical look, but let it go for now. She couldn't really blame Harry for being stressed. 

“Then, if you are finished eating, shall we go out to the garden?” She suggested, elegantly removing her napkin from her lap, placing in on the table and getting to her feet. She waited patiently for Harry, who stood a moment later, looking at the dishes that were being left on the dining room table. He knew that there were house elves here to take care of them, but it still felt a little weird for him to just leave the dirty plates there for someone else to clean up. He sighed and turned away from the table, following Narcissa through the house and out to the back garden. 

\--D--

Draco made his way down the halls, heading towards his father's study. Draco knew it would be best to talk to his father in the morning, rather than put it off and wait until that evening to try and speak with him. This would make sure that Lucius didn't have enough time to put too much thought into his own plans on how to deal with the leak of information. 

Knocking softly on the door to the study, Draco waited until he heard his father's voice telling him to enter. Straightening up ,Draco took a deep breath before he opened the door and stepped into the study. 

“Good morning, father,” Draco greeted and he had to work to keep the smile off his face when Lucius did not return the greeting, but instead motioned for Draco to have a seat. 

“I take it you have also read the Prophet this morning,” Lucius said firmly, his annoyance clear in his voice as he set his copy of the paper down on his desk, staring hard at his son sitting across from him.

“I have," Draco confirmed, keeping his words and expression impassive. "I thought that you would want to speak to me about it.” Draco watched as Lucius leaned back in his chair. 

“I do want to speak with you. Though I haven't decided what to do about this problem yet. I suppose there isn't much that can be done right now. We can't deny what the article says; it would raise to many questions when your engagement is officially announced,” Lucius pointed out, his expression pinched as though restraining himself from letting his true feelings show. “I suppose the only choice we have is to go with the story they have already stated; we shall have it explained that you and Potter were lovers in school. I will speak with Potter and make sure he understands this.” Lucius leaned back in his chair looking thoughtful for a moment, and Draco got the impression that his father was trying to think of what he could do to make Harry listen to what he had to say. 

“Do you think he'll go along with it that easily?” Draco questioned with an eyebrow raised. “He is a Gryffindor after all,” the blond boy pointed out and Lucius glared at his son. 

“And I suppose you have your own plan as to how we will handle this?” Lucius asked with barely restrained frustration. Draco shrugged a shoulder at his father; he couldn't admit that he had a plan, because all he was really doing was playing by ear for right now. 

“There is a party at the ministry tonight. There are bound to be questions about the relationship between me and Harry,” Draco pointed out. “I am just saying that if we are seen in public together now, it will just confirm what the article said this morning. So why not just give them part of the truth? Something that Harry would be able to follow along with, and something that is still believable,” Draco suggested. 

Lucius looked interested in what Draco was saying. “And what would you plan to tell them exactly?” Lucius asked, his annoyance seeming to fade into curiosity. 

“Just that there was a magical contract between the Malfoy and the Potter family. We wouldn't have to go into detail, and if anyone decided to start asking questions or dig up more information, we wouldn't have to cover up any lies,” Draco said evenly and waited to see what his father's response would be. He was taking a big chance telling his father what he had in mind, but it didn't matter what Draco told him now, because they had a limited time to come up with a plan to fix the mess. Which was exactly what Draco had been hoping for. 

“Very well, that should be acceptable for now,” Lucius said after a long moment of silence between the two of them. It was as good a solution as any he could think of at the moment.

"You may leave now, Draco." Lucius watched his only son nod once before the boy stood and left the study. Lucius had to give Draco credit, his plan was a good one, and would also answer a lot of questions people would be asking about the article. Lucius truly didn't care how any of this played out, there was nothing anyone could do to stop the plans he had set in motion, but he would not see the Malfoy name tarnished in the process.

"Pippsy," Lucius called, his house elf appearing a moment later. 

"Pippsy be here to serve master," the elf said as it bowed low to the floor. 

Lucius pulled a small vile of potion out of his pocket. "I want you to put this in one of Mr. Potter's meals today, and make sure he eats it," the blond man ordered. Pippsy carefully took the potion looking at it curiously, but didn't dare ask any questions. "I will leave another vile of that here in my desk, every day you are to put it in Mr. Potter's food. If you are caught by anyone, you will be severally punished." Lucius glared at the elf, that nodded its understanding.

"Is master needing anything else from Pippsy?" the creature asked.

"No, you may leave," Lucius said, ignoring the creature as it bowed low once more before vanishing. Lucius smiled to himself; some of his plans may have been ruined, but he had so much more in mind then even his son knew about. 

\--------x

Harry smiled as he walked around the garden; he had a feeling that this would be his favorite place to be while he was forced to stay at Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa sat back on the patio watching as Harry wandered around the garden; he seemed much more relaxed out here then he had in the house. She couldn't help but smile at the thought that she would be able to have some company out here now. Draco had always liked the garden, but never to the extent that she did, and Lucius only came out here when he was looking for his wife. 

"You are welcome to come out here any time you wish," Narcissa said to Harry as the boy came back up to the patio. "I was being honest when I said that it would be nice to have someone to share my garden with." She gave Harry a small smile, and the green eyed boy gave her a small smile in return. 

"It's a really relaxing place. Draco said that it’s only the house elves that take care of it?" Harry questioned. 

"Yes," Narcissa answered. "Why do you ask?"

"No real reason,” Harry told her with a shrug, crossing his arms over his chest a little defensively. “I was just trying to think of something that I could do around here, so I won’t have to be stuck in my room all day just reading books," Harry admitted. Narcissa nodded her understanding to that; it would take some time for Harry to get used to the Manor.

"To my knowledge, you are not confined to the house; unless Lucius told you something different?" Narcissa asked, not sure why her husband would have insisted on such a thing.

"The only thing he told me was that I wasn't allowed to wander around the manor on my own." Harry tried not to look to upset about it, but in truth, no matter how big his current room was, he still didn't like the idea of being confined to it. It reminded him far too much of being at the Dursley's; never allowed to ask questions, and if it had been up to them, then he never would have been seen or heard at all. 

“It is easy to get lost if you don't know where you are going,” Narcissa said. “I suppose that was his reasoning for not wanting you to wander around on your own.” 

Harry shrugged a shoulder. “So, I'm allowed to leave the manor if I want?” Harry queried in surprise and Narcissa nodded. 

“Of course; you are not a prisoner here,” Narcissa told him and Harry had to bite his tongue to stop himself from adding 'this time'. 

“What if I wanted my friends to come over?” Harry asked. He knew it was a long shot, since Harry was sure that the Malfoy's wouldn't want to put up with the Weasley's, but; then again, Ron wouldn't be able to put up with the Malfoy's at all, and Harry doubted very much that Hermione would want to come near this place any time soon. “Never mind, forget I asked that.” Harry sighed and sat down in a chair across from Narcissa. 

The blonde woman let out her own small sigh. “Mr. Potter…”

“Harry,” he corrected her. 

“Harry,” Narcissa continued, “I know that this is not what you wanted, and I am sure this is the last thing that Draco wanted as well. I can only guess what Lucius' reasoning is behind this contract between the two of you, bringing honor back to the Malfoy name presumably being part of it. But you are not a prisoner, Harry. Draco and Lucius may not like, or even accept, your choice of friends; however, even if I also dislike your choices of friends, I believe that there has been enough fighting recently,” Narcissa said choosing her words carefully. 

“The Weasley family and the Malfoy's will never be friends,” she went on, not wanting to give Harry false hope on that front, “there is too much bad blood between our families; I, however, am willing to tolerate the people you consider family, if they promise to do the same, and have proper manners while visiting our home. They may come and visit you here, provided it is a planned visit, and you inform either myself, or Lucius at least twenty four hours in advance.”

Harry could now only stare at her in shock. He wondered how much it cost Narcissa to agree to something like that; he had seen how the two families had interacted before, but this woman was willing to offer this to Harry and he found himself quite touched by and grateful for the gesture. 

His shock slowly melted away and was replaced with such a brilliant smile that Narcissa could now only smile back at him. “Thank you, thank you so much.” Harry said softly before standing slowly. “Um...if it's okay, I want to go and write a letter and let Ron know...” He trailed off and Narcissa smiled. 

“Go along then; if you need me for anything, just call Pippsy and she will lead you to where I am,” Narcissa said watching Harry nod his head quickly before hurrying off. She couldn't find it in her to tell him not to run in the house; the boy had been through so much and she couldn't help but wonder if he had ever had much of a chance to act childish; she very much doubted that he had. 

\-----x

It had only been a single day since Harry had left the Burrow, but each one of the Weasleys felt as if there was now something missing. Harry had wormed his way into their family and hearts so perfectly, it shouldn't have felt any different from any other summer when the green-eyed boy had had to return to his relatives, But it was very different; perhaps it was because it was the Malfoys whom Harry was with now. 

Molly worried about Harry, like she always did; she worried that maybe he wasn't getting enough food or enough sleep, worried that he wouldn't be treated right at Malfoy Manor. She considered him one of her sons and it hurt her so deeply that there was nothing that could be done about the situation. 

Arthur was missing his talks with Harry; he had learned so much more about muggles from Harry than he ever had from collecting odd muggle things. Harry had even gotten him a few books to read. He was also worried for the boy, being with the Malfoys, but knew that, after everything, Harry would be able to take care of himself. The only thing that Arthur truly worried about was the Malfoys forbidding Harry from seeing or contacting them. 

The twins, though worried about Harry as well, didn't feel his absence as much as Ron did. The red-head with a short fuse was so angry that he had practically destroyed his room after Harry had left. He had put a brave face on for Harry, because he had enough control over his anger that he was able to do that now, but Ron was already making plans; if Harry didn't contact any of them within a week then he would go straight to Malfoy Manor and demand to see Harry. He and his best friend had gone through to much together and Ron wasn't about to let the Malfoys separate them now. 

And Ginny… she had not been seen since yesterday morning. As far as anyone knew, she was still sulking in her room about Harry having left, but even with her sulking and refusing to talk to anyone, she also knew that there was nothing that could be done. 

It was nearing dinner time in the Weasley house, when Harry's snowy owl, Hedwig, flew in through the window, landing on the counter next to Molly. She blinked at Hedwig in surprise before smiling. “Hello Hedwig,” she greeted, watching the owl hold out its leg, waiting for her to take the letter attached to it. Molly hurriedly removed it and, when the Weasley matriarch had the letter, Hedwig flew over and sat on the window sill so that she would be out of Molly's way. 

Molly sat down and opened the letter; she didn't know if she should be happy, or more worried that Harry was writing so soon. But, as she read his letter, a sad smile started forming. 

"Mum, when's dinner?" Ron asked as he came into the room. "Mum?" he asked when she didn't even look up from the letter she was reading. Frowning deeply Ron took a couple more steps towards his mother before he noticed Hedwig sitting in the window sill.

"Harry wrote a letter already?" he asked in surprise. "What's it say?" he questioned his mother as she folded up the letter. 

"He is letting us know that he is settling in," she said, putting the letter in her pocket before standing up. 

"Can I read it?" Ron asked frowning more when the letter vanished into his mother’s pocket.

"You can read it later, Ron, I promise," Molly said earnestly, "but there is something that I have to speak to your father about first." She didn't want to keep the letter from Ron, he was so worried about his best friend. "I promise you that Harry is perfectly fine, but I really must speak with your father before anything is decided." 

Ron huffed in annoyance before storming out of the room, slamming things on his way back up to his room. Molly sighed and let him go; she would explain it to him later. Looking back at Hedwig she gave the bird a small smile. 

"We wont have a reply until later tonight or tomorrow," Molly said. Hedwig hooted softly before turning and flying out the open window.

\--------x

Harry stared at the ceiling from where he was laying on the floor, the items that had been in his trunk on the floor around him. He had been trying, once again, to go through his things and decide if it was worth finding a place to put it all that wasn't his trunk; but every time he started to feel like he might be able to get something done, the house elf, Pippsy, kept appearing to inform him that Lucius wanted to see Harry in the study. 

Harry had sent her away to inform Lucius that he was busy every time; the elf, of course, had popped off only to come back wringing her hands together. But no matter how many times she asked him, Harry still refused; he didn't want to see Lucius, he didn't want to hear what the man had to say. He had told Pippsy that, and seen her pop off again. Harry sighed in relief when she hadn't come back.

Harry turned his head when he heard a soft knock on the door. He didn't think that Draco would be home yet, it was still fairly early in the after noon. Letting out a frustrated sigh Harry pulled himself up from the floor to go open the door.

He really shouldn't have been surprised to see Lucius standing there. Harry blinked up at the taller man. "Can I help you?" Harry asked, making no move to let this man into his room; if he was going to be made to live in the Manor then he was at least going to keep the space he had been given as truly his.

"I came to speak with you," Lucius informed him. "I sent Pippsy up so that you would come to my study." 

"Just because you 'summon' me to your study, doesn't mean I'm just going to drop everything I am doing to please your every whim," Harry snapped and he was satisfied to see the old familiar anger flicker cross the older man's face before it was promptly masked again.

"You are a guest in this house, I will not tolerate you speaking to me in such a way," Lucius said, keeping his voice even, but it was still easy to tell that the man was getting angry.

"Guest?" Harry asked incredulously, and he couldn't help but laugh. "The only reason I am here is because of the contract," Harry shot back. "I would never willingly be in this house if I actually had a choice," the boy snapped, noticing how Lucius tightened his hand on the head of his cane. Harry knew from his second year what was actually hidden inside the cane. He looked up at the man standing in front of him silently daring him to draw his wand. 

"Something should be done about that attitude of yours. I will set up lessons and we shall see if someone will be up to the challenge of teaching you manners and respect," Lucius said coolly. 

"Just tell me what you want so I can get back to what I was doing," Harry snarled, glaring at the man.

"I came to discuss the event, to which you will be accompanying Draco and me, at the ministry this evening," Lucius said firmly; he had mentioned it over dinner the previous evening, but he could not allow the boy to disgrace the Malfoy family. "We will not be late, so I expect you dressed and waiting in the entrance hall at six," Lucius ordered. 

"I don't do parties," Harry snapped angrily. He did remember some mention of the Ministry party the evening before, but he hadn't really been listening closely and hadn't really registered that they were expecting for him to attend. "Especially ones thrown by the ministry," Harry added, moving to close the door but Lucius stopped him. 

"You will be going, I am not giving you a choice in the matter," Lucius hissed keeping Harry from closing the door. 

Harry actually growled at the man trying to push the door harder. "Does it look like I care what you expect or demand of me? I don't want to go, so I'm not going." Harry shoved Lucius back away from the door; he wasn't very strong, at least not in comparison to the taller man, but he managed to catch the blond man by surprise enough to force him to stumble back. This gave Harry just enough time to slam his door shut pulling out his wand quickly he cast a locking charm, just in case Lucius tried to get in after him. 

Harry remained there for a long tense moment, his wand still drawn and pointed at the door, waiting to see if the elder Malfoy would try and break in. However, when nothing happened after several minuets Harry sighed, put his wand away and went back to his pile of things that were still laying about the floor. He looked around at his belongings, but wasn't in the mood to sort any of it out now. Leaving everything where it was, Harry climbed onto his bed and curled up; he would most likely be hearing about how inappropriate his attitude was for the next few months now, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He truly did hate Lucius Malfoy.

\-----x

It was a few hours later when Harry felt someone gently shaking him awake. He batted at their hand and rolled over pulling the pillow over his face. There was a frustrated sigh and the pillow was ripped from Harry's head, making the black haired boy sit up quickly, grabbing his wand to hex whoever it was trying to wake him up. 

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry and shook his head. “When my father told me that you threw a temper tantrum and were now in your room sulking I didn't believe him.” 

“I'm not sulking, your father is just a bastard,” Harry said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and putting his wand back on his bed side table. Draco shook his head and made no comment on that as he walked over to Harry's wardrobe, glancing at the mess that Harry had left on the floor before he opened the wardrobe going through the robes in there. 

“What are you doing?” Harry asked, swinging his feet over the side of the bed as he watched Draco. 

“I'm getting your dress robes out,” Draco informed him and Harry glared at the blond's back. 

“If your father told you that I had a 'temper tantrum' then he should have also told you that I don't want to go to the ministry party,” Harry snapped. 

“We have to go, Harry,” Draco said looking over his shoulder at the smaller boy. “There are going to be reporters there, and we are going to have to use this to confirm the article that was in the paper this morning,” Draco explained and returned to looking through the robes before pulling out a dark green set that had thin gold trim around the collar, and gold buttons to match. 

“So you go and tell them. I don't want to go,” Harry huffed and Draco shook his head. 

“Well that didn't last long,” Draco said, smirking as he laid the robes out on the bed despite Harry's protests. 

Harry raised an eyebrow at the blond. “What didn't last long?” he asked.

“You listening to everything I say.” Draco looked at him then, still smirking. “It's a little comforting to know that you're not just going to lay down and let someone else run your life; as much fun as the thought used to be, it was a little unnerving to actually see it happening. That being said however, you're still going to the party.” 

“I'm not going!” Harry growled. “You go, and tell everyone that yes I'm engaged to you. I don't want to go just to sit and smile at those people,” Harry said angrily, glaring at Draco; the blond boy rubbed at his temples feeling a headache coming on. 

“Harry, look,” Draco said, trying to keep his calm, “we don't have to stay the whole party. But if we're going to announce the engagement, then you have to be there as well,” he tried to explain but the look Harry was still giving him meant that the black haired boy was still going to put up a fight about it. “What is so bad about going to the party?” Draco finally asked. 

“Do you want the full list?” Harry asked. “Or just the top five?” 

“Anything, as long as it's a good reason, because right now you're acting like a child that isn't being allowed to get his own way,” Draco hissed back; he was rapidly loosing his patience with Harry, and somewhere in the back of his mind he was wondering if this was what life with Harry would be like. 

“I don't like being the center of attention,” Harry snapped at him. “If we go to that party then every reporter that's there will want to talk to me, find out what my side of the story is about our engagement. Am I just go and pretend that I want this life?” he asked rhetorically, gesturing around him. “And smile sweetly while they all act like they actually care about me, when I have seen time and time again, they don’t care at all?”

He hadn’t really intended to say all this, but it was like the damn had burst and he couldn’t hold back. ”And then,” he went on, “even if I do tell them the truth about us, they will just print whatever the hell they want anyway to make it sound more interesting because Merlin forbid that their 'savior',” Harry sneered, practically spitting the word, “has a boring life. It's like everyone is just waiting to find out what my next big adventure is, waiting to see if I will go off and hunt down other dark wizards to kill.” Harry made a huffing sound when he was finished, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from the blond. 

“That does sound rather annoying,” Draco admitted, but he didn't sound too impressed with Harry's reasoning though. “However, you're not the only one with a hard life, Potter.” Draco glared at Harry. “So the prophet makes up shit about you that's not true, makes you out to be some great wizard so that people can continue to worship the ground you walk on. I would switch places with you any day of the week.” Draco was seething. He pointed at the robes he put on the bed. “Put those on, and come down stairs,” he ordered. “You are going to the damn party if I have to body bind you and drag you there myself!” And with that, Draco turned and left the room, slamming the door on his way out. 

Harry winced on hearing it, but he remained sitting on his bed. Slowly he turned his attention to the robes that Draco had picked out for him. He felt completely stupid now for complaining about how bad things for him were; yes, he got unwanted attention, but Draco surly must have had it a hell of a lot worse. After all, how much worse could it get than being the son of a Death Eater? Harry felt extremely stupid for not realising it sooner. 

Slowly the black haired boy pulled himself off the bed to get changed and go downstairs to meet Draco. 

\-----x

Draco and Harry had arrived at the party together, Lucius having gone on ahead of them. Harry was thankful for that at least; he didn't think he would be able to stand a second run in with the elder Malfoy that night; it was bad enough that he had to remain at Draco's side as they walked through the crowded room. 

Draco hadn't spoken a word to Harry since the black haired boy had come downstairs dressed in his robes. He had only given Harry a critical look over before handing an invitation to Harry and stepping into the floo. Harry had debated for a moment about really not going, but decided that Draco would probably make good on his threat to drag him to the party. 

So it was that Harry found himself in a crowded room, with Draco at his side and surrounded by people who kept on wanting to shake his hand, as if they knew him, people who wanted the chance to talk to, and hopefully touch, the-boy-who-lived. All of them were either ignoring Draco completely, or giving the blond the coldest look they could muster. 

“Mr. Potter! I had no idea that you were going to be here this evening!” a familiar voice said and Harry winced, turning slowly to look at Rita Skeeter as she hurried over to him. 

“What do you want?” Harry asked a bit more rudely then he had actually intended to, but out of all the reporters who wanted to talk to him tonight, this was the one that Harry wanted to avoid the most. 

“An interview of course,” she said grinning widely at Harry, hardly giving Draco a glance. “The biggest scandal in the young savior's life, the forbidden love-” 

“Do excuse me for interrupting,” Draco said, cutting Skeeter off, “but we have promised an exclusive interview to Ms. Parkinson.” Draco smiled politely as he watched the woman's face fall in disappointment, though it didn't last long as she smiled again looking from Draco back to Harry. 

“Yes, of course, I suppose it's only fair to let someone else have the pleasure of writing about Mr. Potter,” she said, turning her full attention back towards Harry. “But you know, if you wanted to give me a private interview...”

“No,” Harry said firmly and turned to walk away. He couldn't understand how that woman still had her job; she would have been better suited to writing fantasy stories. Harry glanced over at Draco, who was still at his side, walking with him, but the blond didn't even look in his direction. Harry sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly; he could only assume that Draco was still mad at him. 

“Look, Draco, I'm sorry...” Harry started to say. 

“Not now,” Draco interrupted in a quiet tone, under his breath, cutting him off. Harry looked at him, sighing and nodding. There was a sudden flash and Harry jumped, looking around for who had taken the picture. 

“A little warning before you do that next time!” Harry huffed, glaring as another picture was taken. He really hated this; he didn't want to be there and there were far too many people. With one more look at Draco, and a glare towards the man with the camera, Harry started to storm off towards the group of people. Draco moved to follow him but Harry looked back at the blond. “Leave me alone,” Harry hissed softly and continued on his way through the gathered people and towards the bar. 

“You look like you could use something to drink,” the person behind the bar said and Harry just nodded a little absent-mindedly. 

“There's far too many people here,” Harry admitted grumpily, as he took a seat at the bar. 

“There's not that many, it's only a small party. I've seen bigger,” The bar tender said pouring Harry a glass of some kind of cocktail. 

“I don't like being around people in general, so this right here is far too many people. And I swear everyone in this damn room has tried to shake my hand at least three times,” Harry complained taking the glass that was handed to him and downing it. The bartender stared at him for a long moment. 

“You're Harry Potter,” the man said, now staring at the scar on Harry's forehead. 

“Yeah, thanks for reminding me. I almost forgot that,” Harry snapped. 

“Sorry, I don't mean to stare. It's just I never thought I would ever be able to meet you is all. I heard that you avoided parties like this,” the bartender explained. 

Harry put the empty glass back on the counter top. “I do avoid parties like this," he confirmed, still sounding rather annoyed. "But my fiancé was invited, so I kind of had to come.” Harry shrugged taking the second glass that was handed to him, not having even noticed the bartender making it this time. Turning from the bar, and glancing around the room, his attention drifted towards a small group of people where he saw Draco standing. 

The bartender also looked in the direction Harry was and frowned. “So it's true?" he asked, looking surprised. "Are you really engaged to Draco Malfoy?”

“Unfortunately, for once the prophet wasn't making stuff up,” Harry grumbled, before shrugging and downing half of his second glass, feeling the unpleasant burn in his throat and stomach.

“If you don't mind me asking, why him?” the bartender queried, his voice a little quieter as he leaned forward over the bar a little. 

“He does mind you asking," someone said, as they came and sat down next to Harry. "Now, I suggest that you do your job and attend to the other people at the bar,” the newcomer said, gesturing to a few waiting guests; the bartender didn't look very happy at this suggestion but complied none-the-less. 

Harry looked at the man suspiciously, his green eyes blinking slowly, as he looked up into the man's violet ones. Harry vaguely recognised this person from Hogwarts, but he couldn't recall ever talking to the other boy.

“Blaise Zabini,” the tan boy said, as he held out his hand to Harry, who blinked in surprise before slowly taking the offered hand. Blaise looked at him raising an eyebrow. “Usually it's polite to answer with your own name,” Blaise said, chuckling as Harry's cheeks went slightly pink. 

“You can't pretend you don't know who I am,” Harry shot back.

Blaise chuckled again. “I know exactly who you are. But the fact still remains that this is the first time we've ever really been introduced. If you're going to be marrying Draco it's best to brush up on some basic manners.”

“Um...okay, I'm Harry,” Harry said pulling his hand back and giving Blaise a curious look before picking up his drink again, sipping at it a little more slowly this time, as much for something to do with his hands as anything else. 

“Not much of a party person, are you?” Blaise observed, ordering his own drink from one of the other bartenders and turning in his seat so he could lean back against the bar as he turned his attention to the people in the room. 

“Is it that obvious?” Harry asked looking at the tan boy sitting next to him. 

Blaise shook his head. “No, not really, but Draco told me.” Blaise nodded over towards where the blond was talking with some more people who looked like they might have actually been reporters. 

“Oh,” was all Harry could say as he sipped at his drink, the both of them falling into silence. 

“You don't talk much,” Blaise stated and Harry looked over at him again. 

Harry frowned; Blaise was the second person that day to point out how quiet he was. Was it really something that strange? “No, I don't talk much. I find it pointless to talk to people when most of them don't listen to what I'm saying anyway,” Harry said, not really having intended to make such a confession; he sipped at his drink again because it was easier than looking at the other boy. 

“I'm listening,” Blaise pointed out taking a sip of his own drink. “I am curious though, you don't have to answer this, but why ARE you marrying Draco?" he asked, dropping his voice a little. "I know it was a magical contract which left you both with little choice in the matter, but what were they holding over your head to make you marry him?”

Harry shook his head. “It's really complicated. And if I start to think about it now I might actually be tempted to kill the people responsible for putting me through this,” Harry admitted. 

“I don't think you should say that too loudly," Blaise pointed out. "Not with all these reporters around everywhere.” The tan boy smirked and Harry shot him a glare. 

“Does it really matter if they hear what I say or not? They're just going to make stuff up to print about me anyway. I've already been rude to more then one of them tonight, I fully expect my face to be plastered all over the front page tomorrow,” Harry told him, giving a huff of annoyance and finished his drink before leaving the cup on the counter and standing up. “It was nice talking to you,” he said to Blaise before he moved away from the bar quickly, ducking between people, leaving Blaise sitting at the bar alone.

“Was that my fiancé you just chased off?” Draco asked, coming to stand next to Blaise. 

“Nah, he saw you coming over and decided to make a run for it,” Blaise teased. “I think he's a bit stressed.” Blaise looked at his friend who sighed. 

“I don't blame him for being stressed. We kind of had a fight right before we came here.” Draco sighed again. “Not that it's strange that we fought, it's what the two of us are good at I suppose.” 

“Yes, I suppose the two of you do have rather a bit of experience with fighting each other," Blaise agreed. "Why not go after him and try to talk?” he suggested. “You've been here for a couple hours, and so if your father comes looking for you I'll just tell him that Potter drank to much so you had to take him home.” Blaise gave Draco a gentle shove in the direction that Harry had gone off to. Blaise couldn't say he was really happy about the whole thing, Theodore and Pansy weren't happy either, but he had decided that if he could make things a little easier for Draco, then he would. 

Draco gave his friend a grateful smile; not many of his friends would be brave enough to tell Lucius that his son had ducked out of a party early. Especially when they were supposed to be making an announcement about the engagement. “Thank you, Blaise, I owe you one.” 

“Yeah, you do. Don't worry though, I've been keeping track of how much you owe me, and when the time comes I'll be calling in all the favors at once,” Blaise joked, and Draco smirked at him before hurrying off to catch up to Harry. 

Harry wasn't very difficult to find; the black haired boy had found an empty table that was on the far side of the room away from most of the people. Draco approached him, frowning when he saw Harry was sitting with his arms on the table, and his head resting on them; for him there was no mistaking his fiancé's distinctive hair, but Harry's face being hidden was probably the reason that the black haired boy was being left alone for the moment.

“Harry?” Draco said hesitantly. Harry showed no sign of having heard Draco at all, and for a moment the blond thought that Harry may have actually fallen asleep at the table. Reaching out, Draco put a hand on Harry's arm and Harry's head snapped up quickly to look at him; the blond frown when he realised that he could feel that Harry was shaking slightly. 

“What?” Harry snapped, pulling his arm away from Draco as he sat up straight, glaring at his fiancé. 

“What's wrong?” Draco asked, not really liking Harry's hostile behavior, though he couldn't really blame him for it.

“Nothing's wrong,” Harry said looking away. “What do you want?” he asked impatiently.

“I came to find you, to see if you're okay,” Draco said sitting down in the empty chair across from Harry. 

Harry let out a humorless laugh. “Oh, I'm just fine. I love being dragged to parties I don't want to be at, followed around by people who want to touch me because I'm Harry Potter, while being ignored by the person who made me come here in the first place.” Harry glared at Draco and the blond sighed. 

“I'm not ignoring you, Harry,” Draco insisted. 

“You are," Harry stated, looking back at the blond again. "This is the first you've talked to me since we got here, and that was two hours ago, Draco,” he snapped and Draco frowned at that. He didn't think he had been ignoring Harry. “The only time you talked to me was when I tried to apologise for upsetting you, but you didn't want to hear that either.” Harry rested his head back on the table. “I know you're upset because of what I said earlier," he went on, his voice muffled from having his head in his arms again. "I really didn't have a good reason for not wanting to come here I suppose, but I still don't want to be here. I hate all this attention, I don't know how to handle it and it's stressing me out.” 

Draco's frown deepened as he watched his fiancé. “Harry, I didn't mean to ignore you; and I'm not mad, annoyed maybe, but not mad. I don't like these parties much either, though I suppose I have more practice at dealing with them then you do.” 

Harry lifted his head slightly to look at Draco. "You sure have a strange way of showing they you're not mad." 

Draco shrugged his shoulder. "I suppose so," Draco admitted, looking around the room before standing up. "I think we've been here long enough, we should be able to go home now and no one will miss us." Draco looked back at Harry to find the other boy already standing up too. 

"What about announcing our engagement?" Harry asked.

"The fact that we're here together is enough of an announcement I think," Draco told him, reaching out and putting a hand on his arm, as a peace gesture. "The official announcement will be in the paper tomorrow, which means we'll have to start planning the wedding."

"Whatever, I don't care. Can we just leave now?" Harry asked; he was done with this stupid party and the people there.

"Alright, we're leaving now," Draco said, smiling as he took Harry's hand and lead him out of the party, keeping an eye out for his father, knowing the man would probably try and stop them, but thankfully there was no sign of him.

Draco let Harry go through the floo first before following right after. As the blond stepped out on the other side he saw Harry picking himself up off the floor and heading straight to the door. "Am I really that bad to be around?" Draco asked. 

Harry stopped in the doorway looking over his shoulder at Draco. "I want to get out of these robes and into my own clothes," Harry explained, giving Draco a curious look as the blond walked over to stand next to him. 

"I'll walk up with you then. I will also ask Pippsy to bring us up some tea and something to eat. There are still some things I would like to talk about." Draco watched as Harry frowned, not looking all that happy about Draco's insistence on going with him. 

"Can't we just talk tomorrow? I'm tired, and I'm kinda done with people for tonight," Harry told him, he really wasn't in the mood to be around anyone else at the moment. 

"Pansy is coming over tomorrow, she's the one who will be writing the interview for the prophet and we won't have time to talk before she arrives, unless you wake up really early," Draco explained. "She will most likely be here right after breakfast and I want to talk about exactly what we want her to write.” Draco went straight past Harry and started on his way upstairs. 

Harry clenched his teeth holding back any comments he had for Draco as he followed the blond. He didn't know why his input on this was so important, seeing as how he had already told Draco that he would go along with what the blond had decided. He would just remind Draco of that, and then hopefully he would be able to have some time to himself to de-stress. 

\------x

Draco reluctantly agreed to allow Harry an hour to himself before Pippsy showed up with tea, and treacle tart. Harry smiled as he picked up a piece for himself and started eating it, without even waiting for Draco to join him in his room. 

The blond stood by the doorway watching as Harry finished his first slice of the tart and started on a second. “I had Pippsy make that to go with the tea,” Draco pointed out, chuckling as Harry's cheeks turned slightly pink. 

“Sorry,” Harry said, looking up and spotting his fiancé, putting his second peace down and waiting for Draco to sit down as well. “So, what do we have to talk about?” Harry asked. “I already said I would go along with whatever you wanted.” 

Draco sat down in the seat across from Harry and started fixing himself some tea. He looked up at the other boy and frowned. “You did say that, and then, as soon as something came up that you didn't want to do, you started having an attitude about it,” Draco pointed out. “Unless going places with me wasn't part of the original deal.” 

Harry sighed, fixing himself some tea as well. “I didn't really know what to expect when I said that,” he admitted. “The thought of going to Ministry parties with you certainly never crossed my mind.” 

“That's what I thought," Draco said, sipping at his tea. "So, to avoid any more fights in the future...” he said, and Draco couldn't keep the smile off his face when Harry chuckled. “Though it is unlikely you and I will ever be able to completely avoid fighting in the future," he conceded. “But I am suggesting that we at least try, by talking things out before hand.” 

Harry stared at Draco; he had known before that Draco had definitely grown up, but it was still a little surprising to hear the blond be the one to suggest they talk things out before resorting to yelling or getting angry with each other. “We can try,” Harry said. “I told you before though, I still have a temper, and I suppose it does get away from me at times.” 

“At least you're not blowing things up,” Draco said, as he smirked, leaning back in his seat and sipping at his tea. Harry's cheeks darkened again as he picked up his treacle tart and started eating that again, occasionally sipping at his tea. 

“Now that we're both a little more calm," the blond went on. "I am sorry that I dragged you to the party tonight. I didn't really understand why it was such a big deal.”

Harry sighed, shaking his head. “You don't need to apologise," he said. "I was acting childish I suppose, but I wasn't really paying attention at dinner yesterday when you and Lucius were talking about the party. So when your father showed up at my door, demanding that I be dressed and ready to leave for the party by six, it felt like I had had no notice."

Draco nodded his understanding at that. He had been aware that Harry's focus had been a bit off the day before, but when Harry explained it like he had, the overreaction about the party felt like it made a little bit more sense. He was still not pleased with Harry, but he at least felt he partially understood.

"I said I would go along with whatever you decided to do, but it doesn't mean that I like being bossed around by your father of all people,” Harry went on to explain. "And, like I said before, I really don't like parties, particularly Ministry ones."

“Your attitude makes a bit more sense now," Draco said with a nod. "My father usually doesn't come up to my rooms, he tends to send Pippsy to come get me and let me know he wants to speak with me,” the blond told him, setting his tea cup down on the table, looking across at Harry. 

“Well...he tried, but I kind of ignored being summoned to his study,” Harry admitted softly, looking a little bashful. 

“Next time, it would be best not to ignore it if he calls for you. I don't think my father would do anything, but he's not the type of man who likes to be ignored,” Draco said, before he frowned in thought for a moment. “I suppose that is something he and I have in common.” 

“I'll keep that in mind,” Harry said, chuckling before going back to drinking his tea and finishing his treacle tart. “So, Pansy is going to be doing the interview tomorrow?”

“Yes," Draco confirmed, "I was thinking that we would explain about the contract and focus more on the bright side of things, instead of the fact that we're both being blackmailed into this.” 

“Why?” Harry asked. "I mean, do we really want people to know about the contract?" Harry was still mad about it and the fact that there was nothing that could really be done to change the contract unless Dumbledore and Lucius agreed on it but he didn't really want to tell everyone that the Headmaster of Hogwarts had essentially sold Harry off to the right hand man of Voldemort himself. 

“Because I, for one, am already enough of a target to most people in the wizarding world," Draco said, resting his elbows on his knees as he leaned forwards. "It won't matter to the majority of people if it was my father who set this up to begin with, it isn't going to make any difference to their opinion of Lucius Malfoy; nor me for that matter. And, if they manage to kill me, then your problem will be solved either way.” Draco watched the color drain from Harry's face; clearly the green-eyed boy hadn't thought about any of that. 

“Oh...then, wouldn't it be better if we just went along with the 'secret lovers' thing that was in this morning's prophet?” Harry asked; he barely even liked Draco but he didn't really like the idea of people going after the blond. Lucius he didn't care about, but if people did start to target Draco for this then the blond could actually get seriously hurt. That thought alone made Harry feel slightly sick. 

“I told you before, I want to rebuild my family name; I don't want to do it by telling lies,” Draco insisted. 

“Yeah but, if I go along with it, then people won't be able to say anything about it,” Harry argued. Draco watched him for a moment before he stood up and walked around the table so he could stand in front Harry. 

“Can you do that?” Draco asked. “Can you really put on that good of an act to pretend that we've been secret lovers for years?” Draco leaned down putting his hands on either side of Harry's head as the smaller boy pressed back into his seat. “Can you pretend to know me well enough to pull that off? Would you be willing to tell me every secret you have so I would be able to play my part just as well?” 

Draco was leaning so close to Harry that the black haired boy could feel Draco's breath, it didn't escape his notice either that if he leaned up just a little bit he would be able to press his lips against those soft pink ones that were so close to him. Harry felt himself shake his head, trying to clear his thoughts, but Draco seemed to have taken it as his answer and pulled away, the blond standing up straight again. 

“I didn't think so,” Draco said, smirking as he returned to his own seat. Harry was left sitting in his own, feeling very baffled about what had just happened. Even as Draco continued talking, making plans for what they would tell Pansy the next day Harry couldn't seem to focus much on anything, he just nodded and agreed with Draco until the blond decided it was getting to late and went to bed. 

Harry followed Draco to the door and watched as Draco left, going down the hall to where Harry knew the blond's room was located. Harry waited until Draco was gone from his sight, before shutting himself inside the rooms he had been given; he leaned back against the door and put a hand on his chest where it felt as if his heart was still beating to fast. He had wanted to kiss Draco; the thought was so crazy that Harry could only decide it had to have been the alcohol he had had at the party earlier that evening, ignoring the fact that it had been hours ago and he was perfectly sober, not to mention the drinks he had hadn't even effected him. Pushing away the thoughts of the crazy evening, Harry got ready for bed, deciding he would need his sleep for tomorrow. 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter!

 

Special thanks to my beta reader BickyMonster!! As always you are absolutely amazing <3

So now here is chapter 4 of Contract under Love. I am really enjoying writing this story and I have so many plans for our boys. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

 

Contract under love

Chapter 4

 

Draco sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror making sure his robes were straight; even though it was only Pansy coming over to interview him and Harry, he wanted to look presentable in case she decided to take a few pictures for the article as well. It was always best to be prepared for anything.

 

After checking the time and looking at himself once more, Draco left his own room and went down the hall to Harry's. He let himself in, looking around the small, apparently empty sitting area before making his way through the doorway into the bedroom area. He stopped and looked around there too, frowning when he didn't see Harry anywhere.

 

The bed was empty, and looked like it hadn't even been slept in, the wardrobe was open. With a quick look inside he saw a set of clothes already missing from one of the hangers, and figured that probably meant that Harry was already up and dressed for the day.

 

Draco left the room and went in search of Harry. He didn't like the idea of Harry wandering around the manor by himself, not when the other boy could so easily get lost and wander into rooms that he really shouldn't be in. It did make him wonder if the elves really had sorted a map for Harry though.

 

He decided to start by checking the rooms in his section of the house, to see if Harry was in any of them, and was just checking in his library when he heard the sound of a house elf appearing in the hallway behind him. Turning to look towards the noise, he saw Pippsy bowing low to the floor.

 

“Young master sir, Pippsy is sent to tell you that your friends is to be arriving soon sir,” Pippsy said standing up a bit straighter.

 

“I will be down in a moment,” Draco said and was half way turned from the elf when he paused and looked back at Pippsy. “Where is Harry?” he asked. Pippsy looked up at Draco.

 

“He is having breakfast with Mistress, young master, in her garden this morning,” Pippsy informed him.

 

Draco raised an eyebrow at this but nodded, glad that he wasn't going to have to search the whole house for him now at least. He made his way down the stairs heading for his mother's garden, and sure enough, when he got there, Harry sitting at the small table across from Narcissa, both of them eating breakfast.

 

“Good morning, Draco,” Narcissa greeted, having seen her son before Harry.

 

“Good morning, mother.” The blond nodded at her and looked at Harry, who now had his attention on Draco, who was standing in the doorway. “You're up early, Harry.” Draco commented.

 

“I've been up for a while actually,” Harry admitted. “I had Pippsy show me down to the dining room so I wouldn't get lost on the way.”

 

“Will you be joining us for breakfast this morning, Draco?” Narcissa questioned.

 

“Not this morning, Mother, I am expecting company shortly,” Draco said looking at Harry, who had returned to eating the bits of fruit he had in front of him.

 

Harry swallowed what he had in his mouth, looking back up at Draco. “What time is Parkinson supposed to be here?” he asked curiously.

 

“She's not supposed to be here for another half an hour,” Draco replied, still watching Harry. There was something quite strange about his former school rival sitting there having breakfast with Narcissa; most particularly that Harry seemed so at ease with the situation. “We should go and make sure things are ready for when she arrives,” Draco informed him, and waited for Harry to stand up so they could go to one of the sitting rooms.

 

Harry, however, was apparently perfectly content where he was for the moment. “We've still got half an hour, and I'm still eating,” the green eyed boy said dismissively, picking up a piece of melon from the dish in front of him and popping it into his mouth.

 

Draco couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes, even knowing that his father would likely chastise him for such a plebeian reaction. “Just bring it with you then.”

 

Narcissa smiled fondly at Draco, then looked at Harry, who still made no sign of moving, but said nothing. A few more moments passed quietly as Harry continued to leisurely eat a little more of what was in front on him and Draco was getting more impatient by the second, until Harry finally stood up, his plate of food only half finished.

 

Narcissa smiled at the boy as he stood. “I enjoyed having breakfast with you again this morning, Harry,” she told him earnestly.

 

“I did too. I don't see myself over sleeping any time soon, so we can do it again tomorrow?” Harry suggested. He didn't want to assume that he would be welcome to eat with Narcissa out here every morning, but it had been less awkward then yesterday and he wanted to build on that; today he had actually had something to talk about when she asked how the party had gone last night. Though Harry had tried not to complain about it too much, he felt a bit better after she had confided in him that she had always hated the ministry parties herself.

 

“Of course, Harry,” Narcissa assured him with a polite nod of her head, and she watched as Draco hurriedly took Harry's hand, excused himself and Harry, before dragging the other boy inside.

 

“You don't have to drag me,” Harry protested, pulling his hand free from Draco's once they were inside the house. “What's the hurry anyway? You said we had time,” he said and followed Draco, who was already heading into the sitting room that they would be spending at least the next few hours being questioned by Pansy.

 

“Draco, it's rude to keep a lady waiting,” Pansy said when both boys entered the room; she was sat in one of the armchairs in the room, back straight, one knee hooked elegantly over the other and her deliberately pleasant and unconvincingly innocent smile firmly in place.

 

“I didn't do it on purpose and you know it,” Draco replied curtly as he closed the door once Harry had followed him through.

 

“I thought you weren't supposed to be here for half an hour?” Harry questioned looking at Pansy and then to Draco with a confused expression; it was not at all like the blond to get such details wrong.

 

Pansy smirked at the pair of them and shrugged. “I like being early, Draco knows this. So as I said, it was rude for you to have kept me waiting, Draco,” she repeated, fixing her glaze firmly on the blond.

 

“And it is also rude to show up half an hour before you are supposed to,” Draco pointed out, though his tone was more of fond exasperation than true annoyance. “Besides, Harry wanted to finish eating breakfast," he went on, "and considering he's skin and bones as it is, it's probably not a good idea to make him skip a meal.” Draco grinned when Pansy snickered, glancing from Draco back to Harry once more, looking him up and down.

 

“Yes, I see what you mean," Pansy agreed after a moment of consideration. "Well, I supposed you're excused this time, just don't let it happen again,” she said, giving a look to Harry, who just shrugged. He didn't expect to let it happen again, because this was the only interview he planned on giving.

 

“Can we just get this over with?” Harry asked a little grumpily.

 

“And here was me thinking that you just had an attitude last night because you were being made to go to the party,” a male voice said from behind Harry, causing the black haired boy to spin around, his wand drawn and pointed at the person who he hadn't realised was there.

 

Draco sighed and pinched the brim of his nose. “Harry put your wand away, no one here is going to attack you,” he instructed before looking from Harry to his tan friend. “Blaise, what are you doing here?” Draco asked; he had thought it would just be Pansy coming over today.

 

“I'm here to help,” Blaise said. “Theo wanted to come to, but his mother is forcing him to do shopping for school.” The tan boy smiled at Draco then looked to Harry. “May I sit down?” he asked.

 

Harry flushed before slowly lowering his wand, watching as Blaise nodded his thanks and walked across the room from where he had been stood to take a seat at one end of one of the sofas. Harry thought it was rather odd to witness Draco, Pansy and Blaise interacting with each other; he had never seen the three friends act like this while at Hogwarts, and it was obvious that they were very close to one another. Harry couldn't help feeling like an outsider right now.

 

“Are we doing this thing or not?” Pansy asked. “If I can use Potter to kick start my career, then I won't have to go back to school. Which is probably for the best.” She grinned and looked over at Harry, who blinked in surprise at her statement before his green eyes narrowed to glare at her.

 

“I refuse to let you build your career on my life, I've got plenty of other people trying to do that already,” Harry snapped before turning pulling open the door and storming out. However, someone grabbed him by the arm stopping him before he got too far. “Let me go,” Harry hissed dangerously, not turning to see who had grabbed him.

 

“Harry,” Draco said softly, not letting him go, “you said you would do this. What does it matter if Pansy is using this to start a career? I don't blame her for not wanting to go back to school. None of us really want to go back there.”

 

“So don't,” Harry said, still stubbornly not turning around. “I know I'm not.” He had already told Ron and Hermione that he wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts; there had been plenty of reasons for not going back before, though now the main one was the fact that he didn't want to be anywhere near Dumbledore.

 

“It's not that simple for some of us, Harry," Draco told him but hurried on, not really wanting to get into that now. "Look, you just have to answer the questions she asks, and I'll read over whatever notes she writes down today, and we can check the article before any of it ends up in the paper,” Draco promised, smiling when he felt Harry's tense muscles relax slightly.

 

“I want to read them too,” Harry demanded, finally turning to look back at Draco. The blond nodded in agreement, and lead him back to the room where Pansy and Blaise were both still sitting.

 

Pansy grinned. “Oh good, we're still doing this?” she asked looking at Harry.

 

“I suppose so. But if you write something I don't like, I'll burn it,” Harry threatened and sat down in an empty seat as far away from everyone as he could manage. Draco raised an eyebrow at that but made no comment as he took his own seat, settling himself down for what promised to be a very tiring few hours.

 

\------------------x

 

Narcissa looked down at the letter that had just landed in front of her, then glanced at the tiny owl that was flying around looking far too excited about the fact that it had made a successful delivery. She waved her wand over the envelope, though most of the cursed letters had stopped arriving, and the few that did show up were usually addressed to Lucius, Narcissa knew it was best to be safe rather than sorry. When she didn't detect anything she picked up the letter and opened it.

 

She frowned as she read the letter; she felt that in hindsight she probably should have been expecting something like this, but it still came as a surprise to receive a lunch invitation from Molly Weasley. Folding up the letter and setting it down she looked back at the owl that was still flying around. Leave it to a family like the Weasley's to have such an annoying creature.

 

“Be gone with you,” she said, shooing the owl away. If she was going to write a reply, she would be using one of her own owls to deliver it.

 

She looked back down at the letter on the table; she would have to put some serious thought into accepting the invitation. Though she didn't think there was any way around it; she already knew that there was no way to avoid the Weasley family now that Draco and Harry were to be married. They were so fiercely protective of Potter, and after everything that had happened during the war, she honestly couldn't blame them.

 

\---------------------x

 

Draco was surprised at how easy the interview had been. Despite some of Pansy's more prying and difficult questions, and Harry's attitude in general, it had gone fairly smoothly and that was something Draco was very grateful for.

 

They had gone over their story of what they wanted in the paper. The article would mention that there was a binding magical contract, though make no mention of who had made such a contract between the two families; this would hopefully leave people thinking that the contract had been written generations ago and keep the majority of them from questioning it too much.

 

Pansy had also asked them why they had agreed to get married, when it was no secret that they had hated each other in school. This question was a little harder to come up with an answer for. It had taken a little discussion, but they had eventually settled on just saying that the contract had a time limit on it that was running out. Therefore, unless they wanted to lose their respective inheritances, it had to be done. Though it was also conveniently left out that Harry was the only one who would have lost anything.

 

Harry had let Draco do most of the talking, seeing as how the blond boy was a lot better at wording things then he was. Harry hadn't enjoyed the experience or anything but, on the whole, he too felt that the process had been a lot less painful than he had expected it to be.

 

Once Pansy was done with her questions, she let both boys had read over the now extensive notes she had taken and she sat waiting, somewhat impatiently, until they both finally gave their approval.

 

Harry sighed and leaned back in his seat closing his eyes; even if it wasn't as horrible as talking to reporters, Harry still felt drained.

 

“So, I am curious,” Blaise said, speaking up for the first time since the interview had started, getting both Harry and Draco's attention. “I get the whole article and why you're obviously twisting the truth about this contract, but why don't you just put the blame on the people who are actually responsible for this?” he asked curiously.

 

“Because people wouldn't just stop at attacking my father for this Blaise,” Draco pointed out. He might be angry at his father for what he had done, but that didn't mean he wanted to see the man killed; it was bad enough with the attacks he already had to deal with.

 

“That's not who I was talking about,” Blaise told him, looking over at Harry, who blinked at him for a moment before catching on.

 

“You mean Dumbledore?” Harry asked, frowning when Blaise nodded.

 

“Yes Dumbledore," Blaise said with a hint of exasperation. "He could have easily told Draco's father no, demanded he name another price for whatever 'help' Lucius was providing for your side of the war. But he didn't. From what I've been told, he agreed to it very easily," he pointed out, ignoring the warning look from Draco, who obviously didn't think that this was the time or place to discuss something like this. "He's obviously getting something out of it,”

 

“He's not getting anything out of this,” Harry insisted, though he didn't think Dumbledore deserved to be defended after everything the man had done. “I mean sure, if I back out of the contract he gets most of the Potter properties and at least half of what's in my vault, but I find it hard to believe that he wouldn't just let me have it back. I'm mad at him, but I can understand why he agreed to the contract, it probably got us some valuable information from inside Voldemort's inner circle.” Harry glared at Blaise when the Italian boy burst out laughing.

 

“Wow, Potter, you really are naive, aren't you,” Blaise said, as he raised an eyebrow at the smaller boy. “I find it hard to believe that there wasn't some other way for things to work out.”

 

Draco frowned as he looked at Harry. “You told me before that you've been used your whole life, that's why you were finished fighting it," the blond reminded him. "And now you're siding with Dumbledore?”

 

“I'm not siding with anyone,” Harry snapped. “I am mad at Dumbledore, but he's not an evil bastard like some people I know. I hate that he seems to have gotten the idea that he can just decide what I'm going to do with my life, but I don't hate him enough to denounce his reputation to the whole wizarding world. The only thing that would achieve is get people hurt and, last I checked, that's what we were trying to avoid.” Harry looked at Draco, watching as the blond boy sighed and shook his head slowly.

 

“Yes that is one of the main things we are trying to avoid,” Draco reluctantly agreed. He didn't really care about what happened to Dumbledore or the old man's reputation, and he even thought the world might be better without all his meddling, but he was painfully aware that all it would take would be one word from the old wizard, and people would know that it was just as much Lucius' fault as it was Dumbledore's.

 

“Well, if either of you change your mind, that could also be an interesting article to write,” Pansy said, smiling widely at the two of them as she spoke up. Harry looked at her in mild surprise, wondering if she really thought he or Draco would change their mind about pinning the blame on someone.

 

“Ignore her,” Blaise said with a dismissive wave of his hand and a grin on his face. “She's finding all this far to entertaining.”

 

Draco chuckled in mild amusement. “And you're not?” he asked disbelievingly.

 

“Well, it is always fun to see how innocent some people still are,” Blaise commented with an unrepentant shrug of his shoulders, giving Harry a look after he said this and laughing when the black haired boy just looked confused. “Forget about it, Potter, as long as you don't plan on backing out of the marriage, I suppose you will never have to see how corrupt Dumbledore is.”

 

“What makes you so sure that he is?” Harry questioned.

 

“What makes you so sure that he's not?” Blaise shot back. “I'm not going to argue with you about it, but from where I am standing he hasn't done a thing to prove that he's not just using you. And you've already said yourself that he has been making decisions for you without your consent.”

 

“Blaise, leave him alone," Draco interrupted. He could easily see how angry Harry was getting, and wanted to step in before it turned into a more serious fight. “And Harry, just drop it. This is something that you two are never going to agree on, so just let it go.”

 

Harry stood up and glared at Draco. “If we're done, I'm going back to my room,” he snarled, and, not waiting for a reply from anyone, Harry left the sitting room. Draco let him go, hoping he would be smart enough to call Pippsy to show him back to his room so he didn't get lost.

 

\------------------x

 

Harry remained up in his room for the rest of the afternoon, spending most of it pacing around the room, sitting for only a few moments before pacing again. He was so angry with Draco, Zabini, and Parkinson; he didn't regret doing the interview with Parkinson, but he hated the fact that she was just going to use him and Draco to kick start her career. She was just another person on the list of people that were just using him for their own gain.

 

This made Harry think about what Zabini had said, getting him more angry at the tan boy. Harry wasn't stupid, he knew that Dumbledore had used him, he knew that he had been the best 'weapon' the side of light had had. But that didn't mean that the Headmaster was corrupt, it didn't mean that Dumbledore was just using him to get the Potter fortune. That made no sense to Harry at all, and Zabini had no proof that Dumbledore was even after any of Harry's things. Though, as Zabini had also pointed out, Harry had no proof of his own either.

 

“Excuse me, sir,” Pippsy said as she appeared, startling Harry out of his thoughts. He blinked down at the elf that bowed low, straitening lightly to look at him. “Young master is wishing that you join him for lunch,” she said, ringing her hands slightly, most likely remembering how Harry had kept throwing her out of his room the day before.

 

He felt slightly guilty about having done that, he didn't like the fact that the little elf was obviously nervous around him now. Harry had to wonder if she had gotten punished yesterday after he had kept telling her to leave. He sighed, shaking his head, and knelt down so he was close to eye level with the small creature.

Pippsy's eyes widened as she saw Harry kneeling down in front of her, and started looking more nervous, and maybe a little terrified.

 

“Pippsy, can you tell Draco that I'm not hungry at the moment? I'll be down at dinner later, but I don't want to eat right now,” Harry said. Pippsy nodded, then vanished. Harry sighed and stood back up before going into his small sitting area and practically falling on the small sofa there. He heard Pippsy appear back in the room and glanced over at the elf as she set a tray of food down on the small table next to him.

 

“Young master is insisting that you have some food, sir...he is having Pippsy bring you some lunch. I is to tell him if you is not eating sir,” she said glancing at Harry.

 

The black haired boy sighed and closed his eyes, debating telling Pippsy to leave. He knew, however, that that was just likely to make Draco come up there himself, and he didn't want to see the blond just yet. He glanced back over at the elf, who was watching him nervously; this was reminding him a lot of what had happened yesterday with Lucius; he felt a sorry that she had been put in the middle like that, and so, wanting to avoid doing anything else to the house elf, Harry sighed again as he sat up and grabbed a roll off the tray. He started eating it and glanced Pippsy, who was smiling widely back at him.

 

She remained in his room until he had finished the roll and started eating the other food on the plate. “If you is needing anything, sir, please be calling me,” she said once she was apparently satisfied that he really was going to eat properly and then vanished with a small pop.

 

As soon as she was gone Harry pushed the tray away; he really wasn't all that hungry. He was still angry with Draco and Blaise; though, as he leaned back on the sofa, he realised that he wasn't all that angry with Draco. The blond was annoying, but then Draco always had been. It had really been Blaise that was the problem, and the one that Harry was mad at.

 

Laying back down on the sofa, Harry closed his eyes, deciding he would apologise to Draco later about his attitude. Harry also decided, though, that he would wait until he was sure that both Pansy and Blaise were gone.

 

\----------------------x

 

Draco sighed as he leaned back in his chair in the drawing room, catching the attention of Blaise, who was sitting across from him. Pansy had already left to go and set things up to make sure that her story landed in the paper for tomorrow and so the two boys had decided to play a game of chess. Draco had just taken his turn, though he suspected he was too distracted to give the game his best at the moment.

 

“You still thinking about Potter?” Blaise questioned as he moved a peace on the board. Draco glared at Blaise; the Italian boy had been asking the same question since lunch time, when Harry had refused to come down and eat. It was now getting closer to dinner and Draco was worried that he might actually have to drag Harry out of his room.

 

“I'm not looking forward to dealing with him if he's still in a bad mood,” Draco admitted, sitting up straighter. “Are you sure that you don't want to stay for dinner?” he asked hopefully.

 

Blaise shook his head. “No, I get the feeling Potter and I will just end up fighting if I stay," he told his friend honestly. "Really, Draco, I don't get why you're allowing this marriage to happen. I thought it would be fine, but Potter...he really does have an attitude problem.” Not that Blaise really needed to point this out to the blond, since Draco probably knew better than anyone just how bad Harry could be.

 

“He's not the only one with a problem Blaise," Draco said, giving his friend a very stern look. "I will request that you leave the matter about my father and Dumbledore alone for now,” he added as he sat up straighter in his seat again. “I don't care about either of them, and what plans they may or may not have had for this contract; whatever it was they were trying to achieve has nothing to do with us now,” Draco pointed out, hoping that Blaise would at least understand that, and let the subject drop for good.

 

“I just don't like it, Draco," Blaise said with genuine concern. "Your father, I can kind of see where he was coming from and what he might be able to gain from getting you and Potter married. But Dumbledore, I don't get it. I have the feeling that he's after something and I don't want you to get caught in the backlash of whatever is going to happen to Potter this time.” Blaise had agreed to help Draco with this when the blond had originally shown up asking for assistance, but Blaise felt he at least had to say something. “Just, be careful about this okay?” he requested.

 

Draco smirked at his friend. “I'm Slytherin, I'm always careful," the blond reminded him a little smugly. "You let me worry about Harry for now, okay? He's angry enough at Dumbledore at the moment, that I don't think it really matters if he believes us about him or not.”

 

Blaise sighed and let the topic go for now. He would keep an eye on things though. “If you still need help with anything though, let me know,” he instructed firmly.

 

“You know I will, Blaise.” Draco smiled at his best friend gratefully, before glancing over at the clock and realising how late in the day it had become. “I should go drag Harry down for dinner now,” the blond said tiredly as he stood up, Blaise following him as he left the drawing room.

 

"Good luck," Blaise said teasingly as he headed off in the direction of the floo. Draco shot him an unimpressed look, which made Blaise chuckle deeply, but otherwise didn't comment as he went upstairs to find Harry.

 

Draco made his way into Harry's room, assuming that was where the black hired boy would be at the moment. He didn't have to look very far either, because Harry had fallen asleep on the sofa in the sitting area, and he could see that the lunch tray that Pippsy had brought up earlier had hardly been touched at all.

 

He frowned in disapproval, going over and gently shaking Harry's shoulder, being careful to stay out of the line of fire, as he remembered how quickly Harry woke up the last time. Sure enough, the black haired boy was practically on his feet wand out before he was even fully awake.

 

“It's time for dinner,” Draco said, watching curiously as Harry blinked a few times and slowly lowered his wand, apparently struggling a little to take in where he was and what was going on.

 

“I fell asleep?” Harry questioned, turning to look at Draco as he fixed his glasses, which were sitting at an odd angle on his nose.

 

Draco nodded and looked once again at the lunch tray. “You must have fallen asleep early, you never finished your lunch,” he pointed out and Harry too looked at the tray.

 

“I wasn't really hungry for lunch,” Harry told him, shrugging it off; it wasn't like missing a meal was going to kill him. Harry stood up and stretched, trying to wake himself up properly after his unplanned nap.

 

“It's not good to skip meals,” Draco stated and Harry frowned, not understanding why Draco cared if he ate lunch or not. “I'll over look it for today," the blond said. "Go freshen up for dinner. I will wait.”

 

“Is it really that big of a deal that I didn't eat lunch?” Harry asked curiously; he could see where it might be strange for someone like Draco. The blond had probably had three meals a day and snacks whenever he wanted them while growing up, which was the complete opposite of how Harry and been raised.

 

Draco frowned again at the question, giving it a moment's thought. “No, it's not really that big of a deal I suppose," he admitted. "It's just that I've hardly seen you eat anything since you arrived here, and now you're skipping meals completely. It's just a bit...worrying.”

 

Harry blushed at the thought that Draco had been watching him closely enough to notice how much he had or hadn't been eating. Granted it had only been a couple days so far, but if Harry thought about what he had actually eaten those past couple days it really didn't add up to much. Harry thought he could probably understand why Draco was worried.

 

“I'm not trying to starve myself or anything,” Harry insisted, giving the blond a smile, hoping to make his fiancé worry less about his eating habits. “It's just, I've never had much of an appetite, and even less of one when I get stressed out about something. And I don't know about you, but this whole engagement is a bit stressful,” Harry pointed out, his smile turning wry.

 

“I don't know, I thought things were going smoothly so far,” Draco countered, raising a blond eyebrow at Harry, who laughed.

 

“Between us, yeah," Harry agreed, "things are going a lot better than I could have ever thought they would. Which is what makes me think this whole thing may actually be possible for us. But I am still stressed."

 

"That doesn't mean you can just stop eating," Draco said giving Harry a stern look.

 

"How about I make a deal with you?” Harry suggested, wondering if Draco would go for it. “I agree to eat a full dinner every night, if you don't question what I eat during the day.” Harry watched as Draco thought that over for a few moments before nodding slowly.

 

“I can agree to this for now I suppose,” Draco said with a sigh. “Though I would much rather you actually eat every meal given to you, I'll take what I can get for now.” Draco looked over at the clock, causing Harry to turn his attention to it as well. “If you don't hurry and get ready for dinner then we are going to be late, and then I will let you be the one give the explanation to my parents,” he threatened.

 

“I can't just go down like this?” Harry asked looking down at himself. He didn't understand the whole concept of 'getting ready for dinner', it wasn't like there was anyone at the table he really wanted to impress.

 

“Those clothes look like they've been slept in,” Draco said with a scandalized expression.

 

“Because I did sleep in them,” Harry pointed out and grinned at the glare that Draco sent his way. “Fine, fine, I'll go change, okay? Wait outside for me,” Harry said and went to find something that would meet Draco's standards, which was fairly easy since everything currently in his wardrobe Draco had picked out.

 

\---------------------x

 

Lucius looked at the time impatiently; Harry and Draco weren't late for dinner yet, but they were cutting it close. He was just debating on sending Pippsy up to get them when Draco walked into the dining room, followed closely by Harry. Lucius watched both boys closely, ignoring the way that Harry glared at him and moved towards the far end of the table, apparently intending to sit as far away from him as he possibly could.

 

“I was beginning to wonder if you planned on joining us at all this evening,” Lucius said looking from Draco to Harry, who was now doing his best to avoid looking at Lucius at all.

 

“We lost track of the time,” Draco told him bluntly, he didn't feel the need to apologise to his father as they had not actually been late. Draco took his usual seat and looked to Harry as the smaller boy hesitated for a moment before taking the seat that was between Draco and Narcissa's end of the table.

 

Dinner was served right on time, and Harry sighed as his plate was filled with food. He still wasn't all that hungry but he had told Draco he would eat dinner, and so knew he would have to at least try, or he would never hear the end of the blond's fussing over how much he was eating.

 

He poked at his food eating a few bites every now and then and ignored the conversation going on around him as he let his own thoughts wander. He had hoped to hear back from Mrs Weasley today, but there hadn't been anything; but he figured that she had a lot to think about and wouldn't start really worrying for another couple of days.

 

A sharp elbow in his side had Harry looking up in surprise and glaring at the blond sitting next to him. Draco narrowed his eyes slightly at Harry. “My mother was speaking to you,” Draco said and Harry blinked looking over at the blond woman.

 

“I'm sorry,” Harry apologised hastily, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

 

Narcissa just smiled gently at him. “I was wondering if you would be willing to accompany me to Diagon Alley in a few days?”

 

Harry looked at her curiously before nodding. “I think I could do that,” he said, smiling as he started to eat; it would give him something to look forward to at the very least.

 

\----------------------x

 

The next few days were mostly uneventful; neither Harry or Draco had brought up the issue of Dumbledore again, Harry had eaten dinner each evening, and Draco had not enquired about any of his other meals. The peace between the two of them was kind of nice, but truthfully Harry had been rather bored; the only entertainment that he had actually had was seeing the angry look on Lucius Malfoy's face when the older man had found himself bombarded with hate mail from all of Harry's supporters.

 

Since Harry was still in good standing with the Wizarding world for having killed Voldemort not too long ago, there was quite a lot of hate mail for the man. There was still a lot of anger in the wizarding world towards the accused Death Eaters, even the acquitted ones, and now that it had come to light that Harry was to join the Malfoy family, this had apparently upset a great number of people; from the things that Lucius was angrily grumbling about, Harry had gathered that there were a fair few outrageous theories about how the Malfoys had made this happen.

 

Harry had been happy to find that he and Draco hadn't been getting much hate mail at all; though the blond boy had rather burst that small bubble when he had confirmed that it was because Pippsy had been ordered to sort through the mail and take out anything that might be dangerous. Still Harry was glad that he wasn't having to deal with it at all, either way.

 

That morning had been no different than the ones before it; Harry had woken up and dressed himself before making his way down to Narcissa's back garden, where she was already sitting and waiting for him.

 

There was a small stack of mail sitting next to his plate, and Harry only flipped through to make sure that there wasn't anything in there from Ron or any of the other Weasleys. Narcissa smiled as Harry grinned and pulled a letter out from the small pile and opened it.

 

“One of your friends?” she asked with polite curiosity and he nodded skimming over the short letter.

 

“It's from Ron," Harry told her after a few moments, "he says he's going to be in Diagon Alley as well today.” Harry was smiling widely as he looked up at his future mother-in-law. Narcissa had told him yesterday about Molly's letter, and that the two women were going to meet up to try and see if there was any hope in the two families being civil with one another.

 

“Are you ready for our shopping trip today?” Narcissa asked, smiling when Harry nodded.

 

“I am ready to get out of this house for a little while I think,” Harry admitted, as he folded up the letter and put it aside so he could eat. “Not that your garden isn't nice, I just hate feeling like I'm being locked up,” he said quickly and Narcissa nodded her understanding.

 

“We will leave as soon as we have finished with breakfast,” she said and started eating as well, the pair of them eating in a companionable silence.

\---------------------x

 

It was two hours later when the two of them apparated to Diagon Alley together. Harry felt a little odd walking down the street next to Narcissa; he noticed how most people seemed to just move out of her way. Every step the woman took was just as graceful as the last, ignoring every whisper and finger pointed her way.

 

Harry couldn't help but feel respect for this woman, just the way she carried herself and how she didn't allow anyone's opinion to bring her down. Harry more than once wondered how it was that someone like Narcissa had found herself stuck marrying someone like Lucius Malfoy, but that wasn't really a question he was comfortable asking the woman just yet; but given that he had found himself stuck marrying Draco, he couldn't help but be curious about his in-laws' history.

 

“Harry!”

 

Harry looked up ahead when he heard the familiar voice of Molly Weasley calling him. He grinned widely when he saw the red headed woman hurrying over and she quickly pulled him into a hug; Harry was only slightly hesitant to return the hug, having never gotten used to any kind of public affection. The hug didn't last very long though as Molly pulled back looking him over.

 

She frowned a little, Harry thought he looked healthy, and even quite happy at the moment, but after knowing this woman for so long, Harry could tell that Molly had spotted something that she didn't really like.

 

“You look tired, Harry,” She said with a worried tone that only a mother could have.

 

“I've had some trouble sleeping,” Harry admitted, seeing no reason in hiding that from the woman when she could apparently see through him so easily. “But I'm fine, I promise," he assured her. "It's just being in the new house, it's kind of big and...a bit quiet.” Harry glanced at Narcissa after he said this; he had really enjoyed having breakfast with Narcissa in the morning, but he kept worrying that he was going to say something that was going to offend her. Narcissa however said nothing.

 

Molly smiled sympathetically. “Of course, Harry, you can't blame me for worrying though,” she said, before she also turned her attention towards Narcissa. “Thank you, for accepting the invitation,” she said politely.

 

“It is something that is better discussed in person, and not through letters,” Narcissa said with a small curt nod of her head, making sure that Molly knew that the only reason she had accepted was for the convenience. Harry was looking between the two woman a little nervously. Narcissa looked at him. “Harry, I believe you said your friend was also going to be here?” she questioned; Harry blinked at her then nodded looking back at Molly.

 

“I believe Ron went to Fred and George's shop,” Molly informed him, giving him a smile. “You run along, I am glad to see you are doing well.” Harry gave her a wide smile and after Narcissa had informed him to be back there in one hour, Harry hurried off into a crowd of people.

 

“That boy truly is a treasure,” Molly said sounding like a proud mother as the two of them watched him go, and even Narcissa had a small smile at that comment. “Shall we go inside?” Molly suggested, motioning to the nearby restaurant.

 

“Yes,” Narcissa nodded thinking it would be best to get away from prying eyes and ears; though, they had already caught quite a lot of attention, Molly Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy having lunch together. If it hadn't already been announced that Harry and Draco were engaged, then this would have been the most shocking news of the month.

 

The place was pleasant enough, though not as grand as Narcissa was used to, and thankfully they did not have to wait to be shown to a private table. Both woman remaining silent until after the waiter had left, neither wanting to see yet more of their family business published for the world to see. However, once they were both comfortably seated and alone it was Molly who spoke first.

 

“I was surprised when I got Harry's letter," Molly told her, seeing no reason to beat around the bush. "Are you really willing to put aside our differences for his sake?” she questioned with a degree of scepticism.

 

“You said it before, Harry is a treasure,” Narcissa said. “That boy has done so much for my family, there is no way I can ever repay him. The very least I can do is be civil with the people he considers family.” Narcissa didn't want Molly to make the mistake that they would ever be friends, or even that they would talk on a regular basis, but she was sure they could both agree to tolerate each other for Harry's sake if nothing else.

 

“I do not agree with this situation," Molly said firmly, a frown on her face, wanting to make this very clear. "If there were any way to get Harry out of the contract-”

 

“There is not,” Narcissa interrupted bluntly, ignoring the glare that Molly gave her. “I do not agree with what my husband has done, but it is well known by now that it doesn't matter if I agree or disagree with his choices. Lucius is going to do what he wants. My only wish is that Draco was not the one to suffer for my husband's choices. And now Harry has also fallen victim to Lucius' plans.”

 

“And you don't know what those are?” Molly asked.

 

“If I did, I have no real obligation to tell you," Narcissa pointed out; her loyalty was to her family, not to the woman sat across from her. "But as I don't know what Lucius is thinking, then it doesn't really matter,” she added, before Molly could comment.

 

The two of them fell silent once more, looking up when the waiter came over to take their orders. Narcissa ordered a small meal, and Molly ordered something small as well.

 

When the waiter left to go put the order into the kitchen, Molly looked back at the blond woman sitting in front of her. “I can't say if any of my family will ever be willing to visit Harry where he is now.”

 

“I promise that there will be no open hostilities between our families," Narcissa said. "As long as both Lucius, and your own husband are kept away from each other,” she added and Molly couldn't stop from smiling; they were both aware of the futility of trying to get either man to see reason where the other was concerned.

 

“That is something that we can both agree on,” Molly said and from there Lunch went as smoothly as it could have. The two woman talked about plans for when it would be best to visit Harry, or when Harry would be allowed to come stay at The Burrow for a few days.

 

By the time that their food has been brought out the discussion had moved around to the wedding for Harry and Draco. However, it was quickly decided that the wedding was a topic that should be saved for another time, since both woman wanted a large part in planning it. Thankfully they had time, given that the wedding was still a year away. The boys still had to make it through their final year at school before then.

 

\------------------x

 

Harry hurried down the street to the brightly colored shop that was just as busy as it always was. Fred and George really had made a name for themselves. Although Harry was sure that Molly would be less then pleased with him if she ever found out that he had been the one to give the twins the money to start the joke shop, it was something that he would never regret doing.

 

“Harry, over here!” a familiar voice called out and Harry grinned when he saw Ron waving to him front just outside of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, and Hermione standing next to the red head, smiling happily when she also saw Harry.

 

“I didn't know you were coming to 'mione,” Harry said once he had reached his two friends, sharing a quick hug with each of them. She gave him a confused look as she pulled back from their momentary embrace.

 

“Of course I was going to be here today. I had to get my school books after all,” she reminded him, Harry just smiled and shook his head.

 

“Are you going to try and take any extra subjects again this year?” he asked teasingly, remembering how crazy and stressed Hermione had been back in third year when she had taken on too much.

 

She shook her head. “No, if I want to take extra subjects later and stay in school longer I can, but I don't think I will. Once I pass my N.E.W.T's I can just study other subjects on my own and then take the test at the ministry later if I want to.”

 

“Only you would have looked up that information,” Harry said, laughing as he shook his head then looked at Ron. “So what are you going to do when Hermione is off at school?”

 

Ron flushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head. “Actually, I'm going back too,” Ron admitted and Harry stared at Ron in surprise; he had always known that Hermione would be going back for her final year. But Ron? Harry had been sure that the red head wouldn't want to set foot in Hogwarts again; though Ron had never actually said as much.

 

“Really?” Harry asked and Ron nodded.

 

“Yeah, we were actually wondering,” Ron said as he looked at Hermione and Harry frowned at the two of them.

 

“I'm not going back,” Harry insisted. Ron sighed and nodded, having expected that reaction; he could understand Harry not wanting to go back and, even though Hermione looked like she wanted to argue, she also didn't say anything against Harry's decision.

 

“Isn't Malfoy going back though?” she asked; she had heard that some of the Slytherins from their year would be coming back as well, just not all of them.

 

“I don't know, he hasn't said anything about it honestly...” Harry tried to think if it had come up at all during the week he had been living at Malfoy Manor, but he didn't remember them having discussed Hogwarts at all. He was going to have to ask Draco about it when he got home.

 

“If he is...” Hermione started to say and Harry sighed.

 

“If Draco is going back to school, it doesn't leave me much choice. I'm not about to stay at Malfoy Manor while Draco is off at school,” Harry said begrudgingly, feeling like he was once again being backed into a corner, though this time there wasn't really anyone he could blame for it.

 

“It won't be that bad mate,” Ron said. “Maybe this time we'll be able to have a normal school year?” he suggested hopefully and Harry had to laugh about that.

 

“Not likely,” Harry said grinning. “Let's go inside, I want to see Fred and George before I have to get back.” Harry moved passed Ron and Hermione heading into the joke shop, his two friends following behind.

 

“Oi! Harry! Ron said you were going to be here today,” George greeted jovially when he spotted Harry coming in with Ron and Hermione. Fred looked over to the entrance as well and grinned.

 

“And here I thought we were going to have to storm the gate and free you from the evil dragon's lair,” Fred joked and Harry rolled his eyes. “Hang on.” Fred looking around. “You're here alone. And I thought you were going to bring your blond beauty with you today,” Fred teased as he headed over to them.

 

“So first he was an evil dragon, now he's a beauty?” Harry questioned and Fred shrugged.

 

“If you asked Charlie or Hagrid then all dragons are beautiful,” George pointed out as he came to join his twin, and grinned when Harry laughed, shaking his head.

 

“Draco didn't come with me today, and even if he had, then I think he knows you two well enough to know to keep his distance,” Harry pointed out.

 

“You wound us with your words, Harry,” George put a hand over his heart as if he had actually been hurt by what Harry just said.

 

“We only wished to welcome him to the family,” Fred added, patting Harry on the shoulder.

 

“In true Weasley fashion,” George said with a grin and Harry just shook his head at the two of them before looking at Ron.

 

“These two have been talking about what they want to do to Malfoy all week,” Ron said. “I think I agree with some of their ideas.”

 

“Hey now, Draco's not being all that bad really,” Harry defended, wanting to give Draco credit where it was due. “He's still a spoiled prat, but he's one of the reasons I haven't gone completely insane this week.”

 

Hermione and Ron looked at bit surprised by this. “You and Malfoy are actually getting along?” Hermione asked and Harry nodded.

 

“It's surprising, we've only had one real big fight honestly, and that was the night that I was forced to go to that Ministry party. And that was just because I didn't want to go,” Harry explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

Ron nodded his understanding. “We saw the papers after that. I was really surprised that you two were announced as being engaged so soon honestly.”

 

Harry looked around before he led his two friends and the twins towards the back of the shop, where there weren't any other customers, casting a the Muffliato Charm to ensure they wouldn't be overheard. He explained to all of them about Draco's idea, and the reason why their engagement had been announced so soon. The long term plan that the Malfoy name wasn't going to be built on lies anymore, and by announcing it this early it gave them a bit more control over the situation.

 

The twins were surprised by what they were hearing, they had known about the contract but had expected that it would be Harry to take control of things, not Draco. However if things were working, they didn't want to be the ones to mess it up.

 

Hermione thought that Pansy's articles were a good idea, glad that Harry and Draco were at least trying to take control of the situation, despite her scepticism about the whole plan; then again, she still wasn't too happy that Harry was being forced into a marriage that he didn't want.

 

"We can try and find a way out of the contract, Harry," Hermione said, grasping his arm in her hand, but Harry sighed and shook his head.

 

“No, Hermione, even if we could find a way out, I am just tired of fighting over every detail of my life," he told her. "The only way I will ever have control over my own life is if I change my name and move to a foreign country. And Dumbledore made sure that I wasn't able to do that without losing the financial means to do that,” Harry pointed out before checking the time and sighing. “I need to be getting back,” he said, dropping the Muffliato Charm as he realised he was going to be late to meet with Narcissa if he was not careful.

 

“We'll walk with you,” Ron said, and Hermione nodded in agreement.

 

“Don't be a stranger, Harry, you're welcome here anytime little brother!” Fred said, as Harry, Ron and Hermione headed towards the front of the shop.

 

“Even if you just need a breather we've got a spare room upstairs,” George added and Harry smiled.

 

“I'll keep that in mind,” he said with a wave to the twins as he left the joke shop with his two best friend and headed off down the Alley, back to where he had left Mrs. Malfoy.

 

Ron was more surprised than Harry to see his mother standing with Narcissa, and it seemed as if the two women were actually getting along. Granted they weren't laughing and joking around with each other, but Molly was smiling. Both women spotted the trio and Narcissa gave Harry a small smile when she saw him.

 

“Everything has been worked out, Harry,” Narcissa said. “Your friends will be welcome at the Manor whenever they wish to visit, as long as prior notice is given. And as long as prior plans have not been made between you and Draco, you are free to visit your family,” the blond woman told him and Harry smiled brightly at her.

 

“Thank you,” he said sincerely before looking at Molly, who smiled and pulled him into another hug; he blushed a little but returned the hug, grateful that it didn't last that long.

 

“I insist you come by for dinner at least one night before you three head back to school,” Molly said and Harry blinked at her before looking at Ron and Hermione, who were avoiding his gaze. He sighed; neither of his friends had told Molly that he wasn't going back. He looked at the red-headed woman.

 

“I would love to come by for dinner, I love your cooking,” Harry said. “And it can be any time, since I'm not actually going back to school,” he informed her.

 

Narcissa looked at him curiously. “I take it my son has not informed you that he has been required to return to school then,” Narcissa asked him rhetorically. “It was assumed that you would be returning to school for your final year as well.”

 

Harry looked up at her and frowned. “No, we haven't talked about it,” he told her with a sigh. “I suppose Draco and I should do so today then.”

 

“Then it is best we be getting home now,” Narcissa said and looked at Molly. “Lunch was enjoyable, I will be in touch with you about future plans.” Molly nodded her agreement before looking at Harry again.

 

“Just come over whenever you want to, Harry,” Molly smiled at her adoptive son and Harry gave her a grateful smile before turning to his best friends.

 

The two women watched on as Ron and Hermione said their goodbyes, before Molly lead the pair of them off to finish the shopping they had come the Diagon Alley to do. Once the two of them were alone once more, Harry looked up at Narcissa.

 

“Thank you again, for doing this,” he said and Narcissa smiled down at him.

 

“It is the least I can do for you, Harry,” she said and turned, leading him out of Diagon Alley. She had intended on getting both Harry and Draco's school supplies today as well, but with the news that Harry had not been planning on returning to school at all, it was best if the boys talked before they made any such purchases.

 

TBC

So, that's done! For anyone who is interested please feel free to look me up on facebook! I am trying to be better about at least logging on once a week to update what is going on, and if there are any hold ups with chapters. I also will be using it to throw ideas up there for future stories, or future ideas for my current two stories.

Love you all! and hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Contract Under Love  
Chapter 5

Harry didn't think that there was anything that could ruin the good mood that he was in when he got back from Diagon Alley. He hadn't realised how much he had missed his two best friends while he was stuck in Malfoy Manor. Even if he had only been there a week, not having anywhere to go had been reminding him far too much of his time trapped at the Dursley's; knowing he was allowed to leave the Manor helped with that. The only problem he had now was what he was going to do when Ron and Hermione went back to school in a few weeks.

Harry really didn't want to go back, he didn't think there was much point in getting his N.E.W.T.'s, but if Draco went back then he felt like he would have no choice but to return to Hogwarts as well. It was something he would have to speak to the blond about.

The trouble was that Draco didn't appear to be home. Harry had gone looking for him when he and Narcissa had gotten back, but his fiancé was nowhere to be found; so Harry, not wanting to spend the rest of the day cooped up in his room, made his way out to Narcissa's garden.

The blond woman wasn't out there at the moment, which left Harry to actually walk around and do a bit more exploring.

The garden was far more beautiful and well kept then anything his aunt had ever tried to achieve; Harry had been fairly good at keeping the flower beds free from all weeds but he was no expert gardener, unlike whoever it was who attended to this one.

As he walked along the path through the garden Harry saw a section that had a patch of lawn. Pausing, he smiled to himself and went to sit down on the patch of grass, sighing as he lay back and stared up at the sky, letting his mind wander. He wondered where Draco kept vanishing off to, his fiancé had been doing it all week. Harry made a mental note to ask Draco that as well when he saw him, which Harry could only assume would be during dinner.

Harry closed his eyes letting out another long sigh, thinking that maybe he should have gone with Ron and Hermione instead; he would, at the very least, be less bored at the moment.

A shadow fell over him and Harry frowned as the warm sun was blocked. Opening his eyes, he blinked up at Draco, who was leaning over him. The blond boy was looking down at him curiously. “What are you doing?”

“Trying not to be bored anymore,” Harry replied.

Draco smirked. “Is it working?”

“Not really.” Harry shook his head before sitting up and stretching. "I probably would have fallen asleep if I lay here any longer," he admitted.

"I never understood how anyone could fall asleep on the ground like that," Draco commented as he shook his head.

"I've slept worse places before," Harry said standing up and dusting his pants off. "So where were you?" he asked, looking at Draco. "Your mother and I got back but you weren't home." .

"Just out," Draco said dismissively. "I thought you and mother would have been gone longer."

Harry frowned, not sure how to feel about Draco avoiding the question; his first thought was that Draco was hiding something, and the idea that Draco might be keeping things from him actually hurt a bit, but Harry shoved that feeling aside. He and Draco were getting along better, but there was no reason for the two of them to share everything with each other.

"I found out today that Ron and Hermione are going back to school," Harry said running a hand through his hair. "And your mother told me you were planning on going back as well?" Harry didn't mean to make it sound like a question, but he couldn't help but hope that Narcissa had been wrong.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry. "I am, I need my N.E.W.T.'s if I want to go into my chosen profession," Draco admitted. "What does me going back to school have to do with you being home early?"

Harry tried not to look frustrated as he answered. "If you go back to Hogwarts, then I'm going to have to go back as well. I don't like the fact that I'm being forced into returning to Hogwarts," Harry said, doing a fairly good job at keeping his temper in check, and giving Draco a chance to explain.

"I was planning on returning to school before the whole thing with this contract even came up. No one is saying you have to go back," Draco pointed out, looking confused about Harry's outburst. "I have to go back if I want any chance of having a good career. But you don't have to, though I can think of one good reason why you should go back."

"And what would that be?" Harry didn't believe that there was anything the blond could say that would be convincing enough.

Draco sighed, taking a moment before answering; Harry was obviously angry enough about the situation and Draco was sure that this was going to make things worse. "If we stay here, it would mean we are done with School and would have to get married in a week, instead of next year."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "But the contract says..."

"It says we need to be married by the summer following our final year at Hogwarts,” Draco said, sounding frustrated as he cut Harry off. “If we drop out of school now, that would make this the summer following our final year." Draco continued watching Harry, who was looking conflicted and angry. “Like I said though, you don't have to go back.”

"And what am I supposed to do?" Harry snapped. "It's not like I can stay here while you're away at school." Harry clenched his hands into fists in an effort to not lash out at Draco; it wasn't the blond's fault that they were in this situation and Harry knew it would be unfair to the blond if he took his anger out on him. Harry closed his eyes and tried to calm down a little bit. He hated this, once again things in his life were so far out of his control.

"You could go and stay with the Weasleys," Draco suggested, "or maybe move into one of the Potter properties?" Draco knew that he wasn't being very helpful but he felt that Harry was making this into a bigger problem than it actually was. "There are plenty of other things you can do besides stay here."

"But the best option is for me to go back to School," Harry said in annoyance, running a hand through his hair again and making it stick up more than it already was.

Draco nodded his agreement. "I think it will be, but I'm not here to try and run your life for you. As you have said many times, you have plenty of people trying to do that already," he said as Harry started pacing back and forth. Harry walked in tight circles mumbling to himself and Draco let him, just standing back and watching for now while Harry worked things out in his own head.

Draco let this continue for a few more minutes before he grabbed Harry's arm stopping the other boy from his angry pacing when it seemed like Harry was doing nothing more than making himself even more angry. "No one is forcing you to go back, Harry," Draco said with a small sigh, holding his hand up to stop Harry from interrupting him. "You do not have to decide right this second either. We still have two weeks before the start of school, as long as you have decided by next week we will still have plenty of time to get your books for school."

Harry shook his head. "No, I've already decided what I'm going to do, I just don't know how things are going to work. I would really like to avoid Dumbledore for right now, but that's not possible if I go back to school."

"So then just don't worry about things that haven't happened yet," Draco suggested in amusement. "There is such a thing as over-thinking a problem. So, are you going back to school, or not?"

Harry sighed and nodded. "Yes, I'm going back," he said, looking at Draco and hoping that he was making the right choice. Though, in the end, it didn't really matter because Draco had made it so Harry was the one making the choice and no one else, and that thought alone made Harry smile.

Draco smiled too, nodding his head once. "Alright then, that's one problem dealt with. Now it's a bit late in the day to go back to Diagon Alley; I suggest we go this Saturday, I should be free by then.”

Harry frowned, still curious as to what Draco had been doing that would keep him so busy during the summer. “That should be fine, I suppose... I kind of wanted to make plans to see Ron and Hermione again this weekend,” Harry admitted.

"It shouldn't take too long to get our books if we go early enough in the morning, that would leave you the afternoon to go see them,” Draco assured him. “Though, now that I think about it, if we're going to be getting married next year I suppose you're going to want your friends there as well...That means I may have to try and get along with them,” Draco said, making a face, obviously not fond of the idea.

Harry grinned. “It's not really all that bad is it? I think it would be an improvement if you and Ron could be in the same room without fighting.”

Draco nodded. “One thing at a time then. We have a year to work on it I suppose.” Draco still didn't sound too happy about the idea, but Harry had to smile at the fact that the blond was obviously willing to try.

\------x

 

The next few days were a lot easier for Harry this time. He was excited that he was going to get to go to Diagon Alley again so soon, and knowing he would once again see Ron and Hermione also had him extremely happy; but what made it easier this time was the fact that Draco seemed to be around the manor more often.

It made Harry happy just knowing that the blond was around for him to bother; and Harry took advantage of that, not wanting to be locked up in his room by himself. Harry had taken to following Draco around, trying to work out what it was that was that had been keeping the blond so busy and learning the layout of the manor a bit better in the process.

Whatever room Draco decided to spend his time in, Harry would find a spot in a chair close by and read whatever book he could find. This was often Draco's office and Harry was quite happy to sit and read his book while the blond pored over stacks of papers, though he was still no wiser about what his fiancé was actually up to. The only thing Harry knew for sure was that Draco was sending and receiving a lot of owls each day.

This also continued after dinner as well; each night Harry would grab a random book and go knock on Draco's door. Despite the annoyed look that the blond would give him, Harry didn't think that his fiancé really minded the company at all as he always allowed Harry in without complaint. They didn't talk, content to sit in their own seats, reading, until Harry got too tired and would drag himself back to his own room.

Friday night was no different. Right after dinner Harry ran up to his room to fetch his book, either ignoring or just not noticing the disproving look from Lucius. Draco followed Harry upstairs at a slower pace, and couldn't help but smile when he saw the black-haired boy already waiting in the hallway for him. Having Harry follow him around and invade his room every night this week should have annoyed him, but Draco was finding it more amusing then anything.

“Must be a good book, if you're that eager to continue reading it,” Draco teased as he opened the door to his room and allowed Harry inside first.

“It's really not,” Harry said, even as he sat in his normal spot next to the fireplace and opened his book to start reading. Draco smiled again, going over to lean against the back of Harry's chair so he could see the book Harry was reading.

"If it's not that good, then why are you reading it?" Draco asked. Harry just shrugged a shoulder, he was very aware of how close Draco was standing at the moment.

“You'll have to let me read it when you're finished,” Draco said, pulling away from the chair and leaving Harry to read.

Harry looked up when he felt Draco move away, and frowned as he watched the blond. Everything was so strange recently, and not just because of the engagement. Harry wasn't quite sure what was happening; for starters he didn't find Draco to be nearly as annoying as he had in the past and then there was the fact that Harry actually wanted to be around the other boy. He was also upset whenever he was unable to find Draco in the manor, though Harry tired to tell himself that was because Draco was the only one around to talk too. However, now that he thought about it, he realised that wasn't quite true; he could easily go out and visit Ron or Hermione whenever he wanted. He might have only found that out a week ago now, but he still found himself wanting Draco's company more than anyone else's.

"Are you going to read? Or stare at me all night?" Draco asked sounding amused. Harry blinked then blushed brightly, looking away.

"Sorry, I was just spacing out a bit I guess." Harry looked back at his book, but he still couldn't seem to make himself read any of the words in front of him. Draco had caught him staring and Harry wondered now if the blond knew how often Harry had been staring at him in just the past week alone. Shaking his head, Harry forced himself to focus on the book he was holding.

Draco smiled as he watched Harry struggling to keep his attention on the book he was supposedly reading, but every now and then green eyes wandered away from the page that hadn't been turned once in the last hour. It had been the same nearly every night this week. Draco had been surprised the first evening that Harry had knocked on his door, being an only child Draco was used to being on his own in his room for hours, but Harry didn't seem to like being in his room alone. Draco didn't mind the company, so he allowed Harry to sit in here and read. However, over the last two nights, the smaller boy hadn't gotten much reading done.

Draco turned his focus back to his own book and continue reading. He only got a few pages in when he heard a soft thud. Looking back at Harry, Draco frowned, seeing the book on the floor next to Harry, the smaller boy slumped slightly in the chair.

"Harry?" Draco stood up and put his own book aside, walking over to stand next to the chair Harry was in. Draco couldn't help but chuckle when he saw that Harry had fallen asleep. He wasn't too surprised by that, after all Harry had mentioned before that he had had trouble sleeping recently.

The only problem now was that Draco didn't want to wake him, but Harry couldn't spend the night in the chair either. Thinking about it for a few moments, Draco decided to just move Harry onto the bed, it was easier then moving him to his own room and risk waking him. Draco carefully lifted his fiancé from the chair, noticing how light the other boy was; it made Draco worried about how many meals Harry was skipping.

Draco settled Harry on the bed and stepped back watching as his fiancé shifted slightly before snuggling down into the bed and drifted further into sleep. The blond couldn't help but smile at that as he continued to watch Harry for a few more moments before turning to his wardrobe to get himself ready for bed

Once he was dressed the blond turned his attention back to Harry once again, he really didn't want to let Harry sleep in the clothes he had been wearing all day, but that meant trying to get Harry changed without waking him. Deciding that was a risk worth taking, Draco grabbed an extra pair of pants from his wardrobe and carefully got Harry undressed.

He managed to change Harry quickly without waking the other boy, but was really surprised by how deeply asleep Harry seemed to be at the moment. He wondered if Harry was just really tired after all the missed sleep he had been getting, or if his mother had used her old trick and slipped something into Harry's dinner that night. Yawning and settling himself down into bed, Draco decided Harry was most likely under the effects of a mild sleeping drought and made a mental note to thank his mother in the morning for making sure Harry got a decent night sleep for once.

\----------x

The following morning had Harry waking up slowly; he felt more groggy then he usually did when waking up, all he wanted to do was curl up and go back to sleep for a few hours. But as he shifted to get comfortable again and get a little more sleep, he felt something tighten around his waist.

Harry was then awake instantly, sitting up and jerking away from what was holding him. The only thing this managed to do was cause Harry to roll off the bed, while also waking up Draco, who sat up quickly when he heard the loud thud followed by Harry's cursing.

“Harry?” Draco moved to the side of the bed and looked down at Harry, who was rubbing his shoulder that he had obviously landed on. “You okay?”

“Draco?” Harry frowned, looking up at the blurry outline of the blond. “What happened?” Harry asked, his frown deepening as he looked around; even without his glasses he could tell that he wasn't in his own room, which meant that he was most likely still in Draco's.

“You fell asleep reading,” Draco said, reaching over to the bed side table to grab Harry's glasses, handing them to the green-eyed boy, who took them. “I didn't want to wake you, so I allowed you to sleep in my room last night.”

Putting his glasses on, Harry looked back up at Draco. “You could have woken me,” Harry said standing up.

“I don't think I could have honestly. You were so deeply asleep that I was able to move you from the chair to the bed, and even got you changed out of your clothes; you didn't even twitch,” Draco informed him as he stood up off the bed. Harry blinked, seeming to notice for the first time that he was in fact in a pair of Draco's pajama pants, and nothing else. The blond was also in a similar state of dress and the realisation of this had Harry's cheeks turning red.

“Oh... well.... um, thank you, for letting me sleep in here then,” Harry said and glanced around to see if he could find his own clothes, not that it would help the fact that Draco was still shirtless and sitting on the edge of the bed. Not seeing his clothes anywhere, Harry could only assume that a house elf had already collected them to wash. “I'll just...head back to my own room now then,” Harry said and practically ran from the room.

Draco watched curiously as his door slammed shut behind Harry at the other boy's hasty retreat. He hadn't expected the smaller boy to get flustered like that, but Draco had found it rather amusing. He never would have thought that Harry Potter of all people would have gotten flustered so easily.

\----x

Narcissa was sitting out in her garden like she did every morning; she looked up and smiled when she saw Harry come out to join her for breakfast. “Good morning, Harry, you look well rested this morning,” she commented as Harry sat down in the seat across from her and started dishing up the fruit he seemed to favor in the morning.

Harry smiled at her and nodded. “I think I managed to sleep the whole night actually,” he informed her and she smiled back at him.

“I am glad to hear that,” she said and continued eating her own breakfast, the two of them falling into a comfortable silence as they ate. It was one thing that had really started to worry Narcissa, knowing that Harry hadn't been able to sleep since coming to the manor nearly two weeks ago, but she was glad to know that the boy had managed to get a full night sleep, with the help of a simple sleeping drought slipped into his food.

Draco joined them a few minutes later, pausing in the doorway that lead out into the garden. He couldn't help but be happy about the fact that his mother and Harry really seemed to get along well. “Good morning, mother,” Draco greeted as he moved to join the other two for breakfast. This caught Harry's attention; nearly two weeks at the Manor and this was the first time that Harry had seen the blond eat breakfast.

“Good morning, Draco, joining us this morning?” she asked as her son took a seat.

“Yes, Harry and I have a busy day today. I am unsure if we will be back in time for dinner tonight,” Draco said and Narcissa looked at him curiously.

“You are going to be buying your school books? Surely it will not take you all day to do that, even on a weekend I imagine it wouldn't take that long,” Narcissa said.

“We have plans to visit with Harry's friends after, and I thought it might be nice to eat out tonight,” Draco admitted and Harry looked a little surprised about the latter, his fiancé not having mentioned that before.

“Very well. Shall I inform your father for you?” Narcissa enquired, to which Draco shook his head.

“No, I will inform father before we leave.” Draco waited for his mother to nod once before he started eating his own breakfast.

Harry could only shake his head a little at the interaction between Draco and Narcissa. After having seen them talk to each other a few times, he had come to the conclusion that that was just how they spoke to each other but Harry couldn't help but feel that it was a little too impersonal. Though Narcissa clearly did love her son, that was something that Harry didn't doubt. It was just that Harry couldn't help but compare the relationship between Draco and Narcissa, to how Molly was with her own children.

“Are you finished eating already, Harry?” Narcissa's voice broke into his thoughts and Harry blushed a little when he found not only Narcissa but Draco looking at him.

“Sorry, I was thinking too much,” Harry said, picking up an orange slice and eating it quickly.

“We can leave when you are finished eating, Harry,” Draco informed him and Harry smiled, picking up a few more orange slices to take with him.

“We can go now,” Harry said with a grin as he stood up.

“Wait for me by the fire place in the main entrance. I will be right there, after I have talked to my father,” Draco said. Harry nodded and went back inside to wait for Draco, knowing that he could now at least find the main fireplace in the entrance without help. Draco stood up as well to follow after Harry, but paused for a moment and looked back at Narcissa when he remembered something.

“Thank you," he said with a grateful smile at his mother. "Harry really needed the sleep. I wish I had thought about giving him the sleeping drought.”

“I am surprised that you had not thought of it yourself, with all the times I've had to give it to you.” She smiled. “But I do not mind, after all, even I could see he needed the rest. Now go and speak with your father, before Harry comes to find out what is taking you so long.”

\----------x

Diagon Alley was busy when Harry and Draco arrived, even though it was still early and most shops were just opening. Harry wasn't surprised by the number of people, as he had always had to do his back to school shopping towards the end of the summer when the Weasleys brought him. But even though he was expecting it to be crowded, Harry still wasn't happy about how many people that were pointing and staring at him. However, it was a little different today, because people weren't staring just because he was Harry Potter, but because he was with Draco Malfoy, of all people.

"It always appalls me at how no one seems to have any manners," Draco scoffed. "They're acting as if we don't see them pointing at us," he said, glaring at someone as they walked by.

Harry chuckled. “It is annoying,” he agreed. “But I find it kind of funny too. They're all acting like this is the first they've heard of it. I know for a fact that it was in the paper again after me and Narcissa came here a few days ago.”

Draco looked at Harry and smiled. “Maybe they learned something during the war; never believe what you read in the paper.”

Harry laughed then shook his head. “No, I highly doubt anyone would learn that lesson all that quick. The Prophet is the only real wizarding newspaper so there isn't really any other way to get any information about what is happening in this world," he pointed out. "At least in the muggle world people have access to more than one source of information.” That got Harry thinking about why no one had tried to start up another news paper. Sure, there were magazines like Witch Weekly, and the Quibbler, but Harry didn't really count those as a good place to go if you wanted good solid facts. Then again, the Prophet wasn't good about printing facts either.

"There are other ways to get information that you need without reading it in the paper," Draco pointed out, though he didn't elaborate as he lead Harry down the street heading into Flourish and Blots to get their school books. The book store wasn't as busy as Harry thought it would have been considering the number of people walking the street outside.

Both Harry and Draco were able to get all the books they needed, but Harry couldn't help but notice that Draco had a few more books than he did. “Extra reading?” Harry asked looking at the four extra books that Draco had aside from his normal school ones, tilting his head slightly to try and read the title on the side of one of the books. Harry blinked and looked back at Draco. “Healing magic?” Harry questioned.

“Yes, I'm going to be apprenticing under Madam Pomfrey this year. It will give me a head start for when I am finished with school and am looking for a job,” Draco explained, though there was a lot more to it than that, but Draco didn't really want to go into full detail about all the hoops he had had to jump through just to get approved for the apprenticeship. And how much fighting he was having to do just to keep the approval.

“I didn't know you wanted to be a healer.” Harry looked at Draco in surprise.

“Not many people do know that about me. Blaise, Pansy and Theodore are the only ones who have known before now,” Draco said as he stepped up to the counter to pay for his books, ignoring the look the shop owner was giving both him and Harry.

“Why keep it a secret?” Harry questioned, putting his own books on the counter as well.

“It's not exactly the profession my father had in mind for me, so I wasn't sure if I would be allowed to pursue it,” the blond explained, his attention turning sharply to the man behind the counter when he heard him snort as if trying to cover up a laugh. “Something funny?” Draco hissed, narrowing his eyes.

“Not at all,” the man said giving an equally cold look to Draco.

Harry looked between the two of them and frowned before stepping in front of Draco and glaring up at the man behind the counter. “This should be enough for the books.” Harry said coldly and put the money on the counter. The shop keeper looked a little startled watching as Harry shrank and gathered up both stacks of books, before taking Draco's hand and leading the blond out of the books store.

Draco allowed himself to be pulled from the store and halfway down the street before he realised that Harry wasn't going to stop walking. Draco sighed and pulled Harry to a stop. “Harry, there's no need to be upset about that,” Draco said and blinked when Harry turned sharply and glared at him.

“He had no right to be rude to you like that!” Harry didn't even bother to keep his voice down, which caught the attention of more than a few passersby.

“It's something I've had to get used to, in my position,” Draco explained.

“That's beside the point! He still had no right to act like that.” Harry was fuming. He didn't know why he was so angry about this; he had known long before now that the Malfoy family wasn't very liked by many people, and even less now after the war, what with Lucius having managed to once again stay out of prison. And with Draco being Lucius' son, the blond boy had to deal with his own share of animosity. But this was the first time Harry had seen it for himself.

Draco sighed. “Harry, there's no need to get this upset over it. Besides this is not the time or the place to be having this conversation.” Draco indicated the small crowd of people that had stopped to listen to them.

Glancing around Harry huffed. “Fine,” he said. “Where to next?” he asked.

“I think the Apothecary, I need to restock my potions kit,” Draco said and Harry nodded, allowing Draco to lead the way, trying his very best to ignore all the people watching them.

The rest of the shopping trip went a lot smoother. The news of Harry's outburst in the middle of the street seemed to have spread through all of Diagon Alley and while people were still staring at them, it was not as openly as before. By the time they were finished and ready to go meet Ron and Hermione, Harry was in a much better mood.

\----------x

Ron and Hermione were waiting for Harry and Draco at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour; both of them had been happy to hear from Harry again so soon, and to meet up with him before school started. Ron, however, was less happy about the fact that Harry would be dragging Draco along as well.

“I really don't get why Malfoy has to come too,” Ron said as he and Hermione sat at one of the outside tables so they would be able to see Harry when he got there.

“Maybe Harry wants you to get used to Malfoy, before the two of them get married next year?” Hermione suggested. 

They had already had conversations similar to this one already and all of them had lead back to the fact that there wasn't anything they could do for Harry; if their friend wasn't going to fight the situation he had been put in then the only thing any of them could do was accept what was happening. But that hadn't stopped Hermione from looking into the contract herself. However, she had come to accept that there really wasn't anything they could do about it, unless Harry wanted to lose everything his parents had left him.

“Doesn't mean I have to like it,” Ron pointed out and turned his attention to scan the passing crowd so that he wouldn't miss Harry.

“None of us have to like it, but I don't think Harry needs this to be any harder than it already is,” Hermione told him, and Ron nodded his head in agreement.

“I don't plan on making it harder for him, but that's what you're here for, right? To smack me when I say something wrong?” Ron asked grinning at Hermione; the bushy-haired girl rolled her eyes but smiled back at Ron anyway.

“Ron! Hermione!” Both of them turned in the direction that they heard Harry call them from and Ron grinned, waving his friend over.

“Hey mate, I was starting to wonder if we were going to have to start looking for you. I don't think I've ever seen Diagon Alley so busy before,” Ron said as Harry reached the table that his friends were at. Draco followed Harry over at a slower pace, but didn't fully approach the table just yet.

“It is a bit busier today. Maybe it's because it's finally settling in that the war is actually over?” Harry said.

“Maybe,” Ron shrugged a shoulder then turned his attention to Draco who was still standing slightly behind Harry. “Malfoy, can't say it's nice to see you again,” Ron greeted.

“Likewise,” Draco shot back, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Hermione glared at Ron while Harry turned to giving a pleading look to Draco.

Ron blinked at Hermione. “What? It's no secret that we're never going to like each other, I think it's pointless to pretend that we're going to be friends, just because Harry has to marry him.”

“As much as I hate to agree with him, Weasley has a point,” Draco said looking at the witch ,who sighed, shaking her head.

“I know, but it doesn't mean we can't try to get along,” she said hopefully.

Harry continued looking at Draco, and the blond raised an eyebrow at him. “I'm being as nice as I can, Harry, we haven't started insulting each other, so why don't we call that progress and leave it at that.”

Biting this lower lip Harry nodded his head once before turning to look at Ron. “I'm not going to start anything, Harry,” the red-head promised, it was really more than Harry could have asked for so soon.

“Alright,” he said and took a seat at the table with his two friends. Draco remained standing for a moment longer before taking the seat next to Harry. The blond didn't say anything as Harry started up a conversation with both Ron and Hermione, informing them both that he was in fact going back to school with them, as well as the reason behind his sudden change of mind.

Draco was surprised when Hermione turned to him and started talking to him about school, and he found it easier then he thought he would to have a conversation with her. It helped that they were both in Ancient runes and Arithmancy, so they at least had something to talk about.

The four of them spent the afternoon there just talking, until Ron noticed how late it was getting. “Blimey, mum's going to kill us if we don't get back soon,” he said, looking at Hermione, who checked the time as well.

“Sorry, Harry, Hermione promised to help mum with dinner,” Ron explained glancing at Hermione as the bushy-haired girl stood up. Ron leaned in to whispered to Harry. “I think household spells are the only thing spells that Hermione's actually bad at,” he said and yelped when he felt a stinging hex on the side of his head. Looking quickly up at Hermione, he grinned sheepishly. “Well, you can't be perfect at everything.”

Hermione huffed. “I'll make sure to really burn your food tonight then.” Harry laughed at that and Hermione turned her attention to him and smiled. “We'll see you on the train, Harry,” she said, leaning down to hug her friend. When she pulled back, she looked at Draco. “I know you will probably have a reputation to keep once we're back at school, but if you ever want to study I'm usually in the library on Wednesday's and Friday's to do my homework,” she said.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her but nodded. “We shall see,” he said and sat there waiting for Harry to finish saying goodbye to his two friends. Once Ron and Hermione left, Harry looked at him and smiled brightly; it was the first time that Draco had seen the other boy look genuinely happy.

“Thank you, Draco,” Harry said and the blond couldn't help but smile back at Harry.

“Well, I did say that I would try and get along with them.” Draco stood up from his own seat. “It is getting late, we should go eat something. I have a place in mind that I think you might like,” Draco said and held his hand out for Harry. The smaller boy stood up still looking at Draco as he took the offered hand, and in that moment Harry was sure that he and Draco could really make this marriage contract work.

TBC

And that is chapter 5 of Contract done! I hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter should see them getting to school and get that whole thing started. 

I am also very pleased that quite a few of you have already guessed what the potion is that Lucius has been giving Harry. I'm not going to say what it is though, so just know that a few of you have already guessed, and maybe in the next few chapters it will be obvious what it is. 

Also, everyone feel free to look me up on facebook! (search Celtic Kitsune) I've been fairly good at keeping things updated on there, so that people at least know how my stories are coming along, because as of this point I have about six that I am writing.


	6. Chapter 6

I LIVE! And so does this fanfic! I am so so SO sorry this has taken far longer to update than I ever intended! So thank you everyone who has waited patiently for this, and sorry again for everyone who may have given up hope of this story being updated. It may take me time between updates, but please believe me when I say that I don't ever plan on abandoning a story, and if I do, I will be announcing it, instead of just leaving it sitting there. So I won't waste time babbling about things now, and let you all get on with the story! Please read my authors notes at the bottom as well as I have made an announcement about one of my fics. 

 

Contract Under Love  
Chapter 6

Harry wasn't too happy with how the last few days of vacation seemed to just fly by and he had found himself on the Hogwarts Express far too soon for his liking. They had got there in good time and so he and Draco had already found a compartment and Harry was now sat quietly, staring out of the window, watching the other students bustle around on the platform, hurrying to get themselves onto the train before the rapidly approaching eleven o’clock.

He still didn't want to go back to school and had voiced this complaint to not only Ron and Hermione, but to Draco as well. His two best friends had told him more than once that things were going to be fine and, while he knew they were both right and hearing them tell him he was over reacting should have calmed him at least a little, he hadn't fully relaxed until Draco had told him the exact same thing. It was strange, to say the least, and more than a little confusing. Harry had no idea why he felt more comfortable and at ease with Draco lately, but when the blond teen told him things would be okay, Harry couldn't help but believe him.

Harry was fairly sure he didn't really like Draco much more than he had done a year ago, but there was undeniably something different about the blond, and Harry found himself being drawn to it. Over the last few weeks Harry had been discovering new and surprising things about his fiancé, and the only thing that Harry could conclude was that the war had changed Draco far more than he had originally thought.

"You're thinking again," Draco said as he sat down in the empty seat across from Harry. He watched Harry curiously when the other teen didn't turn his attention away from the window right away. Draco could see the small smile forming on Harry’s face and knew that he had heard him and wasn't actually ignoring him, even if the smaller teen didn't look at him right away.

"Am I not allowed to think anymore?" Harry asked, turning to give Draco a questioning look.

"You are allowed to think, but past observations show that that usually leads you into trouble," Draco replied smoothly and Harry laughed.

"Can't argue with that," Harry agreed, still looking amused. "But this thinking won’t get me in trouble," Harry said with a grin before adding, "not just yet, anyway."

Draco gave Harry a skeptical look, trying to judge for himself if Harry's thinking was in fact going to get him in trouble or not, but eventually decided that it didn't truly matter since this was Harry Potter, and trouble always found him either way. "At least I have fair warning. Maybe I will be able to head off any trouble before it starts," Draco remarked casually. Harry laughed again, shaking his head before looking back out the window and the blond couldn’t help but smile. They both fell silent for a few moments before Draco felt the need to speak to Harry again.

"I hope it's not Dumbledore you're so worried about,” Draco said, waiting to see if Harry was going to say anything before he continued. “My father and the other school governors have made special arrangements for everyone returning for an eighth year; we are all considered adults, there really isn't anything else that he can do," Draco said, though wasn't sure if this really reassured the smaller teen or if it just caused him to worry even more.

"Any idea what's going to happen?" Harry asked but didn't look back at Draco. “I mean about what the governors have decided,” he clarified, voicing one of his other concerns. Lucius had mentioned, at dinner the previous evening, that there were going to be changes to Hogwarts, mostly concerning the people attending for an eighth year, but he hadn't gone into detail about what exactly those changes were.

"Sadly I can only give a few guesses based on what my father might have been thinking. But as this will be affecting me and other Slytherins, I doubt it's anything bad," Draco told him calmly.

Harry snorted in amusement looking back at Draco for a moment. "So what is good for you and other Slytherins will be good for everyone?” Harry questioned. “If I had had any of this information before now, I might have changed my mind about returning to school.”

Draco smirked at his fiancé. "I suspect that is why my father waited until last night to tell us anything. To make sure you didn't change your mind at the last minute,” Draco said.

“I really wouldn't have changed my mind," Harry admitted almost reluctantly. "Between the two obvious choices I had of remaining at Malfoy Manor with your father, or returning to Hogwarts and dealing with Dumbledore, I think I will have an easier time avoiding the Headmaster than your father," Harry said with a small sigh. “Do you really think that is why Lucius kept the information about Hogwarts a secret? Why he waited until the last minute to tell us that things were changing at Hogwarts?”

“I am not my father, and contrary to popular belief, I am less like him than people seem to think,” Draco pointed out. “But yes, I believe so; I can only guess, but it is likely that my father didn't want you to have the time to change your mind, and so waited to tell us.” Draco said, though he couldn't help but think that there might be a little more to it; however, as he said, he wasn't his father, and could only make guesses as to what the man was thinking.

"All he told us was that things were going to be different for the eighth years, and that much I had worked out on my own," Harry said as he turned his attention once again back out the window, letting his mind wander. He hated feeling like people were keeping secrets from him, but considering that this time the person keeping secrets was Lucius Malfoy, Harry was less upset than he normally would be. But it did make him wonder if there was more going on at Hogwarts than what they had been told. The only thing he could hope for was that he wouldn't regret his decision to return to school.

Harry caught a flash of red hair in the crowd out on the platform and couldn't help but smile as his eyes landed on the familiar red-headed family. Though there were only a few of them, as it was only Ron and Ginny going to school now, it was still easy for Harry to pick them out of a crowd.

Draco turned his attention to where Harry was looking when he saw the smaller teen smiling and let out a sigh. "I think that is my queue to go find my friends." Draco stood up and smiled at Harry.

"You don't have to go." Harry frowned; he wasn't disappointed that Draco was leaving, at least that is what Harry tried telling himself, but he was confused as to why the sight of the Weasley family was making Draco leave. Both Ron and Draco had managed to get along the few times they had seen each other, and even Draco and Hermione had managed to have quite a few conversations about school and what subjects they were taking. Harry knew better than to call them all friends, but Harry had begun to think that perhaps they could be.

"I will be seeing plenty of them during this school year I think," Draco said, just as the compartment door opened. The blond turned his attention to the person in the doorway, frowning when he saw it was the youngest Weasley.

Ginny ignored Draco, her full attention on Harry. "Can we talk?" she asked and Harry frowned in confusion; the last he knew Ginny was still angry at him.

"I guess so?" Harry shrugged.

"I will be near the front of the train if you want to find me, Harry," Draco said and he moved to push past Ginny, pausing when the red-headed girl gave him a cold look, one that Draco returned happily.

Harry waited until Draco had left the compartment, pushing down that strange feeling of disappointment at seeing Draco leave, before turning his full attention to Ginny. "What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked, though he had a fairly good idea already.

"I..." Ginny started, now looking a bit nervous. It reminded Harry a lot of his second year at Hogwarts when Ginny never spoke to him, and would run from whatever room he was in at any opportunity. "I wanted to apologize," Ginny said firmly, though Harry could still easily see the nervousness.

"You don't have to apologise, Ginny," Harry said; he really didn't think she had done anything so horrible, but she shook her head.

"Yes I do,” Ginny insisted. “I'm still not happy about any of this, I really thought that we could have made it work. But I was acting childish about it." Ginny sighed and Harry couldn't help but give her a small smile.

"I'm not too happy about this either, though things are going better than I ever thought they could. Draco's not that bad." Harry laughed at the skeptical look Ginny gave him. "Alright, he's not as bad as he was before the war."

Ginny sighed and nodded. "Ron told me; he also said that you and Malfoy were getting along really well."

"We are," Harry confirmed. "I wouldn't call us friends, but I think we could get there. And I think given time, maybe even the marriage between us could work." Harry said and Ginny just nodded again.

"It's a little strange,” Ginny said, “I was really upset about it. I thought if I had just given you time, we could be together again. But even when we dated before, you always seemed distant. I thought it was because of Voldemort, but that wasn't right, was it?"

Harry smiled sadly at Ginny and shook his head. "I don't think so. I really did like you, Ginny, you were always fun to be around. But..."

"You don't have to explain it." Ginny smiled sadly. "I just, I wanted to say sorry for being so childish before, and... we can still be friends if you want."

"I think I would like that," Harry said happily. He had been worried that Ginny would have stayed mad a lot longer than this; she did have quite a temper at times. "And, for what it's worth, I am sorry we didn't even get the chance to try and make things work."

Ginny smiled at him and just nodded. "I need to go find my friends. I'll see you later?"

"Of course." Harry watched her leave, sighing as he was left alone again. The train jerked slightly before it started moving and Harry watched as they pulled out of the station.

\--------------x

The train ride was quieter then Harry ever remembered it being. Even though a few other students came by his compartment, most of them were just wanting to find out if it was true that Harry Potter was really going to marry Draco Malfoy. However, there were a few that stopped by just to talk with Harry, Neville and Luna, and some others that had been in the DA; he was mostly left alone though. It was during one of these moments of silence that Harry closed his eyes, only meaning to rest for a moment.

Harry wasn't sure when he had actually fallen asleep, as he hadn't really meant to in the first place, but a gentle hand on his shoulder had him snapping awake quickly, his hand automatically reaching for his wand, only to have someone grab his hand and stop him.

"We've really got to work on that reflex of yours," Draco said in amusement.

Harry blinked at the blond boy in front of him, sighing as he relaxed back against his seat again. "It's a good reflex to have, there are still Death Eaters loose out there after all," Harry pointed out. Draco didn't reply to that; it was true, not all of the Death Eaters had been caught, but Draco thought that they would be extremely stupid if they tried attacking the Hogwarts train, when most of the kids on the train had fought in the war, and knew how to defend themselves fairly well by now.

"We're almost there, I thought you might want to get dressed," Draco said, sitting down in the seat across from Harry.

Sighing again, Harry stood up and pulled out his robes before turning to look at Draco. Harry frowned when he saw the blond boy watching him.

"Do you mind?" Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco; the other boy just smirked back at him.

"No," Draco said and he was satisfied to see a blush color Harry's cheeks before the smaller boy turned around so that his back was facing Draco now.

"Could you get out while I change?" Harry requested.

"Why?" Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you embarrassed?" Harry didn't reply, but that was enough of an answer for Draco. "Would it make you feel better if I closed my eyes?" he offered.

"No, that wouldn't help," Harry huffed, grabbing all his clothes and opening the door to the compartment. "I'll just go change in the bathroom," Harry said, not even looking back at Draco as he left.

Draco still found it rather amusing that it was so easy to get Harry to blush. It had become something of a game for Draco, to try and see how far he could push Harry before the smaller boy would either get angry, or run away, sometimes both. Though there was the rare occasion where Harry would get too flustered to even say anything, and that was what Draco found most amusing. Leaning back in his seat, Draco enjoyed the last few moments of quiet before the train would pull into the platform.

\----------------x

Harry did not return to the compartment after changing, instead going in search of Ron and Hermione given that he had not seen them once since boarding the train. Though Harry assumed that was mostly his fault for falling asleep for over half the train ride.

He found his best friends easily enough. Sliding into the compartment they were seated in, he sat down with a long sigh and closed his eyes without saying a word.

“Hey, Harry,” Ron greeted, giving his friend a questioning look. “What's wrong, mate? Trouble in paradise?” he asked and Harry opened his eyes long enough to shoot a glare at Ron before closing his eyes again.

Hermione sighed and closed the book that she had been reading. “What did Malfoy do?” she asked. “Or is it just the fact that you're going back to school?”

“No one did anything,” Harry said, running a hand through his hair before looking at Hermione. “I'm just trying to wrap my mind around everything that's been going on recently,” he admitted. “And being forced to return to school isn't helping me much.”

“Going back to Hogwarts isn't really all that bad, is it?” Hermione questioned and Harry let out another sigh, shaking his head.

“No, it's really not, I just hate that I was once again backed into a corner. I'm still not all that happy with Dumbledore and he's going to be inviting me up to his office for tea or something throughout the whole year, I just know it,” Harry grumbled.

“Just tell him no,” Ron said with a shrug.

“If telling him 'no' is so easy, then you do it,” Harry said, with a half-smile toward Ron when he saw the other boy's face turn red. “Yeah, that's what I thought.” Harry looked out the window of the compartment.

“Maybe you should talk to Dumbledore though,” Hermione said, ignoring the look that Harry gave her. “I'm serious, he must have a reason for forcing you into this marriage with Malfoy. You could ask him what that reason is,” Hermione pointed out and Harry frowned but nodded.

“And then I'll get some form of riddle answer and spend half the year trying to figure out what the old coot was talking about.” Harry shook his head. “I do want to ask him either way, I just... I really don't want to talk to him, Hermione. Things with me and Draco, they're working out better than either of expected to be honest, and I think in the long run it may actually work between the two of us, but I can't shake this feeling that me being happily married to Draco wasn't exactly what Dumbledore had in mind,” Harry admitted and even Hermione had to nod her agreement to that.

“Well, what's a year at Hogwarts without some kind of mystery that will land us in a situation that will probably get us killed?” she said with a smile.

“The mystery part I don't mind, it's the almost getting killed part I think we can skip this year,” Harry said, something that both Ron and Hermione easily agreed with. They fell into easy conversation after that until the train slowed down as it pulled into the station.

“Well, I suppose this is it,” Harry said with a sigh, standing up and making his way out of the compartment. Ron and Hermione followed him out onto the platform, ready to follow the flow of other students to the carriages. Over the noise of other children, Harry could hear Hagrid calling for all the first years, the half-giant easily being heard over the excited talk.

“Blimey, were we ever that small?” Ron asked as he saw the nervous first years start to crowd around Hagrid. “I mean, I can believe that you were that small, Harry,” Ron said teasingly and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Eighth year students, all Eighth year students this way!” Another voice was heard over the crowd of other children and Harry blinked turning his attention to where Professor Slughorn was standing, his wand pointed towards his throat making his voice a bit louder so that he too could be heard over the excited chattering of the students.

“Guess we go this way,” Ron said with a shrug and started making his way through the crowd. Harry sighed and followed after his friend, Hermione following behind them as well. There was already a small group of other students around the potions professor and Harry's eyes immediately found Draco, the platinum blond hair easy to spot. Grey eyes locked with his for a moment and Draco smirked but Harry looked away, instead looking to see who else had returned to complete their Hogwarts education.

“There's only fourteen of us?” Harry asked after counting the other students that were standing around.

“Not a lot of students wanted to come back after what happened last year. Even some of the younger years didn't return,” Hermione said.

Harry nodded. He couldn't really blame them, he had had his own reasons for not wanting to return, and after the battle, Harry was sure that it would have been difficult for a lot of students to come back to what had been a war zone only a few months ago, particularly for those who had lost friends or family.

“Alright then, let's make our way up to the castle, shall we?” Slughorn's voice called over the students before leading the way over to two separate carriages that were a lot larger than the normal ones taking all the other students.

Harry remained back, watching as everyone else started climbing in, his eyes drifting to the front of the carriage to stare at the creatures there. “Harry?” Whipping his head around, Harry stared at Draco, who had come to stand next to him. “Are we getting in? Or did you fancy a walk up to the castle?” the blond asked with a small smile. Harry rolled his eyes but climbed into the carriage without saying anything.

"So is he in a constant state of irritation and anger?" Blaise asked, as he came to stand next to Draco.

"No, but his bad mood today is more excusable," Draco informed his friend, who gave him a curious look. "Just leave him alone, Blaise," Draco said and got into the carriage, closing the door behind him before Blaise could follow him.

"That was rude," Harry said but looked a little amused as he glanced out the window and saw Blaise stomping off to the other carriage before that door could be closed in his face as well.

"I thought you would enjoy a few more moments without Blaise poking at your already fragile temper," Draco said with a smirk.

"But I see that doesn't stop you from poking at it," Harry huffed.

"Well of course, school wouldn't be the same if I couldn't get a rise out of you one way or another," Draco said and was once again rewarded with a small blush coloring Harry's cheeks as the black-haired teen fixed his gaze out the window. Because of this, Harry missed the looks he was getting from not only Ron and Hermione, but Neville as well.

No one spoke for the rest of the ride up to the school, and when the carriage finally stopped, Harry could see Slughorn getting out of the first carriage and having the students follow him to wait at the bottom of the stairs.

"Wonder why Slughorn didn't just let us ride up here on our own," Ron said. "I mean, it's not like we don't know where we're going by now," Ron pointed out as he climbed out after Hermione, Neville following them silently. Harry, however, hung back; he wasn't exactly eager to start his final year.

"Think this has anything to do with those changes your father mentioned last night?" Harry asked.

"Quite possibly." Draco nodded. "Now, come on, you can't stay in here for the whole year," Draco said, motioning for Harry to get out first.

"I could try," Harry replied stubbornly, but he moved to climb out of the carriage anyway. He heard Draco sigh behind him before the blond teen followed him out.

"I promise, it isn't going to be as bad as you seem to think it will be," Draco said reassuringly, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder only to have the smaller teen shrug it off.

"I know that. You, Ron and Hermione have been telling me that for over a week now, I get it, I'm over-reacting and should just stop stressing about it all," Harry snapped, glaring at Draco. "It's really not that easy, Draco. Every time I've let my guard down, something else happens that reminds me there are very few people I can trust." Harry sighed, taking deep breath to calm himself down, reminding himself that none of this was Draco's fault, and that it wasn't fair for him to take things out on the other teen.

“You can trust me,” Draco reminded him and Harry nodded slowly.

“I know,” Harry said, giving the blond a small smile before turning his attention toward Slughorn, who was calling for their attention.

“Alright, everyone here?” Slughorn questioned, looking over the small group of teenagers he had in front of him before nodding to himself. “Good, now if you would all follow me, you will not be joining your classmates in the Great Hall tonight, instead a private dinner has been arranged for you all so that your schedule's for the upcoming school year can be discussed,” Slughorn informed them all before he turned to lead them up the stairs into the castle.

“No welcoming feast?” Ron asked, looking a little put out about the fact that he had no idea how long he was going to have to wait before he was going to be allowed to eat.

“It makes sense that they would want to discuss our schedule's with us before classes start, we are all over seventeen by now,” Hermione said, sounding excited about what kind of schedule had been arranged for them.

“So? What does that have to do with anything?” Ron asked.

“Sometimes I have to wonder how it is you made it all the way through school,” Blaise said as he moved closer to walk with their group. “Even someone as dim as you should be able to realise that not all of us have the time to devote to school, as most of us have taken up an internship,” Blaise pointed out, grinning when Ron turned to glare at him.

“Shove off, Zabini,” Harry snapped before Ron could say anything and Blaise turned his attention toward Harry for a moment.

“Go away, Blaise,” Draco said, cutting off anything his tan friend had been about to say.

“I just thought it was something that should be fairly obvious. I mean, after all, doesn't the Weasley's girlfriend have an internship at the Ministry now as well?” Blaise questioned, looking back toward Ron.

“I'm warning you, Zabini,” Harry snapped and Blaise held his hands up defensively.

“I'm not trying to start anything Potter, just trying to help enlighten your friend here,” Blaise said but Harry continued to glare at him. Letting out a sigh, the tan teen shook his head and fell silent as they continued to follow Slughorn into the Great Hall, where all the other students were slowly taking their seats. Their small group of fourteen, however, was lead through the Great Hall and into the room located behind it.

Upon entering the room that Harry remembered back from his fourth year. The first thing he noticed was the amount of people in there; Harry could only assume that these official looking people were in fact the school governors. Harry would have been content to just ignore them, but his attention landed on Lucius almost immediately. “Draco,” Harry said, gaining his blond fiancé’s attention. “Why is your father talking to Dumbledore?” Harry asked, even though he was sure that Draco wouldn't have the answer to that.

“I'm not sure,” Draco frowned, looking in the direction that Harry was. “I doubt its anything we have to worry about though.” Draco looked back at Harry, who frowned at him.

“How can you be so sure?” Harry asked.

“Because there is nothing more my father can gain from making another deal with the Headmaster,” Draco pointed out and Harry just looked annoyed with the answer.

“But, if you're so worried about it, why don't we go over and find out for ourselves what they are talking about,” Draco suggested, half expecting Harry to just let it go, since the smaller teen had made it very clear that he wanted nothing to do with Dumbledore.

“Fine, let's do that then,” Harry said and had started walking in the direction of the adults before Draco could say anything else.

“And here I was half expecting this year to be boring,” Blaise said as he too watched Harry storm off in the direction of Lucius and Dumbledore. “Are you going to let him do this by himself?” Blaise asked, looking at Draco, who shook his head moving forward quickly and grabbing Harry's arm before he could reach Dumbledore and Lucius.

“Will you calm down?” Draco hissed and Harry glared at him, but whatever Harry was going to say was soon forgotten as both he and Draco had been noticed by Dumbledore.

“Harry, my boy,” Dumbledore greeted cheerfully. Harry turned his glare toward Dumbledore, his annoyance with Draco forgotten completely as his mind was flooded with anger for the Headmaster.

Dumbledore reached out to put a hand on Harry's shoulder, only to have his hand smacked away. “Don't touch me,” Harry snapped. “You have no right to talk to me,”

“My boy, are you still upset about what happened at the ministry?” Dumbledore questioned, looking surprised. “I knew that you would be a little upset…”

“I assure you, I am more than 'a little' upset, Headmaster,” Harry growled, ignoring the fact that almost everyone in the room was now staring at them.

“Perhaps you and I can talk about this then, over tea and lemon cakes,” Dumbledore suggested.

"I believe Harry will be far too busy planning our wedding for next summer," Draco cut in before Harry could reply.

Harry shot a glare toward Draco, slightly irritated with the blond teen for cutting in. He turned his attention back Dumbledore and blinked at the surprised look that the headmaster was giving Draco.  
"I see, well, perhaps I could be of some assistance with the planning," Dumbledore offered and Harry's frown deepened, that was definitely the last thing that Harry wanted.

"No," Harry said sharply, not waiting for Dumbledore to speak again Harry turned and quickly found Ron and Hermione, taking a seat in between his two friends. Draco watched him before turning back to Dumbledore, finding the look of surprise on the old man's face rather amusing, he glanced behind the Headmaster toward his father only to find the blond man looking at him with narrowed eyes. Letting out a small sigh Draco looked once more at Dumbledore.

"Harry has been a bit stressed recently," Draco explained; he knew that Harry would much rather cut ties with the Headmaster entirely, and while Draco supported that decision and would have left it alone, he also knew it wasn't smart to start out the school year like this.

Dumbledore smiled at Draco, his blue eyes twinkling in that annoying way that more than a few people hated. "Of course. Perhaps I will try talking to him later then," Dumbledore said with a small nod.

"I truly do not know when Harry will have the time; between the planning, and school, his schedule is already very full, but we will get back to you," Draco said and turned to go take his own seat next to Theodore and Blaise. The tan teen was looking at him with an amused smirk.

"That could have been worse," Blaise chuckled.

"Looks like you're going to have your hands full keeping Potter's temper under control," Theodore added and Draco rolled his eyes at his two friends.

"I do not control Harry, but you are correct that I will be rather busy with him if he can't hold his tongue," Draco sighed and looked over to where Harry was sitting, the smaller teen was talking quietly with Hermione, and looked to be calmer than he had been a few moments before. Draco made a mental note to find out how Hermione had calmed Harry down so quickly, because while Draco knew some of the fastest ways to get Harry's temper rising, he had very little practice with calming the other teen down.

Slowly others in the room started taking their seats, and once everyone was settled Dumbledore called for their attention.

"Firstly I would like to welcome you all back to Hogwarts, I am sure this coming year is going to be an adventure for all of us,” Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling. “As most of you have already guessed, or even been told, things for you are going to be quite different this year as we have arranged all your class schedule's differently for those of you who have already taken an apprenticeship,” Dumbledore said, pausing for a moment as he looked over the fourteen students.

“What if we don't have an apprenticeship?” Ron asked, looking curiously at the Headmaster, who smiled at him.

“Then your schedule will remain the same as most of the seventh years. Those of you who have an apprenticeship will be asked to remain here after supper so that someone may discuss your schedule with you, while everyone else will be shown to their new rooms,” Dumbledore said, earning a few more curious looks, and after several moments of silence it became clear that the Headmaster was not going expand on that comment until someone asked about it.

“What new rooms?” one of the Ravenclaws finally asked.

“Ah yes, because of a few special circumstances it has been decided that each eighth year student will be getting his or her own room, with an exception or two of course,” Dumbledore said glancing in Harry's direction.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore and looked away from those twinkling blue eyes. The Headmaster couldn't have made it any more obvious to everyone that he was going to be one of the 'exceptions', and Harry wasn't looking forward to finding out what that exception was, unless it meant he could stay in Gryffindor tower, but he doubted that that was what the Headmaster had in mind.

“I think the two most important topics have been covered now and I imagine you are all rather hungry, so I shall let you all enjoy your meal and we will discuss further details after we have all finished,” Dumbledore said moving to take his own seat.

"With all due respect, Headmaster, I believe the other governors and I have the rest of this covered, as I am sure you have other things to do than sit here with us," Lucius said, ignoring the fact that most everyone at the table was now staring at either him or Dumbledore.

“You are quite right,” Dumbledore agreed. “Though I also have a responsibility to these students as well,” Dumbledore said, smiling at Lucius.

“Need I remind you that, while you are Headmaster of this school, you have very little say in the matter of these fourteen students,” Lucius said, his tone also polite but his words had caught the attention of every student at the table. Harry in particular looked rather surprised by this news, and while he wasn't going to be the one to speak up and ask questions, he was very curious about what Lucius actually meant by what he said.

“There are three hundred other students in the Great Hall that you can give your attention to, and we will worry about these fourteen,” Lucius said, and Harry could easily tell that the blond man had just dismissed Dumbledore, and though Harry tried not to smile too much at that, he truly couldn't help it.

“Very well,” Dumbledore said after glancing around the table at the other Governors, none of whom were standing up and taking his side. “If you are sure you have everything in hand, I will return to my own dinner,” Dumbledore said, making it sound like it had been his idea to go back to the Great Hall.

“I suppose that means you really won't have to worry about Dumbledore this year, Harry,” Ron said in a hushed whisper to his best friend. Harry nodded his head in agreement, but he got the feeling that it wasn't going to be that simple. Harry looked at the table when the food appeared; he began filling his plate with his favorite foods, though was finding that he wasn't truly that hungry. Harry's mind was to occupied with what Lucius had said; while he was happy about the fact that Dumbledore wasn't the one in charge of the eighth years, Harry had to wonder if Lucius, or one of the other governors was really going to be all that much better.

Harry picked at his food slowly as conversations started up around him. He was still lost in his own thoughts when someone elbowed him in the side. Blinking up, he glanced at Hermione who nodded toward Draco; apparently the blond teen had been trying to get his attention for quite some time now.

“Why aren't you eating?” Draco questioned and Harry blinked at him before looking down at his plate, before glancing around at others around him. Everyone was nearly finished with their own meal, while his plate was still half full of food that he had hardly touched.

“I am eating,” Harry said back to Draco before taking a bite of his food to actually show his fiancé that he was eating, just at a much slower pace than everyone else. He ignored the looks that he was getting from others around the table. Being stared at while at school was something that Harry had grown accustomed to through the years and, while he still didn't like it, he had at least learned to ignore it.

Draco continued to watch Harry for a few more moments, until he was satisfied that the smaller teen was actually eating now, before he returned his attention back to his own food. Draco wasn't willing to let Harry get away with not eating, just because they were back in school now. He made a mental note to keep an eye on his fiancé’s eating habits, and make sure that he at least ate dinner every day as he had insisted Harry do back at the manor.

"If everyone has finished, then I think it is time to go over your school schedules," one of the Governors said. "For those of you who do not have an apprenticeship, your head of house will be out in the Great Hall waiting to show you to your rooms," they continued. Harry glanced over at Ron when the redhead stood up; glancing around the room Harry frowned when he didn't see anyone else standing up. Sighing, he pushed his chair out and joined Ron as the two of them left the room.

"Are we really the only two who haven't found a job?" Harry asked once the door had closed behind them.

"I think we're the only two who are going to be Aurors, that even came back; I'm fairly sure that everyone else went straight into training at the ministry," Ron replied with a shrug of his shoulder

"I would have done that too, but I'm not sure I even want to be an Auror anymore," Harry admitted. "I really only chose that as an option because I couldn't think of anything else that I wanted to do at the time, and given the fact that Voldemort was still trying to kill me, it seemed like the most logical option," Harry said.

Ron looked at his friend for a moment before nodding his head. "I guess I can understand that. What else would you want to do though?"

"I really don't know, Ron, I'm still better suited for being an Auror, I've practically been training to be one since my first year here, but it feels like that is just something else that everyone else had planned for me," Harry admitted with a small sigh and shaking his head.

"Maybe you can talk to Hermione? She's done all the research there is, and knows the basics about a lot of jobs; she might have a few ideas for you," Ron suggested and Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Maybe I'll do that. Though it sounds like she and all the others are going to be extremely busy this year, between school and their jobs," Harry said wearily as he and Ron came out of the hallway into the Great Hall. They could see the other students just filing out heading to their common rooms, and over off to the side Harry saw McGonagall talking with Dumbledore before she spotted both Ron and Harry. She made her way over to them after excusing herself from the conversation she had been having with the Headmaster.

"Are you two ready to see your new rooms?" she asked.

"We are, Professor, but I'm curious, why can't we just stay in Gryffindor tower?" Ron asked.

"It was decided by the Governors that it would be better for you all to have your own rooms, as most of you have an apprenticeship, and it was Dumbledore's idea that even those who don't have an apprenticeship should also have the chance to have their own rooms. Unless, Mr. Weasley, you would like to stay in an over-crowded room with five other boys?" McGonagall asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Ron shook his head quickly. "No, that's okay, I was just curious is all," Ron said, grinning, and McGonagall's lips twitched into a smile before she nodded.

"Then please follow me," she said and lead the way out of the Great Hall. They only went up one flight of steps before stopping outside a suit of armor, which moved aside when she waved her wand over it. "You will be able to set your own password if you wish, or just use your wand like I did, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said as she allowed the boys to go into the room. "This will be your room for the year," she said and watched as Ron looked around. It was a very small room, with a sitting area, and two doors leading off the main room, one leading to the bathroom and another leading to the bedroom.

"A bit small isn't it?" Ron asked looking around but he was still smiling, obviously happy to have his own room even if it was a bit cramped if you compared it to the rooms up in Gryffindor tower.

"It is the same size as the rooms given to your peers," McGonagall informed him.

"Well, it's not like I'll be doing anything other than sleeping in here anyway," Ron said with a shrug before turning to look at Harry. "So where's your rooms?" he asked before the two of them looked up to McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter will have to show you his rooms tomorrow, Mr. Weasley, as it is getting late and curfew will be in effect shortly," McGonagall informed him.

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you later, mate," Ron said, looking at Harry, who nodded before following his Head of House out and further down the hall. They went up two more flights of steps before they stopped in front of a painting of a rather nice garden, though Harry couldn't see anyone actually in the picture to give a password to. McGonagall reached out and ran a finger along the stem of a rose before the door swung open.

Harry followed her inside and stopped when he saw the large space inside, it was nearly twice the size of Ron's and also had what looked like a little kitchen area, there were three doors leading off the main room and Harry frowned. "I thought you said that all our rooms were the same size?" Harry said, looking over at his Professor.

"Each of you have all been given the same amount of space,” McGonagall assured him, much to Harry’s confusion. “However, due to your engagement with Mr. Malfoy it was decided that you two would be sharing rooms," McGonagall informed him and Harry's frown deepened.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"That is something you will have to discuss with Dumbledore I'm afraid," McGonagall said and looked at Harry, who wasn't able to keep the look of annoyance off his face. "I will have your class schedule for you in the morning," she informed him and left Harry to explore the room on his own.

Harry didn't even look behind him when the door closed. Moving further into the room Harry looked around; the common room area had a small sofa and two very comfy looking chairs, which looked as though they could have come right out of Gryffindor tower, except the color of them was a dark burgundy instead of the crimson red that was all over his old common room. Turning his attention away from the seating area to the small kitchen, he realised that there was no stove or fridge, but there were cabinets that already had a few snacks stored in them, and a small table that was just big enough for two people. Though Harry wasn't sure why they would need a kitchen area in their rooms, it was a nice touch.

Hearing a door open, Harry looked over to see the entrance door swinging open before Draco stepped inside and paused just inside the doorway. Looking around, grey eyes landed on Harry for a moment before taking in the rest of the room. “So much for having our own rooms,” Draco said, closing the portrait door behind him and stepping further into the room.

“We still have our own bedrooms if that counts for anything,” Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Surprisingly, no it doesn't,” Draco said, sounding like he was in a rather foul mood and Harry wondered what had happened in the short time since he had seen the blond at dinner. “I can discuss this with my father later,” Draco continued as he looked around the room, his eyes finally once more landing on Harry, who was still standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

“I doubt your father will be able to do anything about the room arrangements, McGonagall told me that if we wanted anything changed we would have to talk to Dumbledore, so you go and have fun with that,” Harry said.

“You can't tell me that you're actually happy about sharing a room with me,” Draco said, raising an eyebrow at Harry and watching as the smaller teen looked away from him.

“I'm... indifferent to the idea,” Harry admitted, glancing over at Draco. “It will give me a chance to get more used to the idea of sharing a room with you. I mean, next year we're going to be living in the same rooms anyway, this could be a trial run to see if we will drive each other completely mad or not,” Harry said.

“Oh, I believe you will be driving me mad within the first week, but I do agree, we can use this time to get used to living in closer proximity to each other,” Draco conceded. “That being said, I have an early morning tomorrow. Good night, Harry,” Draco said and he made his way toward one of the rooms leading off the common room. Harry watched as Draco looked inside before rolling his eyes and closing the door. “That room is yours,” Draco said making his way toward the next one and heading inside, shutting the door behind him.

Frowning, Harry went over to the door that Draco had indicated was his, opening it and looking inside. Harry couldn't help but smile as he saw why Draco had rolled his eyes at the room. It was decorated in red and gold, making it so painfully obvious that this room belonged to a Gryffindor. Shaking his head and deciding that going to bed was probably for the best, Harry went into his own room and closed the door behind him, hoping that a good night’s sleep would help prepare him for whatever tomorrow was going to bring.

TBC

And there we have chapter 6! Again, I am so very sorry for those of you who were waiting for an update! I am also sorry that it wasn't a very exciting update, but this chapter does help move the story along! And I have big plans for our boys! The next few chapters are going to have a lot of “time jumps” in them which are going to be difficult for me to write because I don't want it to seem like time is moving to quickly, but the main focus of this story is Draco and Harry's growing relationship, and now what they are doing at school. So my main goal is to get done with the school year as quickly as possible while still making it seem as if Draco and Harry's relationship isn't to rushed. We shall see if I can actually manage this! Wish me luck!   
And if you haven't looked me up on facebook yet, please do so! I have made some announcements on there that I am sure a few of you may be interested in! Such as a sneak peak at the sequel to Unwanted Bonds! And in the coming weeks I hope to start keeping people updated on the progress on each fic I am currently writing as I start setting myself a schedule. Hopefully this means that it won't be another eight months for another update on this fic!


	7. Chapter 7

Contract Under Love  
Chapter 7

The first week back at school was turning out to be nothing like Harry had expected, though, in truth, he hadn’t known exactly what to expect, only assuming it would be different than his previous years at Hogwarts. However, after a week of attending classes, eating lunch, and returning to his rooms, everything was almost exactly the same as it has always been. The only difference was that he was not sleeping in Gryffindor tower any more, but with how normal everything else had been, Harry decided that it wasn’t really that big of a change. 

“A normal school year is a pretty big change for us though,” Ron pointed out when Harry had voiced his surprise to his friend on their way to breakfast one morning. 

“Yeah, but that’s the ONLY thing that’s changed,” Harry said. “And as far as I can tell, it’s just us. I haven’t seen Hermione around nearly all week, nor any of the others that are here for Eighth year,” Harry said with a frown. 

Ron nodded his agreement. “Hermione’s been pretty busy. She has her apprenticeship at the ministry, so she has to floo over there from McGonagall's office pretty early in the morning, so she can be back here in time to do her own classes with the others. Apparently because there’s so few of us, everyone is doing their apprenticeship time in the morning, and then they all have pretty much the same classes later in the day, so it’s not being split up by houses any more.”

Harry ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “How am I supposed to talk to Hermione, get her research on other jobs available, if she isn’t even around all day for me to talk to?” Harry asked. 

“You could ask Malfoy, I’m sure he would know just as much about it as Hermione does,” Ron said, trying to be of some help to his best friend. 

“I can’t even do that! You would think that sharing a room with him, I’d see him more than anyone else! But no, I haven’t seen him all week! He’s gone when I wake up, and I’ve already gone to bed by the time he comes back. I’ve started to think that he’s just keeping his things in the room, and… I don’t know, maybe sharing a room with Blaise instead!” Harry said irritably. He knew he was far more upset about not seeing Draco than he should be. 

“I thought that would have been a good thing,” Ron said. “I mean, I know the situation you two are in, but that doesn’t mean you have to share a room, or actually spend all that much time together… does it?” 

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself slightly. “Normally, I would have been thrilled at not having to see him, after finding out we had to share a room. But it’s just the opposite,” Harry said, not sure if he could put what he was feeling about the situation into words just yet. 

Ron just nodded his head, as if he understood what Harry was going through. “You could talk to McGonagall about it, I mean, she's the one who does those kinds of meetings anyway,” Ron reminded him. 

“I might have to do that,” Harry sighed, “if I don't see either Draco or Hermione this weekend,” he decided. “You know what, you go on ahead, I’m not all that hungry this morning to be honest, I’ll see you in class,” Harry turned heading outside instead of into the Great Hall. He decided that he would give it another week, if he couldn’t catch Draco or Hermione by next weekend, he would go and talk to McGonagall then. 

\--------x

Harry stood in the hallway, scowling at the door to McGonagall’s office. His Head of House wasn’t there at the moment, so Harry resigned himself for more waiting, though honestly after two weeks he was tired of waiting for everything. Two weeks since school had started, and Harry had only managed to catch a quick glimpse of Draco in passing, however, the blond teen had been hurrying off so quickly that Harry hadn’t been able to catch him; that had been two days ago.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Harry leaned against the wall next to the door. He knew he would have a better chance of catching McGonagall in her office if he left and just came back later, after classes were done for the day. But Harry wanted to get this done, he wanted to find out what other options of a career he had, and with Draco never around, and Hermione just as busy, his other two sources of information were gone. 

“You would make a wonderful wall mount.” Narrowing his eyes, Harry looked up at the owner of the voice he was beginning to dislike as much as he used to hate Draco. 

“What do you want now, Zabini,” Harry said, hoping that Blaise would get the hint that he wasn't in the mood at the moment to deal with him. 

“Just passing by, Potter,” Blaise said with a small smirk. 

“Then by all means, don't let me keep you from continuing to pass by,” Harry said, turning his attention away from the Italian. 

“See now I am starting to get the impression that you don't like me,” Blaise said, moving to lean against the opposite wall from Harry. “Care to enlighten me as to what I did to be on the receiving end of Harry Potter’s famous temper?” 

“I didn’t like you to begin with,” Harry pointed out, looking away as Blaise raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Now I’m really curious, I am fairly sure that I haven’t done anything wrong,” Blaise said, looking more curious as Harry shot him another glare before looking away again. “Not going to give me a hint?”

“Just go away, and leave me alone already, I’m not in the mood to deal with you,” Harry said, refusing to look back at the tan boy. 

“I see,” Blaise said, though it was painfully clear that he still didn’t understand. He remained leaning against the wall, continuing to watch Harry. He could see the smaller teen’s shoulders tensing the longer he watched. 

“What!” Harry finally snapped, turning to glare at Blaise. 

“I’m trying to recall if I have actually done something to you, that would cause you to dislike me as much as you apparently do,” Blaise said with a shrug. 

“You’re annoying, and you talk too much!” Harry said.

“Qualities that could be used to describe Draco, more than myself,” Blaise pointed out, smirking at the look of irritation on Harry’s face. 

“Well that’s something that I wouldn’t know, seeing as how I haven’t seen Draco in two weeks,” Harry said with a huff, looking away from Blaise. 

“That’s because he’s been busy with school and his apprenticeship,” Blaise pointed out. 

“Yeah, I know, he’s been so busy that, despite the fact that we’re sharing a room, I STILL haven’t seen him in two weeks!” Harry said, obviously really irritated about the fact that he hadn’t seen Draco at all. 

“Okay…” Blaise said slowly. “Any reason in particular that you want to see him so badly? You could just go see him in the hospital wing,” Blaise suggested. 

“He’s working, and I would be in the way. Besides, what I wanted to talk to him about is going to take more than a five minute conversation,” Harry said, glancing back at Blaise. “Why am I still talking to you? Weren’t you just ‘passing by’ before?”

“I was, but clearly you need someone to talk to, anything I can do to help? Or is this something only Draco can help you with?” Blaise asked. 

Harry frowned, eyeing the other boy for a moment, trying to decide if he should continue talking with Blaise or not. Harry did find him to be more than a little annoying, and he certainly didn’t like him. But today, Blaise seemed to be a little more tolerable than usual. “I don’t want to be an Auror,” Harry said simply. 

“Okay, so what do you want to be?” Blaise asked. 

“That’s the problem, I don’t know what else there is, I don’t even know where to start looking at other career choices,” Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I wanted to ask Draco about it, or Hermione, but I haven’t seen ANYONE in two weeks. Everyone is so busy with their own apprenticeship, so I was hoping to talk to McGonagall, but even she’s too busy,” Harry said in frustration. 

“Well, I have some free time,” Blaise said, earning a curious look from Harry. “I could help you, I’m sure there’s something else you would be good at, other than catching the bad guys. Though admittedly, you are really good at that,” Blaise said with a small smirk. 

“I’ve had more than enough of chasing dark wizards, I would really like to do something else with my life,” Harry said, pushing off the wall. 

“Any ideas about what you want to do?” Blaise questioned. 

“I don’t really know, I want to do something that would help people, protect them,” Harry admitted softly. 

“Of course you do,” Blaise said rolling his eyes. 

“Don’t start, Zabini, I don’t need your help if you’re going to act like an arse,” Harry snapped. 

Blaise held his hands up in defence. “Easy Potter, just a little teasing,” he said, still smirking even as Harry continued glaring at him. “Honestly, you really need to lighten up a little. Every time I’ve seen you in the past couple months, you’re always angry about something,” Blaise said. 

“I am not!” Harry argued. 

“You really are though, life can’t really be all that bad,” Blaise said. 

“Oh really?” Harry raised an eyebrow at him. “If you think so, why don’t we switch, you can be me and see how happy you are with people constantly running your life for you,” Harry said. 

“Quit your whining, Potter, you’re not the only one who’s had a rough life,” Blaise said, his smirk fading. “The world doesn’t revolve around you and your problems.”

“I never said it did,” Harry said, frowning now. 

“Then stop acting like it,” Blaise huffed. “Now, do you want my help or not?” he asked. 

Harry narrowed his eyes at Blaise. The other boy was beyond annoying and Harry really didn’t want to spend any time with him. 

“Though you’re probably going to have to talk to Dumbledore, or one of the School governors, so they can set up an apprenticeship for you,” Blaise said, watching Harry closely, as the smaller teen frowned, looking like he was putting some serious thought into it. 

“I suppose if I can just talk to a school governor, one that isn't Malfoy, that could be alright,” Harry said, looking back up at Blaise. 

“Still not happy with the Headmaster?” Blaise questioned. 

“Not really, and I am not having this conversation with you again, Zabini,” Harry snapped, giving Blaise a warning glare. 

“I’m just saying, he’s not as wonderful as you seem to think he is,” Blaise said. “If you would just admit that he has failed you, then you could get properly angry at him, and I am sure that would make you feel much better,” he added, continuing to watch Harry, as he went from slightly irritated, to full on angry. 

“You know what, forget it, I don't need your help after all!” Harry said, turning to walk away, but Blaise grabbed his arm stopping him, only to have Harry turn and punch him in the face.

“Leave me alone!” Harry yelled, pulling his arm free and running off in the direction of the hospital wing, knowing that Draco would most likely be there, and even if the blond teen was busy, Harry was hoping he would at least be allowed to sit in there and spend some time with his fiancé. 

\---------------x

Draco was busy sorting out the potions in the supply cupboard, making notes of what they had in stock, and what potions would need to be made to restock their supplies. He was only halfway done when Pomfrey came over to him. 

“You have a visitor, Mr. Malfoy,” she said. Draco blinked at her. 

“Who is it?” he asked, even as he set his parchment down, turning toward the door to head out into the main room. 

“Mr. Potter,” Pomfrey said, smiling as Draco quickened his pace, hurrying out to see Harry standing by the door leading out of the hospital wing. 

“Harry? What's wrong?” Draco asked once he was standing in front of the other boy. “It's only been two weeks since school started, you couldn’t have gotten hurt already, that would be impressive, even for you,” Draco said with a small smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes at the blond. “Nothing's wrong, I just had to talk to you, and since waiting in our rooms for you doesn't appear to be an option, I decided to come here instead,” Harry explained. 

“What do you mean waiting in our rooms isn’t an option?” Draco frowned. “I would have been back after dinner tonight,” Draco said. 

“Yeah, like you’ve been back every night in the past two weeks,” Harry huffed in annoyance. 

“I have been in our rooms every day except for one last week when I fell asleep in the Slytherin common room,” Draco said, unsure about why Harry was so upset. 

“Draco, I have see you only in passing since school started. The last conversation we had was two weeks ago,” Harry explained, doing his best not to show how upset he actually was about that. 

“I saw you this morning,” Draco said, “we talked,” 

“You said good morning to me while you were running out the door, that may count as a conversation to you, but for me I would really like to sit and talk with you,” Harry pointed out with a long sigh. “I know you're probably busy right now, but if you could, try to spare more than a few seconds for me at some point?” Harry requested. 

“I don't think you realise how busy I am, and why I have to work so hard at this apprenticeship,” Draco sighed.

“I do understand,” Harry said. “I get that you are being made to jump through hoops left and right, because people don't trust you,” Harry said, smiling a little when he saw the look of surprise on Draco’s face. “I just really want a little of your time so you can help me decided what to do, because I don’t really want to be an Auror.”

“You want my help with this?” Draco asked, “and since when do you not want to be an Auror?” Draco knew he shouldn’t be all that surprised by this, it was just another thing to add to the list of how much Harry Potter had changed. 

“I don’t know.” Harry shrugged. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while, since I killed Voldemort, and decided that I was done fighting,” Harry said. “And I never really put much thought into what other jobs there were available out there.”

“Okay, but why come to me? You could talk to your Head of House about this just as easily,” Draco said, though he wasn’t angry that Harry had come to him, he just found it a little strange that the smaller teen hadn’t tried other easier options. 

“I was going to do that, I was waiting outside her office for her, then Blaise showed up and offered to help but...me and Blaise get along about as well as you and I used to,” Harry said with a small grin. 

“I really doubt that, no one could be as bad as we were,” Draco chuckled. “So I’m guessing Blaise irritated you, so you came here to find me instead,” Draco said, and Harry nodded his head in confirmation. 

“Something like that, but I’m not here to talk about my dislike for Blaise and his opinions,” Harry said. 

“Right, you want to know what other career options you have,” Draco said, glancing over his shoulder to see Pomfrey standing not to far away. Letting out a small sigh he turned his attention back toward Harry. “If you can wait until after dinner tonight, I will be back in our rooms early, and we will be able to talk then,” Draco said.

Harry nodded slowly, though didn’t seem to happy about the fact that he had to wait longer. “Thank you, maybe now I can stop worrying about it so much,” Harry said, giving Draco a small smile. “I… will let you get back to work now,” he turned to leave the hospital wing, but Draco reached out and stopped him. Harry looked back at the blond boy curiously, raising an eyebrow when the blond didn’t say anything. 

“I really don’t know how much more busy I’m going to get, as the school year progresses,” Draco said. 

“I know, I honestly wasn’t expecting you to be able to talk to me today, but I’m glad I got to say more than a quick hello,” Harry said, fighting off the light blush that was coloring his cheeks. Draco smiled and nodded his agreement.

“I will see you after dinner then,” Draco said, smiling at Harry, who turned quickly, pulling his arm free from Draco’s grasp and left the hospital wing. Draco watched his fiancé until the door had closed behind him.

\-----------------x

Harry sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, his school books spread out in front of him, and a slice of half eaten treacle tart sat to one side as Harry had his head resting on his arms and his eyes closed, though he wasn’t sleeping just yet. If he had been left undisturbed for a few more moments he might have been, but Draco chose that moment to return to their rooms. 

Cracking open an eye, Harry watched as the blond teen paused in the doorway before letting out a small sigh.

“Welcome back,” Harry greeted, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

“Nice to know that your eating and sleeping habits are consistent,” Draco said, removing his robes and draping them over the back of the settee. 

“No idea what you’re talking about,” Harry said with a cheeky grin, turning around so he could face Draco. 

“Treacle tart is not dinner,” Draco said, frowning when Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

“It still counts as food though,” Harry said, turning slightly to grab the slice off the table and finish it.

“I think the only way to make sure you eat properly, is sit and watch you eat,” Draco sighed.

“Don’t know how you’ll manage that, since you're really busy,” Harry shot back, and Draco’s frown deepened, as Harry sounded bitter about the fact that Draco was so busy, and wouldn’t always have time to make sure Harry ate properly. 

“I’m sure that I might be able to arrange something.” Draco said, watching Harry closely, smirking a bit at the hopeful look Harry gave him. 

“If you’re sure that won't be a problem,” Harry said.

“If it was going to be a problem, I wouldn't have suggested it in the first place,” Draco pointed out, earning a small smile from Harry. “Now, you mentioned earlier that you didn't want to be an Auror anymore, any idea what you do want to do?” Draco asked. 

Harry shifted to make himself more comfortable, keeping his eyes on Draco. “I really have no idea, I never put much thought into other careers, after I learned about Auror’s and what they did,” Harry admitted. 

“I take it you never even put much research into that career choice either,” Draco said. 

“I was young and stupid, and quite honestly, the more that Umbridge insisted that I couldn’t be an Auror, the more I wanted to be one.” Harry shrugged. 

“Yes, if I recall, you did dislike her quite a bit.” Draco chuckled when Harry glared at him. “I don’t blame you, of course, she was definitely one of the worst teachers we ever had.” 

“This coming from the boy who was part of her inquisitorial Squad.” 

“I took advantage of a situation, and ensured myself an easy passing grade for that year,” Draco pointed out. “Believe it or not, my targeting you was nothing personal, that year at least. There were far more important things going on,” Draco said. 

Harry let out a small sigh. “I know, but you didn’t make things any easier for me that year, you’re just lucky you never had to sit through one of that toad’s detentions,” Harry said, his hand clenching into a fist. 

“I heard they were awful, though I never did find out exactly what she did during detentions. I was too busy making sure that me and my friends remained on her good side, and never got detention with her,” Draco said. 

“Yeah, awful, that’s one word for it.” Harry said bitterly. “Anyway,” Harry added, seeing the curiosity on Draco’s face and wanting to get away from the topic of what Umbridge’s detentions were like before his fiancé could ask any difficult questions. “As I said, she kept telling me that I wasn’t good enough to be an Auror, and I was determined to prove her wrong. But, I don’t have anything left to prove any more, least of all to her,” Harry said with a small shrug. 

“I am not sure I understand why you cared what she thought at all,” Draco told him with a frown. 

“I really don’t want to talk about that woman, Draco,” Harry insisted, and while Draco didn’t look pleased he didn’t push the issue. “It isn’t going to do anything to help me work out what I do actually want to do with the rest of my life.”

“I suppose not,” Draco agreed. He was still very curious, but he let the subject drop because there really were more important things to be talking about at the moment. “So we have established that you do not want to be an Auror,” Draco said, leaning back in his seat so he could study Harry for a moment, trying to decide what other job Harry might be suited for. 

“I think the first question I should ask is, do you want a job in the Ministry? Or are you thinking of something that could be more independent?” 

“I… haven’t really thought of any of this,” Harry sighed, leaning back on his hands, he tilted his head to the ceiling, as if he might find the answer he wanted written up there. “Let’s start with a job in the Ministry,” Harry said, looking back at Draco. “What are my options there?” 

“There are lots of options, Harry,” Draco said, trying not to sound frustrated, reminding himself that Harry had grown up with muggles, his knowledge about the Ministry of Magic would be limited. The only reason Draco knew as much as he did, was because his father had made sure he knew as much about the Ministry as it was possible to know. 

“First off there is the Department of Magical Law enforcement,” Draco pointed out. “Which has more divisions than just being an Auror,” Draco added when it looked as if Harry were going to say something. “That is where the misuse of muggle artifacts office is located.”

“Oh… I don’t think I’d like to work their either,” Harry said.

“I wasn’t suggesting it as an option, just using it as an example,” Draco smiled. “Moving on however, there is also the Department of Magical accidents, the divisions in this department are centered around fixing problems with Witches, Wizards and Muggles, involving magic.”

“So if someone splinches themselves, they wait for someone from that department to come fix them up?” Harry asked. 

“Yes, and if this happens in a muggle area, than they send out a second group of people in charge of Obliviating, and altering memories of muggles who were unlucky enough to see what happened,” Draco said, chuckling at the look that crossed Harry’s face. “So that’s a no,” Draco said. “Any interest in magical creatures?” Draco asked. 

“No, I’m sure whatever mild interest that I used to have, was cured by Hagrid,” Harry said, though not unkindly. 

“Thought as much,” Draco said, looking thoughtful again. “That leaves, International Magical cooperation, Games and Sports, and Magical Transportation,” Draco said. “You could always just join a quidditch team. You could probably just pick your favorite team and ask to join, I doubt anyone would want to say no to Harry Potter.”

“None of that sounds quite right.” Harry sighed, shaking his head. “And I don’t want to play quidditch for a living,” Harry admitted. “What about the Department of Mysteries, you didn’t mention that one,”

“That’s because they don’t usually allow new people in, I don’t even know what it would take to be an Unspeakable,” Draco said. 

“So… you didn’t mention that because it’s not actually an option,” Harry sighed, he didn’t know if that’s what he wanted to do, but as he thought back to his adventure through that department a couple years ago, he was finding that he wasn’t all that averse to the idea of going back down there. 

“I didn’t say that,” Draco said. “It might be an option, but that is something you are going to have to talk to one of the school governors about.”

“That’s the easy part,” Harry chuckled. “I think the only real question is, if they would even let me back in there. I did cause quite a lot of damage during my last visit,” Harry said with a small laugh as he stood up from the floor. “If they say no, well, then I guess I’ll just have to look into doing something that’s not a ministry job.” Harry moved to the little kitchenette area, and grabbed himself another slice of treacle tart. 

“You could look into working at St. Mungo’s, they have a lot of job openings,” Draco suggested, watching Harry, who came back over, sitting on the settee next to him. 

“Yeah, and then people will be pretending to be sick, or injure themselves on purpose just to have the possible chance of talking to me,” Harry said, knowing he was over exaggerating, but he also got the feeling that there were some people who might go to such lengths. 

“That is true, so maybe a nice boring desk job. You could be Pansy’s secretary at the Daily Prophet,” Draco said, laughing at the look of horror on Harry’s face. 

“Now you’re just being ridiculous,” Harry said with a huff. The two of them fell into a comfortable silence after that. Harry had a rough idea of what he might want to pursue as a career, and if that didn’t work, he would put some thought into Draco’s suggestion of getting a desk job somewhere. Harry leaned back in his seat, tilting his head back and closing his eyes feeling more relaxed than he had in the past couple weeks. 

TBC

Okay! So this chapter went a lot faster than chapter six did! :D (as in it didn’t take me nearly a year to update it!)   
I am trying to move things along, while Harry and Draco develop their relationship, while at the same time trying to skip over as much of the school year as possible due to the fact that not a whole lot actually happens during Harry’s last year at Hogwarts. The real fun starts after school! :D

Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it is shorter than some of my others, but I didn’t want to many time jumps in the same chapter either. SO! Onto the next chapter! Or to whatever my plot bunnies demand I work on next!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge wonderful thank you to BickyMonster! She has as always been a HUGE help to me with this fic.  
> I hope you all enjoy!

Contract Under Love  
Chapter 8  
  
Harry should have known that things wouldn’t be quite so easy for him. Even with the School Governors being around the school on and off over the past few weeks, talking to them was a lot harder than running into one and having a conversation in the corridor. This meant that Harry did, in fact, have to talk with McGonagall, who in turn had to talk with Dumbledore, who set up a meeting with a School Governor and Harry; a meeting that Dumbledore, as Headmaster of the school, would also attend.  
  
And that was how Harry found himself, another week later, after three weeks of successfully avoiding Dumbledore, in the man's office while they waited for one of the School Governors to show up.  
  
Dumbledore had tried to start more than one conversation with Harry while they waited, but Harry could be really stubborn when he wanted to be, and only spoke minimally. While Harry could easily reason away why Dumbledore had practically sold him off, Harry was still angry with him, mostly because the Headmaster hadn’t even attempted to apologise, hadn’t even fully explained himself nor his reasoning behind his actions.  
  
“Harry, my boy,” Dumbledore began, letting out a small sigh when Harry glared at him. “It is clear that you are still very upset with me.”  
  
“Upset doesn’t even begin to describe what I feel toward you right now,” Harry said, and was quite proud of himself that he managed not to sound as angry as he truly felt.  
  
“I do hope that this current situation hasn’t destroyed any trust we had in each other,” Dumbledore said, watching Harry closely.  
  
“Trust has never been an issue, sir,” Harry said simply. “Though I sometimes have to question it, when you decide that you know my life better than me,” Harry huffed.  
  
“It isn’t quite that simple, my boy. Under the circumstances, I could not have let such an opportunity pass us by,” Dumbledore explained, though it was no more than the unsatisfactory excuses that Harry had already heard from the man.  
  
“So you’ve said.” Harry crossed his arms over his chest and continued glaring at the Headmaster, slightly more irritated that the man had finally found a topic of conversation that Harry would actually partake in.  
  
“I left you as much of a way out as I could manage,” Dumbledore said. “I did not truly think you would want to marry young Mr. Malfoy, and if you were to call off the engagement-”  
  
“Half of everything I own goes to the Malfoys, and you get the other half,” Harry interrupted. “Yeah, I know, but honestly I think I would rather go through with this marriage; out of all my options, it’s the most appealing,” Harry said, unable to keep the small smile hidden.  
  
“Very well,” Dumbledore said, though Harry frowned when the old wizard didn’t sound to happy about his decision. “How about we discuss your reasoning for wanting to switch career paths. Was this a choice of your own, or was it something that Mr. Malfoy convinced you of?” Dumbledore questioned.  
  
“No, I had been thinking about this all summer,” Harry admitted, and Dumbledore just nodded his head in understanding. Before their conversation could continue though, the fireplace came to life, and out stepped the second person Harry had wanted to avoid as much as possible.  
  
Lucius looked immediately toward Dumbledore, ignoring Harry's presence in the room for the moment as he addressed the Headmaster. “It is highly irregular to schedule a meeting like this, and just assume that I would be available,” Lucius said.  
  
“I do apologize, however, Harry has been waiting quite a few days to speak with someone about what other career choices are available to him,” Dumbledore explained.  
  
“Is that so?” Lucius raised an eyebrow, turning his attention to Harry.  
  
“I would have asked for anyone, however, the position in the Ministry that Harry has shown interest in is rather difficult to get into,” Dumbledore continued.  
  
“And what position is my future son-in-law interested in?” Lucius questioned, never taking his eyes off Harry.  
  
“I want to work in the department of Mysteries,” Harry said, before Dumbledore and Lucius could say anything. He wasn't going to just sit here and allow these two to talk about his future as if he wasn't there and didn't have his own ideas of where his life should go.  
  
“Impossible,” Lucius said dismissively.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes at the blond man; he knew that his chances of actually getting into the department of Mysteries were pretty slim, but to have it brushed off like that was infuriating. “I know it’s not going to be easy.”  
  
“I didn’t say it wouldn’t be easy, I said it would be impossible,” Lucius cut in. “Considering your… history with that department. It would be in your best interest to continue with your original path to become an Auror,” Lucius said.  
  
“I don’t WANT to be an Auror,” Harry said, ignoring the fact that he was sounding like a spoiled child.  
  
“We don’t always get what we want,” Lucius said.  
  
“Why does everyone feel like they have to remind me of that lately?” Harry asked. Letting out a long sigh, he leaned back in his chair. “So, I can’t be an Unspeakable,” Harry said, seeming to accept this fact quite easily.  
  
“That’s not necessarily true, Harry,” Dumbledore said.  
  
“I was just told it would be impossible,” Harry said.  
  
“And I believe it will be,” Lucius stated, sending cold stare toward Dumbledore, who happily ignored him.  
  
“Well, there may be another option. As your Headmaster, and, Mr. Malfoy, as the school governor representative, there is very little that we can do in this matter,” Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling as he looked at Harry.  
  
“Okay…” Harry said slowly, raising an eyebrow at Dumbledore. “Are you waiting for me to ask what my other option is?”  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. “No, I was going for a little bit of suspense. Your other option is to simply schedule a meeting with the head of the Department of Mysteries,” Dumbledore said.  
  
“That’s all I have to do?” Harry asked, looking skeptical, and perhaps a little bit suspicious of Dumbledore’s suggestion.  
  
“I would not get your hopes up, boy,” Lucius said, looking at Harry. “As I said, due to your history with the department, you would be lucky to even get a meeting.”  
  
“I’ll never know until I try,” Harry said with a shrug, standing up he turned to leave the office.  
  
“Harry?” Dumbledore asked, looking a little startled by Harry’s abrupt departure.  
  
“Well, seeing as how there isn’t anything either of you can do, I don’t see any reason to continue this meeting. Sorry to have wasted your time,” Harry said, though didn’t sound sorry at all as he hurried out of the office, leaving two stunned wizards behind. As much as he hadn’t wanted to attend that meeting, Harry couldn’t have been happier with how it had ended, knowing that neither Dumbledore nor Lucius would have any involvement with him becoming an Unspeakable.  
  
\-------------x  
  
Harry tried not to run as he hurried through the halls, heading straight to his and Draco’s room. But he was eager to see his fiancé, wanting to tell him how the meeting had gone, after all it had been Draco who had helped Harry figure out what other options there were for him, other than being an Auror. And Harry was hoping that Draco would be willing to help him figure out what he was supposed to do next.  
  
Reaching their rooms, Harry pushed the door open. “Draco!” he called out before he was even fully through the door. However, as he stepped through the door, Harry noticed one thing he had not been counting on. Blaise Zabini was sitting on the settee. The tan boy looked over toward him and smiled.  
  
“I take it the meeting with the Headmaster went better than expected?” Blaise asked.  
  
“Where’s Draco?” Harry asked, ignoring Blaise’s question, looking around the room for his fiancé.  
  
“He had to go to the hospital wing for a couple hours; apparently a group of kids decided it would be fun to jump off the astronomy tower, trying to see who could get closest to the ground first before actually using the broomsticks they had,” Blaise said, standing from the settee. Harry stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out if his story was true or not.  
  
“No one would be that stupid,” Harry finally decided. “Though I wouldn’t be against the idea of you trying something like that.” Harry seemed momentarily surprised by his own hostility toward Blaise, who stared at Harry for a second before throwing his head back and laughing loudly.  
  
“Good one, Potter,” Blaise said, grinning at the smaller teen. “I suppose you would also prefer it if I didn’t have a broom with me when I jumped?”  
  
“I… I didn’t mean it like it sounded,” Harry admitted.  
  
“Really? Because I was under the impression that you didn’t like me,” Blaise said.  
  
“I DON’T like you, but you’re Draco’s friend,” Harry said. ‘  
  
“So you’re going to tolerate my presence as long as I am Draco’s friend?” Blaise questioned, eyeing Harry skeptically.  
  
“No, I’m going to ignore your presence,” Harry said, moving passed Blaise and further into the common room. “Why are you here anyway? If Draco left, why did you stay here?”  
  
“You’re not very good at ignoring people, are you?” Blaise chuckled when Harry glared at him. He moved back to sit down again before answering Harry’s question. “Draco did run to the hospital wing, and he told me to wait here, though I don’t think he’s really going to be two hours, he just had to take some potions to Pomfrey.” Blaise said.  
  
Harry snorted. “I knew people couldn’t be stupid enough to jump off the astronomy tower like that.”  
  
“I seem to recall you pulling some pretty crazy stunts whenever you had a broom with you,” Blaise pointed out and Harry shot him another glare. “And I never said that kids weren't jumping off the tower, I just embellished the truth a tad.” Blaise leaned back in his seat, watching as Harry made his way over to the little kitchen area, where he grabbed a slice of freshly made treacle tart.  
  
“You should eat something other than sweets, it will fill you up more,” Blaise pointed out.  
  
“I’m not actually hungry,” Harry said, finishing off his treat and reaching to grab another piece.  
  
“If you’re not hungry, then why are you eating?” Blaise sounded a little confused.  
  
“Eating sweets doesn’t count,” Harry said, going to grab a book. “Tell Draco I’m in my room when he get’s back,” Harry said, making his way toward his door.  
  
“Not going to stay out here and fight with me?” Blaise asked.  
  
“I’m not in the mood to fight or argue with anyone at the moment, and I know that’s what will happen if I stay in the same room as you,” Harry said, opening his door.  
  
“We seem to be having a civil conversation at the moment though,” Blaise pointed out. Harry paused and looked back at the other teen sitting on the settee.  
  
“It’s because you haven’t been to terrible today,” Harry said. “But eventually you’re going to say something, I’ll get angry and end up either kicking you out, or going to my room regardless.”  
  
“The only time you seem to get mad at me, is whenever I mention Dumbledore,” Blaise said.  
  
“Then maybe you shouldn't mention him,” Harry said, doing his best not to snap at Blaise and prove the other teen right.  
  
“See, right there,” Blaise said. “You’re already irritated, and I haven’t even said anything.” Blaise sighed.  
  
“No, but now you’re going to,” Harry huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and continued glaring at Blaise.  
  
“And you’re jumping to conclusions,” Blaise rolled his eyes, and Harry didn’t have anything to say in response. Neither of them said anything for nearly a whole minute, before Harry had had enough of the staring contest. Turning his back on the other teen, he went into his room slamming and locking the door behind him.  
  
Safely behind his door Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm down from his sudden burst of anger. He really had no idea why Blaise got him so upset, the other teen was entitled to his own opinion about the Headmaster, and Harry knew long before now that there were people who just didn’t like Dumbledore. There had been days that he hadn’t liked the old wizard either, but Harry still believed that Dumbledore had the best intentions. Even if his methods were a bit questionable at times.  
  
Letting out a small sigh, Harry pushed himself away from his door, going to sit on his bed and read the book he had brought with him while he waited for Draco to come back, and for Blaise to leave.  
  
\----------x  
  
Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, his eyes snapped open and he found himself looking at a worried looking Draco. Sighing, Harry pushed his glasses up on his face so he could rub the sleep from his eyes before sitting up properly on the bed once again. “What time is it…?”  
  
“Late, you missed dinner,” Draco said and Harry groaned. “Harry, I am a little concerned about your eating and sleeping habits… every time you’re left on your own, you seem to fall asleep, no matter what you’re doing,” Draco said.  
  
“It’s nothing Draco,” Harry said, moving to get out of bed. “It’s not like I fall asleep on purpose, and my eating habits are fine.”  
  
“Eating one meal a day isn’t ‘fine’, Harry, and you’re sleeping a lot more than you should. You should come to the hospital wing tomorrow and get a medical scan done, just to make sure nothing’s wrong,” Draco insisted.  
  
“Nothing’s wrong, I just don’t sleep well at night,” Harry huffed.  
  
“Still?” Draco looked even more concerned now. “If you won't go to the hospital wing, then let me do the scan,” he said, already reaching for his wand. Harry frowned, wanting to protest more, however, he got the feeling that Draco wasn’t about to let this drop any time soon.  
  
Letting out a long sigh, Harry spread his arms out. “Alright then, let’s get this over with,” he said, resigning himself to his current fate.  
  
“I truly don't understand what you have against getting a simple scan done,” Draco said. Moving closer to Harry, he pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket, waving his wand over it before turning his full attention toward his fiancé. “Try not to move,” Draco ordered, waving his wand over Harry in a series of complex movements. Harry did his best to not fidget when he felt the tingling sensation of magic wash over him. He glanced toward the parchment when he saw things begin to appear on it.  
  
“So what's the problem with me?” Harry asked as Draco looked at the parchment.  
  
Draco looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “I can't give that the type of response it deserves, you made it far too easy,” Draco sighed regretfully, smirking when Harry laughed. “As for what is physically wrong with you, you're malnourished,” Draco said, handing the parchment over to Harry so he too could look at it.  
  
“That's all?” Harry frowned looking at the parchment. “Malnourished and a bit dehydrated… Well more treacle tart will fix one of those things,” Harry said.  
  
“No, it won't,” Draco snapped. “A balanced diet will fix the problem, and a few potions that I can have mixed up for you, so until further notice, no more treacle tart,” Draco ordered.  
  
“That's not fair, you can't tell me what I can and can't have!” Harry snapped, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.  
  
“I might concede to allowing you a small portion of treacle tart a day, provided you are at every meal,” Draco said, and Harry huffed debating if it would be worth it.  
  
“I’m still not going to be eating a whole lot, I’ve never had a huge appetite,” Harry said  
  
“That's fine for now, as long as you eat something, and take the potions I will give you,” Draco reasoned.  
  
“Is there any way for me to get out of this?” Harry pleaded, not liking the idea of taking potions everyday. Though he was surprisingly okay with the fact that Draco was insisting on taking care of him, it gave him pleasant feeling, similar to the one he used to get when he visited the Weasleys. The feeling of just knowing that someone cared enough about him to worry about his wellbeing.  
  
“No, you're not getting out of it,” Draco said, and Harry could tell that the blond teen was gearing up for a fight, so he took great pleasure in throwing off his fiancé by simply saying.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Draco blinked in surprise. “That's it? Just ‘okay’?”  
  
“Yeah, that's it, unless you want me to argue about it? I'm sure I could think of a few things to say, maybe start off with ‘you can't order me around,’ and most likely ending with a ‘fuck you,’ and then storming out of the room.” Harry grinned when Draco chuckled.  
  
“No, Harry, I don't think any of that will be necessary, though while you are in such an agreeable mood, why don't I see about getting dinner in our rooms, then we can talk about how your meeting with Dumbledore went,” Draco said and Harry nodded his agreement. Hopping off his bed, he followed Draco as the blond turned and left the room.  
  
Taking a seat on the settee Harry kept his eye on Draco as the other teen called for Pipsy, ordering her to bring them some dinner, before coming to sit next to Harry after the elf vanished.  
  
“You should be nicer to her,” Harry insisted.  
  
“I’m nicer than my father is,” Draco pointed out.  
  
“True, but would it kill you to say please, or thank you?”  
  
“I don't say either of those things to people, why would I say them to an elf?” Draco questioned.  
  
“...good point, let's get you used to using those words first, then work our way up,” Harry said with a grin.  
  
“How did the meeting go with Dumbledore?” Draco asked, not being very subtle with his change in topic, but Harry made a mental note to readdress Draco’s manners at a later date.  
  
“Better than I expected,” Harry admitted. “Turns out that neither Dumbledore or the school governors can help me in getting a job in the Department of Mysteries, so I’ve got to set up an interview with the Head of the Department on my own or something.”  
  
“I see,” Draco looked thoughtful for a moment. “And I suppose you want my help with this as well?”  
  
“Well, I was going to ask and not just assume, but I also know you're busy with your own stuff, and you’ve helped me a lot already...” Harry practically babbled.  
  
“Harry, shut up,” Draco interrupted, chuckling. “I will make a deal with you.”  
  
“Oh boy, here we go.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Let's hear it, what's the Slytherin deal of the day?”  
  
Draco looked unimpressed by Harry's snark. “Do you want my help or not?”  
  
“That really depends on what your deal is,” Harry replied easily, clearly enjoying the fact that he was irritating his fiancé.  
  
“I will help you set up the meeting, get you the interview with the Head of the Department, if you allow me to make up a diet chart for you, and you have to promise to follow it to the best of your abilities,” Draco insisted, and he crossed his arms over his chest; it was now his turn to look amused as Harry had obviously been expecting him to have some other deal in mind.  
  
“That's it?” Harry asked.  
  
“Well, if you want more of a ‘Slytherin’ twist to it, I could also demand you cook my meals and do my laundry for a month, but that seemed a bit much. I’ll save those demands for when you need a bigger favor from me.” Draco smirked, and Harry couldn't tell if the blond teen was being serious or not.  
  
“Right...well I suppose following a diet shouldn't be to hard,” Harry said.  
  
“Following it isn’t the hard part, sticking to it will be the hardest thing for you to do I think,” Draco said.  
  
“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Harry huffed crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“Come on, Pipsy should have brought our food up by now,” Draco said, leading Harry out into the common room where there was a decent sized plate of food waiting for them.  
  
“Do you really think I’ll have that much trouble sticking to whatever diet you plan out for me?” Harry asked as he sat down at the small table that had been set up for them to eat at.  
  
“I have seen the way you eat, or rather don’t eat. All it would take is one day of you ‘not being hungry’ or a day where you have decided you’d rather not listen to me,” Draco said.  
  
“I don't do it on purpose,” Harry sighed, “I just don’t feel hungry most of the time, and sometimes I don’t even realise a whole day has passed since I’ve eaten last,” he admitted as he looked at the food he had to choose from.  
  
“And that is something I don’t think I’ll ever be able to understand, but, we’ll work on it,” Draco said, and Harry could feel the other teen watching him as he started filling up his plate with a few pieces of chicken and some potatoes. Harry started eating, though paused almost immediately when he heard Draco let out a small sigh.  
  
“I suppose now is as good a time as any to start you on your new diet,” Draco said, reaching over and filling Harry’s plate up with more, adding the veggies that he had avoided. Harry didn’t comment about this, and just began eating again though he did send a small smile in Draco’s direction; it really did feel nice to have someone worry about him.  
  
\----------------x  
  
Harry stared down at the homework laid out in front of him taking up the majority of the coffee table. He looked from the parchment over to one of the books he had open next to him, before letting out a long dramatic sigh, and laying his head down on the table. The small ‘thud’ caught the attention of the other two occupants in the room.  
  
“What’s wrong this time, Harry?” Hermione asked. Harry turned his head so that he could look at both her and Ron, the two of them seated on the settee, and while Hermione looked slightly worried for him, Ron was looking more amused, as if he already knew what Harry’s problem was.  
  
“I can’t think!” Harry said, keeping his gaze focused on Hermione, even as Ron chuckled beside her. It was the first time in a nearly a month that the three of them had been together. Hermione had been so busy getting settled into her apprenticeship that Ron had only managed to see her in passing a few times, while Harry hadn’t run into her at all. He suspected that Ron had gone out of his way to make sure he had run into Hermione when he could.  
  
Harry had been extremely happy, and Ron had been beyond thrilled when Hermione had found the two of them at breakfast that morning, and informed them that she finally had some free time. Of course their excitement at having Hermione free to hang out was short lived when she announced that they would be doing homework. As a result of this, the three of them had retreated to Harry’s rooms, and had taken over the small common room, Harry spreading his work out over the coffee table, while Hermione took up most of the settee with her books and school work. Ron’s, however, had remained open but relatively untouched over the past two hours.  
  
“Join the club mate, I’ve never been able to think properly on an empty stomach,” Ron said. “I vote that we take a break and go raid the kitchens.” Ron was already moving to stand up, however, Hermione caught his shirt and pulled him back down into his seat.  
  
“No, you both are falling behind. Honestly,” Hermione said as she shook her head, “if I weren’t around, would either of you ever study anything?”  
  
Harry and Ron shared a look and broke out into identical grins that had Hermione sighing and rolling her eyes at them.  
  
“I’ve only got another half an hour here before I have to get going again,” Hermione pointed out.  
  
“Exactly!” Ron said. “So why are we wasting our precious time together studying?”  
  
“Because if I want to have any free time during the holidays, I have to put in the extra work now. I am also taking my apprenticeship very seriously.” Hermione gave Ron a look that had the red-head holding his hands up in defence.  
  
“Hey! Don’t look at me, I don’t have an apprenticeship!” Ron said.  
  
“No, you don’t, but Harry is working on getting one, and you’re being a bad influence on him,” Hermione said sternly.  
  
“You listening to this mate?” Ron asked, his hands still held up as he turned his head to look at Harry. “I’m the one who’s a bad influence on you.”  
  
“Well, obviously, because everyone knows that all the trouble that I got into over the years was clearly because of you,” Harry said, but was unable to keep a straight face as both he and Ron burst out laughing.  
  
“Is this a private party, or can anyone join?” a new voice interrupted them, and Harry sat up straight, turning quickly to smile at Draco as the blond made his way into the room.  
  
“Draco, you’re back early!” Harry exclaimed, smiling widely at his fiancé.  
  
“Yes, I’m back early,” Draco nodded, but didn’t return Harry’s smile. Instead he turned his attention toward Ron. “I thought you might want to know that your sister is currently in the hospital wing,” Draco said.  
  
“What?” Ron practically shouted as he jumped to his feet. “What happened? Why is she there?”  
  
“Calm down, Weasel,” Draco said, earning a glare from the red head. “She isn’t hurt, not physically anyway. Someone decided it would be amusing to lock her in a room with a boggart, so she is a little shaken up I believe, but unharmed,” Draco informed them.  
  
“You believe she is unharmed? You don’t know?” Harry asked, looking up at the blond.  
  
“No, I don’t know, because I wasn’t the one who saw to her, Pomfrey was. I just know what happened,” Draco said, looking down at Harry.  
  
“I knew we never should have allowed Slytherin’s back into the school,” Ron growled.  
  
“Ron!” Hermione looked as if she were getting ready to start scolding him, when Draco spoke up again.  
  
“Why do you think it was a Slytherin that attacked your sister?” Draco asked.  
  
“Who else would?” Ron shot back, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Harry stood up, looking between Ron and Draco knowing that he should probably step in before the two of them really started fighting about this, but he was also unwilling to take sides. He knew Ron wanted someone to blame for attacking his sister, and Slytherins were the easy target for that. Though, at the same time, Harry thought it was unfair to accuse anyone before they had even spoken to Ginny about what happened.  
  
“There are plenty of people in this school that are holding a grudge against anyone who had an active hand in the war, on either side of it,” Draco pointed out. “Your sister is not the first one I’ve seen attacked in this manner.” Draco was doing his best to keep calm, not wanting to start a fight with Ron, but wanting to make the redhead understand that pointing fingers wasn’t going to help anything either.  
  
“So you’re saying that no one in Slytherin had anything to do with this?” Ron narrowed his eyes.  
  
“No, what I am saying is that there are plenty of people in other houses, not just in Slytherin, that are capable of attacking people like this,” Draco said.  
  
“Oh? Like who?” Ron snapped.  
  
“Anyone who lost a sibling in the war, or other family members, anyone who was here when the final battle started, anyone who got caught in the crossfire. It wasn't just the winning side that was affected by the war, Weasley, is it so hard to believe that some of those people might find petty ways of getting revenge?” Draco said, eyeing the redhead.  
  
Ron clenched his fists, and Harry glaned at Hermione, wondering if they should step in before the argument could escalate to something else. However, Ron surprised him when the redhead let out a long sigh before speaking again. “I’m still not going to be convinced that no one in Slytherin had anything to do with it, but you do have a fair point I suppose,” Ron admitted.  
  
“Come on, Ron, let’s go up and see Ginny,” Hermione said, apparently deciding it was safe to get between him and Draco now.  
  
“Yeah,” Ron said, and then looked at Harry. “You coming too?” He asked.  
  
Harry reluctantly shook his head. “No, I don’t think that’s a good idea… things are still a bit awkward between us. But you’ll let me know how she is, won’t you?” Harry asked.  
  
Ron nodded his understanding. “No need to explain, mate,” Ron said. “I’ll see you tomorrow, after your interview at the Ministry.” Ron and Hermione packed up their books and left to go see Ginny, leaving Harry and Draco alone in their rooms.  
  
Harry turned to look at his fiance and smiled. “Thank you.”  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow at him, looking a little confused. “Why are you thanking me?”  
  
“For not fighting with Ron, for being patient enough to explain what happened even though he was being rude,” Harry said, smiling a little wider when he saw the pink coloring Draco’s cheeks. “So, are you done for the day? Or do you have to head back to the hospital wing?” Harry asked.  
  
“No, I am finished for today, Pomfrey let me leave early today because I’ve been working hard since school started, and have been going in to help her out on the weekends too when I didn’t have to,” Draco admitted.  
  
“We should do something fun tonight then,” Harry said.  
  
“Fun?” Draco frowned.  
  
“Yeah, fun, instead of reading, or homework, or whatever other boring thing you can think of,” Harry said. “Let’s play a game of exploding snap, or I don’t know, you could try and teach me chess,” Harry suggested. Draco chuckled, glancing down at the books that Harry still had spread out over the coffee table.  
  
“Is this your way of asking for help in distracting you from your homework?” Draco asked.  
  
“No,” Harry denied quickly, “well, yes, maybe a little, but I can’t think right now! I need a distraction. All I keep doing is thinking about the interview tomorrow, and worrying that maybe they only want to give me the bill for everything I destroyed when I was in there last,” Harry said.  
  
Draco couldn’t help but laugh, reaching up he put a hand over Harry’s mouth when it seemed as if the smaller teen was going to start rambling on again. “First of all, if you don’t want to work on homework, I’m not your keeper, I won’t tell you when you have to do homework; second, if you wanted a distraction all you had to do was ask; and third, if they were going to bill you for anything you broke in the department of mysteries, they would have done so long before now.” Draco removed his hand.  
  
“That doesn’t stop me from worrying about it,” Harry admitted.  
  
“Then, let’s find something to distract you,” Draco said. “Pick up your books and I’m going to go change, then I have a couple ideas that will help take your mind off of tomorrow,” Draco said, turning he went into his room leaving a confused Harry standing in the common room.  
  
Harry looked at his stack of books, half-tempted to just leave them there, he would have to pull them all out again later anyway, if whatever Draco had planned didn’t distract his racing mind. Sighing, Harry decided to just close them and stack them in a neat pile on the coffee table.  
  
Once that was done, he headed into the kitchenette and grabbed a piece of fresh treacle tart that always seemed to be in the kitchen these days. And that was where Draco found him.  
  
“So what did you have in mind to distract me?” Harry asked.  
  
“You have two options. One, we can go over table manners, as that is something you are severely lacking,” Draco said, looking mildly amused at the glare Harry fixed him with.  
  
“Well excuse me, princess, I didn't have a teacher standing over me while I ate just to show me how to hold a fork,” Harry huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“It was never quite that bad, and you do have better manners than some I could mention, however, that is something we can take our time and work on. Either way, it has to be done before our wedding next year,” Draco said.  
  
“Why?” Harry asked.  
  
“Because this is one of two requests that I will make for that day. The first one is that you at least pretend for one day that you have proper table manners,” Draco said.  
  
Harry frowned, slowly lowering his arms back down to his side as he thought about that. “What’s the other request?”  
  
“That you know how to dance.” Draco couldn’t help but chuckle at the surprised look on Harry’s face. “And that was my other idea for tonight, because I assumed you wouldn’t be very open, or patient, to learn table manners.”  
  
“You want to dance with me?” Harry asked, feeling his cheeks heating up as he remembered the first and last time he had ever tried dancing with anyone. “You do know that I really suck at dancing,” Harry said. “Or have you forgotten the Yule Ball?”  
  
“Believe it or not, I did not spend my whole time at the ball watching what you did, or didn’t, do.” Draco rolled his eyes. “What little I did see, however, was that you did suck as the leading partner,” Draco said.  
  
“Right, so do you still want to dance with me?” Harry asked, blinking when Draco stepped closer to him, almost invading his personal space.  
  
“I do want to dance with you,” Draco said, reaching up and brushing his thumb along the corner of Harry’s mouth.  
  
“I…” Harry felt as if he had suddenly lost his voice, he just stood there staring into Draco’s grey eyes.  
  
“Will you dance with me, Harry?” Draco asked, and Harry slowly nodded his head, allowing Draco to take his hand and lead him back out into the common room where there was more space.  
  
“Right… right now?” Harry asked.  
  
“Right now is as good a time as any, besides, didn’t you say you wanted a distraction?” Draco smirked, pulling Harry along with him. “We’ll start it without music, just basic steps,” Draco instructed as he shifted Harry around, positioning him how he wanted. And Harry tried to focus, tried to pay attention to what Draco was telling him, but he found all he could do was clumsily follow along.  
  
“Sorry,” Harry said, when he stepped on Draco’s foot.  
  
“You need to focus,” Draco said, though he didn’t sound annoyed, or even frustrated with Harry. He was patient, giving Harry small instructions as they slowly went through the moves. “Don’t try and lead, that’s my job, just follow my movements. Good, just like that.”  
  
Harry looked down, watching his and Draco’s feet as they moved, there was still no music, and while some kind of tune to dance to may have helped, Harry found that he didn’t really care, as long as he could remain standing close to Draco like this. Moving a little closer, Harry rested his head on Draco’s shoulder, the two of them still moving together, and Harry found the longer they danced, the easier it became for him to just follow how Draco moved.  
  
“Harry?” Draco’s voice broke through the peaceful fog that had settled over Harry.  
  
“Hmm?” Harry made a sound, indicating that he was listening, but he didn’t lift his head just yet.  
  
“Are you okay?” Draco sounded concerned, and it took a moment for Harry to realise that they had stopped dancing.  
  
“...I’m fine,” Harry said, slowly, and almost reluctantly he pulled away from Draco, taking a step back so he could look at the blond again, and Draco didn’t look to convinced by his answer. “Really, Draco, I’m fine, just… I’m enjoying this, not just learning to dance but… but this.” Harry motioned between the two of them. “Being close to someone…” Harry shook his head and stepped further away. “It’s not something I get very often,” Harry admitted.  
  
Draco frowned, feeling as if there was more that Harry wanted to say, but in the next moment Harry had pulled away completely. Draco almost reached out to pull Harry close to him again, there was something about his expression, the way the brightness in his eyes seemed to dim for a moment. Harry shook his head as if to clear it.  
  
“It’s getting late, I still have some homework I need to finish,” Harry said. “Thanks for teaching me to dance, I hope I wasn’t to awful,” Harry smiled.  
  
Draco stared at Harry, taken by surprise by the abrupt change in topic. “No, you were better than I thought you would be, though, maybe a few more lessons just to be on the safe side,” Draco said.  
  
Harry nodded his agreement. “Maybe we can get some music on next time, that might make it a bit easier,” Harry said, moving to sit back down with his school books.  
  
“We can give that a try,” Draco said, watching Harry curiously, unsure what to make of Harry actions.  
  
Harry just nodded, as he reopened his book. He was aware that Draco’s eyes were still on him, though Harry purposefully kept his focus on his homework unwilling to give into this growing desire to be close to Draco again. He didn’t understand the pull he felt towards the blond, Harry was willing to admit that he surprisingly had been enjoying the time he was able to spend with Draco. However, Harry also felt as if things were changing rather quickly; he just hoped that having music next time they danced might give him something else to focus on, other than how inexplicable good it felt to be that close to Draco.  
  
TBC  
   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally another chapter done! I know I keep saying this time and time again, I am sorry for how slowly this story is being updated. It is being very difficult to write for some reason. Though I will also say this, I have quite a bit planned out for this story already, and I know how it's going to end. It's just going to take a little while to get there. 
> 
> On that note, it's been a while since I posted this but, please feel free to look me up on Facebook! I am under Celtic Kitsune. (you should be able to find a link in my info) I try to keep everyone updated on there, and when I post a new chapter, I also put it on my facebook page so there is easy access!


End file.
